Changes
by Superville1
Summary: Damon hurt Caroline constantly and Caroline went through with it. After watching Damon tell Elena he loved her, Caroline left Mystic Falls. Now 3 years later, Caroline decided to return home. But worrying about seeing the older Salvatore is the least of her worries when a mysterious Original claims to have plans for her in the near future. What's in store for Caroline?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters! But, if I did I would totally make Damon and Caroline fall for each other!

**A/N: This is my first attempt on a Vampire Diaries fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy the Prologue! :P Just so you all know... this fanfiction is AU (obviously). The prologue takes place in the first Season... near the time when Damon feed and abused Caroline. Okay, I'm going to shut-up now... enjoy the prologue! :D**

****OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)****

* * *

><p><strong><span> Prologue<span>**

"_You're a stupid and worthless waste of space," Damon snapped in Caroline's face._

Damon's words ringed in her ears, she tried to force her tears from falling onto her already wet and damp cheeks as she drove closer to Elena's house, her best friends house. Bonnie was out of town, and Caroline really needed one of her friends right now. She was broken, nothing left alive inside of her.

She had loved Damon… she still did, she still loved him and only him. She knew from the start that her _broken _heart only belonged to him… yet, he didn't love her. At that thought, Caroline started to cry even harder.

* * *

><p>Elena walked up her porch steps, only to be stopped by her name being called, Damon stood a few feet away from her.<p>

"What are you doing here Damon?" Elena asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Damon stepped in closer to Elena, almost inches apart from each other.

"I came to talk," Damon replied softly, staring into her eyes like they were the most important things in the world.

* * *

><p>Caroline parked her car across the street, and started to walk towards Elena's house, only to notice both Elena and Damon standing on her porch. Her brows furrowed as she went more closer, and yet out of sight so she could eavesdrop.<p>

"Talk about what?" Elena breathed out trying not to be intimidated by the distance between herself and Damon.

Caroline couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at how close Elena and Damon were to each other, it made panic stroke her entire body.

"… how I truly feel about you…" Damon replied trailing off.

Caroline's heart sank, as tears filled her eyes once again. _Please Damon… don't._

Damon continued a Elena didn't reply, "I love you Elena…"

Elena blinked rapidly, before she could speak Damon gently placed his lips against hers. Trying to pull away, Elena couldn't believe she started to kiss him back.

The tears that were building fell from Caroline's eyes as she watched what happened before her. She slowly started to back away as she could feel her heart break all over again, the pain she felt at that very moment was unbearable, her heart was aching. She ran, ran as fast as she could. She had to leave, be away from everything, from Damon, from her friends, from all pain. Caroline ran faster as tears fell harder from her eyes, her whole body was shaking, unable to walk on her feet. However, she managed to run, run away from her past, from Mystic Falls… from Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! :D<strong>

**Please Review? Comment?**

**Or any ideas that you think you'd like to have in this fanfic! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the characters! :D**

**A/N: **Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Plus, just a little stuff about the chapter... Caroline's turned but she wasn't turned by Damon... and he's not her sire. Plus, when Caroline left... she didn't tell her mother either. Most information on what happened with Caroline will come with all the other chapters to come! :D

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts guys! 3 It really kept me going!

**starzee**: Thank you! We'll see... -smirking-

**Slightly Tearful:** Thank you! That really means a lot! :D

**Damon's Vampire Barbie**: Thanks! I'm looking forward to the rest as well! ;)

**Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore**: Thank you! I cried just writing the prologue! ;) By the way, I read your fanfic! It sounds GOOD!

**bookfreak25**: YES! Finally someone who agrees with me! :D I also believed that the fact that they just had Caroline deal with it... without an apology from Damon was SCREWED up! I am trying to go towards that plotline where Caroline is much more tougher... THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :D

**Laura201112**: IKR! :D

**Lazydreamer99:** Thank you! Yeah, I felt bad for her too!

**LaLaALa521:** =)

**BangelSpuffy**: Tank jew! :D :P

**Debbie87:** Sure thing... ;)

**AmyFrancis**: LOOL! Thanks for reviewing! :D I felt bad for her too!

**Corra98:** THANK YOUUUUU! That is really nice of you! :D Yeah, Caroline has been through a lot... but I promise she'll be stronger the next time you read. :)

****OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Reunion<strong>

Caroline drove slowly listening to the radio with a small smile on her face. It had been 3 years since she had left Mystic Falls. A lot had changed with her life, while first off, she was no longer 'alive', Caroline laughed at the thought, but couldn't help but feel the little sting at her chest, she was no longer human, she was never going to have children… never going to be able to be the same Caroline ever again.

She sighed as she remembered all her friends and family she left behind, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Stefan… she didn't know how to face them after she just left Mystic Falls without informing them. And then there were Elena and Damon… Elena, well betrayed her. She was her best friend and yet she didn't care about how Caroline felt… then, Damon… he never ever did actually care about Caroline. After Caroline turned, she remember everything, the way Damon abused her, feed on her, and manipulated her, he never loved her at all. She couldn't help the anger that built inside her, and yet she couldn't manage to keep it restored because as much as it angered her, it pained her even more. She loved him, and he broke her heart.

Caroline nodded her head in disbelief, it was time to move on and forget about Damon. _I mean I've been working on all of this for 3 years…_

Caroline sighed as her car crossed a big sign reading 'Mystic Falls'.

_Here it goes… _She thought to herself as she continued to drive.

* * *

><p>Caroline hesitated as she walked slowly towards her front door, <em>what will she think? Will she hate me…?<em>

Caroline slowly rang the door bell as she sighed loudly, _Now or never…_

The door opened slowly, revealing a very surprised woman on the other end. "Hi… mom," Caroline managed to breathe out, with a small smile on her lips.

Caroline watched as her mom wrapped her arms around her, causing Caroline to sigh in relief, "I missed you Care."

Caroline smiled, as she felt tears form into her eyes, "I missed you too mom."

* * *

><p>Caroline stared at the ground as she told her mother about everything, why she left and what exactly happened when she was gone. She didn't know how her mother was going to react to everything…<p>

Liz looked at her daughter reassuringly, "Your still my daughter Caroline… vampire or not… I love you. And the fact that Damon hurt you… you're a strong girl Caroline, and I know you can handle anything, plus, it's his lost… he never got to know the real you."

Caroline smiled brightly at that, as the two hugged once again.

"I love you, mom."

* * *

><p>"I know that you hate me… but I need your help," Damon stated.<p>

He was currently at the Grill trying to persuade Bonnie into helping him find Stefan. Stefan had run away with Klaus leaving a very depressed, yet annoying Elena behind. It annoyed, yet pained him even more that Elena still cared about Stefan so much, even after Damon told her how he felt 2 years ago…

"Sure, I'll help you Damon," Bonnie stated just as firmly, as Damon asked.

Damon's eyes narrowed, "what's the catch?"

Bonnie smiled, "no catch… Stefan was my friend too Damon… and I'll help you for his sake."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Judgy!"

Bonnie groaned in frustration, which caused Damon to smirk, he really did like Bonnie and cared about her… as a friend, but like he was going to tell her that. He was Damon Salvatore for crying out loud!

* * *

><p>Caroline had been unpacking her things for practically 6 hours, a part from the time she spent with her mother. She sighed in relief as she lay on her bed, <em>finally done!<em>

Continuing to stare at the ceiling and twirl her sun ring softly on her finger, Caroline managed to get lost in her thoughts. Seeing her mother had been hard itself… she couldn't imagine her meeting her friends again. Although, her mother had taken everything pretty well… she didn't know if her friends would. Truthfully, she didn't think she trusted them enough… or maybe she just wasn't ready to face them.

_What if they were to ask where I went? Why?… I can't answer all those questions…_

Caroline didn't notice her mother walk into her room, "Care?"

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts as she put her attention on her mother.

"You've been in your room for the whole day, don't you think you should go out… maybe to the Grill meet some of your old friends again?"

"Uh…" Caroline didn't know what to say, she couldn't just go out… what if she were to meet Elena… or worse, Damon.

"Come on! You can't lock yourself in your room for the rest of your life! And we both know that for you a life times a lot…"

Caroline grinned at her mother, then gave in, "Fine… I'll go to the Grill…"

Liz smiled, and started to leave her room, "Don't be too late…"

"Yeah… the Grill, the only descent place in this town, where everyone she's trying to avoid are probably there…" Caroline muttered to her self as she put her boots on.

* * *

><p>Caroline parked her car right outside of the Grill, she slowly walked over to the entrance and took a deep breathe before walking in.<p>

Caroline smiled, the Grill hadn't changed a bit, same smell, same people… it almost felt like she had finally returned home.

"Caroline?" Bonnie said softly as she looked at Caroline from her seat.

Damon's brows furrowed, "What? Bonnie…"

"Oh my god…" Bonnie said softly as she stood from her seat immediately and ran towards her best friend.

Damon looked at her like she was crazy, _What was she doing? _Once she got up from her seat, Damon looked at her curiously, and watched her run towards the entrance. Damon got up and followed her.

Caroline jumped as she felt arms wrap around her instantly, "I missed you so much!" Bonnie said at Caroline's neck.

Caroline smiled, "I missed you to Bonnie."

They both separated, and smiled at each other, "What… Why… Where?" Bonnie spluttered.

Caroline was about to respond but stopped as she noticed a very curious yet amused Damon standing a few feet away from them. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him, he looked… perfect… with his beautiful eyes… teasing grin- _wait! Stop! He broke your heart! Shattered it! You are not to go crawling back to him! _

Damon followed Bonnie to the entrance curiously and was surprised to who he saw. It was Caroline. Wow, she looked different… beautiful. _Wait… what?_

As he continued to stare at her, she noticed him standing there. At first he noticed a small smile on her face as she looked at him… but then… he could have sworn he saw anger, pain, hurt in her eyes all at once as she stared at him in disbelief. That somehow made him feel uncomfortable, _What was her problem…_

"No, seriously… where'd you go?" Bonnie asked softly, causing Caroline to frown.

"I didn't mean to leave just like that… I just had to leave Mystic Falls…" Caroline said trailing off, not able to look at Bonnie in the eye. I mean, she couldn't tell her that Damon Salvatore, the one that she thought she loved was in love with Elena.

Bonnie nodded slowly, knowing that Caroline probably didn't want to talk about it, "I'm so sorry Caroline, I would have stayed longer but I gotta go… we have a lot of catching up to do… tomorrow night?" Bonnie asked rushing through the question.

Caroline smiled, "Yeah, I'd love that…"

Caroline watched Bonnie leave the Grill, once she was gone, Caroline glanced at Damon who still stood awkwardly in the same position as before.

Damon grinned teasingly, "Don't I get a hug?"

_Unbelievable, after everything… he had the nerve._

Caroline's jaw clenched, but ending up ignoring him as she walked out of the Grill. She was so close to her car but got turned around by a hand gripping her forearm. Caroline faced Damon, a bit surprised, but really frustrated.

"What's your deal Blondie?" Damon asked a bit frustrated himself.

Caroline ripped her arm away from his reach and narrowed her eyes at him, "What's it to you? It's not like you cared about what I felt before?"

"What?" Damon managed to breathe out, clearly confused.

"I remember everything Damon," Caroline simply stated, but Damon noticed the anger in her words.

"Remember…?" Damon said trailing off, not understanding what she was saying.

Caroline took a step closer to him, "I remember you using me… pushing me around… manipulating me, abusing me… feeding _on _me."

Damon gulped, how did she remember… unless…

"You're a-"

"Vampire," Caroline said finishing off Damon's sentence.

Caroline couldn't help but smirk at the blank expression on Damon's face.

"How?" Damon asked, slightly concerned and curious.

Caroline's brow rose, "Why? Afraid that you can't push me around no more?"

"No," Damon said a little to quickly.

Caroline laughed bitterly, as she came in closer to Damon. Damon could feel her warm breathe on his skin, "Well, good because I'm no longer the old Caroline that was gullible enough to think that you actually cared for her…"

Damon could have sworn he saw a flash of pain in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel bad, "That's not true Caroline… I-"

Damon was interrupted once again by Caroline, "Save it, Damon."

Damon was about to speak but Caroline beat him to it, "The only one you've cared about is Elena…"

Damon looked like he'd been slapped in the face, he didn't know what to say… instead he just stared at her.

Caroline could feel the tears forming in her eyes, she had to leave before she started to cry in front of him, she couldn't have him thinking of her being weak. She worked so hard to build the walls around her heart, she couldn't have them crumble down. She couldn't be vulnerable… she just couldn't. Caroline turned around and started to walk towards her car once again, but this time she wasn't stopped. Getting in the car, she glanced at Damon one last time who stood in the same place, with an expression on his face that she couldn't exactly make out. She nodded her head slightly, wanting to shake every thought out of her head. She drove the car slowly out of the parking lot leaving a speechless Damon behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what you guys think?<strong>

**Review?**

**Comment?**

**Ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters! Although, I wish I did! :P**

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter! I hope this answers your questions a bit about Bonnie leaving all of a sudden… plus, a new character is introduced and he's pretty big in this fanfic.. So try not to hate him to much ;).**

**Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore : **AWWWW! Thank you! They won't be meeting in this chapter but I promise the next chapter… and she will definitely be mad at Elena! =)

**Starzee: **Lool, sorry… but I hope this chapter clears everything up for you. :D

**Chloevamp: **Yeah! LOOL! I'll try making Elena regret everything sees done after seeing Caroline hate her so much! I promise… next chapter! =)

**Damon's Vampire Barbie : **Thanks! :P

**Laura201112 : **Yeah! I liked that fact too! I also liked the fact that he was so speechless.. :P A lot of moment like that are going to happen ;)

**Bookfreak25 : **THANK YOU! I loved those moments too! I hope this chapter explains everything about Caroline and Bonnie`s encounter! And yes, they will stick for each other more! :P

**LaLaALa521: **Ikr! That's pretty much the whole point of this storyline ;)

**Daroline : **Loool! Thanks! Yes, you will be seeing Klaus… but he might not be her sire… ;) I guess we will see.

**Corra98: **THANKS! Hopefully, your questions will be answered throughout these few chapters that I will be posting! And I was happy over the fact of Caroline rejecting him too, serves him right! Lool, your not the only one who thinks that! :P I just feel that he should be rejected a few times and then prove that he's right for Caroline =)

**: **Lool! Well, I guess we will see =) Oh, and a year after she left, so she had 2 years to manage and live through being a vampire… I pretty sure 17 years old.

****OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)****

* * *

><p>Damon lay on his bed, not able to sleep. He couldn't go to sleep after everything that had happen earlier. The worst thing was that he didn't know why it bothered him so much… He guessed that it was probably the fact that she figured out about all he did to her. But still, who cares if she knew? So, she hated him now… why did that bother him? Why couldn't he bare the pain in her face when she talked to him? Why did he want to comfort her and just make everything better…? Why?<p>

Damon groaned in frustration, I mean… every time Elena was mad at him, he didn't exactly feel this way. Every time Elena cried, he didn't feel his chest ache in pain. But with Caroline… tonight… it did. Why?

Damon loved Elena, and he always will… right? Its not like he cared about Caroline… its not like he cared what she thought… did he? Then why did he not talk back… why didn't he snap in her face for accusing him…?

Maybe it was just the fact that he didn't want to make her feel bad then she already was- Wait, since when did he care?

Damon closed his eyes tightly, he just wanted to block out all thoughts and questions he had.

_I love Elena, I love Elena, I love Elena…_

Damon constantly thought to himself, of course he loved Elena… he told her so himself and kissed her 3 years. That's what he wanted right?

Damon rolled onto his side and tried to fall asleep… and he knew that was probably impossible.

* * *

><p>Caroline slammed her bedroom door and practically jumped onto her bed. She was trying so hard to not breakdown and let all tears fall. She wasn't going to breakdown and throw away everything she had worked on for all these 3 years! She was Caroline Forbes! But, who could blame her… seeing him again, brought back memories she didn't want to recall. Yet, after seeing him, all the feelings she was trying to avoid came rushing back to the surface.<p>

She couldn't still love him… could she? No! Not after what he did… besides its not like he loved her, his world revolved around Elena.

Caroline battled with her thoughts as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

What she didn't notice was a familiar face stood outside her window, watching her sleep.

He chuckled, and smirked at Caroline's sleeping, yet crying form.

"Caroline… I've missed you so much, to bad its time for you to go…"

The tall man laughed as he walked away from Caroline's house, _You can live your life for now Caroline… just for now…_

* * *

><p>Damon woke up sleepily as the sun hit his face. He groaned as he got up from his bed, it took him a few minutes to recall exactly what happen the other night, he groaned once again and walked to the bathroom.<p>

He sighed as the warm water hit his face as he continued to splash his face with water.

"Da… Damon"

Damon shot his face up to notice a bleeding figure fall to the floor.

"Stefan!" Damon exclaimed as he ran towards his wounded brother.

Damon held his brother for support, "What-"

Stefan interrupted Damon, sounding concerned and frightened, "You've got to save her…"

Damon's brows furrowed, "Save who?"

Stefan grunted as he almost fell to the ground again, "Car-Caroline… Caroline, Damon!"

Before Damon could say anything else Stefan blackout in his arms.

_Save Caroline? _

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes shot open immediately as Bonnie called out her name constantly.<p>

"Caroline wake up!" Bonnie exclaimed practically pushing Caroline off the bed.

"Alright! I'm up!" Caroline said giggling as she sat on her bed, looking at Bonnie like she'd gone insane.

"Great! Today… me, you, and catching up," Bonnie demanded.

Caroline grinned, "Alright, let me just change."

"YAY!" Bonnie exclaimed as she watched Caroline go to the bathroom, but raised an eyebrow at Caroline stopping in her tracks.

Caroline turned around curiously, "What was up with you leaving right after you saw me, yesterday?"

Bonnie's body tensed as she stared at Caroline. Caroline became more curious.

"What's wrong Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed, "When, I saw you… I noticed you were different…"

Caroline raised her brow, urging Bonnie to continue, "I know you're a vampire Caroline…"

Caroline looked at Bonnie surprised, "How?"

Bonnie stuttered at first but knew that hiding stuff from Caroline wasn't the best thing, "Stefan sort of told me… a while ago…"

_Stefan… how did he know about me being a vampire? _

"But, that's impossible…" Caroline trailed off.

Bonnie sighed, "Apparently, not. Stefan was with Klaus… one of the original vampires, he was after Elena for over 3 years… they've been keeping track of you for that long as well."

Caroline's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yes… Klaus claims to keep you hostage if Elena doesn't give herself in… the only thing that worries me is when he'll make his move… he hasn't for 3 years…" Bonnie said slowly as she slowly got lost in her thoughts.

_What! Caroline was going to be captured by some stalker vampire, just because of Elena! It was always about Elena! Why? What was so special! Why couldn't just once… someone think for her… about her… think about her well being, before Elena's…?_

"What about Stefan… wasn't he…" Caroline trailed off, not wanting to say much.

"Yes, Klaus compelled him to forget his 'human side' and just come with him… just recently Stefan was freed from Klaus' compulsion…"

"How did he manage to do that?" Caroline asked curiously.

"…dunno," Bonnie replied, as Caroline continued to look at her curiously.

"That still doesn't answer my question…"

Bonnie smiled slightly, "Care, it's not like I didn't want to spend time with you-"

"Of course it is Bonnie… it's because I'm a vampire right?" Caroline interrupted her, not able to hide the pain from her voice.

A small smile appeared on Bonnie's face, "Care, vampire or not… your still the same Caroline Forbes… your still my best friend…"

Caroline smiled, "Then why'd you leave so quickly?"

Bonnie tensed, "Stefan… was-uh… in trouble…"

Caroline's brows furrowed, "trouble?"

Bonnie nodded slightly, "When Stefan was freed… he tried to find ways to kill Klaus… so that neither Elena nor you would get hurt in any way… he was so close, but before he could finish the job, Klaus sent one of his 'successful' hybrids after him…"

"But, how'd you know he was in trouble?" Caroline asked still confused.

"Remember the time when Damon drank from me?" Bonnie asked softly trying not to remember the memory.

"Yeah…"

"We'll Stefan made me drink his blood… so I could heal…" Bonnie continued.

Caroline came to realization, as she finished Bonnie's sentence for her, "So, after drinking his blood you can feel if his in trouble or not."

Bonnie scoffed, "I wish… its more like sensing every emotion…"

Caroline blinked in surprise, "Wow… how… _witchy_…"

Bonnie giggled at that, and walked up to Caroline, hugging her, "I won't let anything happen to you Caroline…"

Caroline smiled, hugging her friend back, "I know."

* * *

><p>Stefan's eyes fluttered open slowly, only to have a concerned Elena sitting next to him.<p>

"Oh thank god!" Elena exclaimed as she creased Stefan's cheek constantly.

"Finally! Took you long enough," Damon grumbled as he made his way to the other side of his brother.

Stefan looked around the familiar room, he was in his room. He was laying in his bed, less blood on him from before. He tried sitting up, and groaned as the pain struck him. Elena pushed him back done, "Just lay… Stefan."

Damon looked at both Elena and Stefan, who looked at each other. He couldn't help but feel jealous over the fact of how concerned she was for Stefan…

"So what was that about earlier?" Damon asked, happy that he got their attention, he couldn't sit and watch them have a 'lovey-dovey conversation'.

Stefan sighed, "Caroline's in trouble…"

Before Damon could ask why, or how, Elena spoke, "Caroline? But, we haven't seen her in 3 years…"

Damon's brows furrowed, _Elena didn't know… but why? Caroline was her best friend?_

"Elena… Caroline returned yesterday…" Damon said trailing off as he saw the surprised expression on Elena's face.

"What? But… no one told me…" Elena said in disbelief.

Damon looked at her confused, _what's wrong with Blondie…_

"Klaus wants her…" Stefan simple stated as he caught both Elena's and Damon's confused expressions.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"… because he wants Elena…" Stefan said glancing at Elena then at Damon.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"He let me go… on one condition… I had to give you all a message, he said that if Elena didn't turn herself in…" Stefan trailed off.

"Caroline would replace your position," Damon said, finishing off Stefan's sentence.

Stefan sighed, "I wish… he said if he didn't get Elena… he'd torture Caroline… and eventually-"

"Stop…" Damon said surprising both Elena and Stefan.

Elena was the first one to look away, but was still surprised by Damon, and glanced at Stefan's condition, "How'd you get hurt?"

"I've been freed for a while now… and I've tried to find a way to kill Klaus so that Caroline and you wouldn't have to be troubled by him…" Stefan stated.

Damon tensed, "So you've been freed from Klaus for a while and you didn't tell us?"

"Damon-"

"Do you even have any idea how much we worried about you… we looked for you constantly!" Damon growled.

Elena glared at Damon, which made him even more mad.

"I'm sorry Damon…"

Damon scoffed, "Sure you are."

Damon cooled down as he asked, ``How long have you been freed?``

Stefan sighed, ``A year and few months…``

``What?`` Damon asked angry yet with disbelief.

Elena ignored Damon as she put her attention back on Stefan, "but that still doesn't explain your condition…"

Stefan sighed, "I was so close in figuring out how to kill him… but he sent one of his hybrids after me…"

Damon looked at him curiously, "What do you mean you were close?"

"Well, I'd been travelling for a while… trying to figure out anything that would help me kill Klaus, then I came across this witch, she claimed she knew a way to kill Klaus… but told me to meet her later on that day… but when I got there…"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Of course… Klaus killed her, what you think just because he let you go, he was going to not keep an eye on you?"

Stefan ignored Damon's sarcastic remark and continued to speak, "then I ran… back to Mystic Falls before he got to me… which is when I got attacked by one of his hybrids…"

Stefan smiled slightly at the thought of Bonnie finding him, clearly worried. But he decided to keep that to himself… he didn't want Damon and Elena to know that Bonnie knew about him being 'back to normal' for months… they'd probably snap at her like how Damon did to him…

Elena nodded slightly, trying to take in everything Stefan was telling Damon and her.

"Did you happen to get the witches name… or the hybrids?" Elena asked curious.

"No, not the witches but… I kind of remember the hybrids name…" Stefan said trying to recall the name that he clearly couldn't remember.

Damon tapped his foot eagerly, as he groaned annoyed, "So what was it?"

"… Al-An-…Alex, yeah, Alex, Alex Jones," Stefan stated spluttering at first.

"Alex?" Damon asked in disbelief.

Stefan nodded, and then Damon snorted, "Klaus, Elijah… and then out of no where, Alex Jones?"

Stefan rolled his eyes; Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"So, you think maybe Klaus has ordered… this Alex, to do the dirty work for him?" Elena asked curiously.

Stefan nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess so… I doubt he would come himself…"

Damon nodded, "So what now?"

"Now?… Damon I have to give myself into Klaus…" Elena said, like it was obvious.

"What! No! Are you out of your mind?" Damon exclaimed.

"What else a I supposed to do, Damon! I can't just let Caroline die!" Elena yelled back.

"Why not?" Damon exclaimed which caused Elena to look at him in disbelief.

Elena faced Stefan once again, "I have to do this Stefan…"

Stefan hesitated, "Maybe we can figure out another way…"

"You too…?" Elena breathed out in disbelief.

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt… we'll find away for both of you to be unharmed." Stefan stated reassuringly.

Elena nodded slowly, while Damon rolled his eyes, "We all know there's no way…"

Both Stefan and Elena glared at Damon causing him to glare equally back, "What? You all know it's the truth."

"No, Damon. We will find a way… and that's including not harming Caroline in any way… right?" Stefan asked Damon, clearly not trusting him. He knew his brother loved Elena and he also knew he would do anything to keep her save… even if it meant having Caroline killed.

Damon rolled his eyes, and groaned in frustration, as he gave in, "Fine."

Stefan nodded at his brother.

Damon watched as Elena comforted her brother, she looked happy. Damon couldn't help but feel jealous. What surprised him more was the fact that he actually thought letting Caroline die was okay… he didn't believe that did he?

* * *

><p>"I like this one! It suits you way better than that one!" Caroline stated as she pointed at the other dress in disgust, causing Bonnie to chuckle.<p>

"Anything you say Caroline."

Caroline smiled, and then blinked rapidly, "I can't believe it…"

Bonnie looked at Caroline confused, then looked towards where Caroline was looking and her eyes widened, _Oh my god!_

Before Bonnie noticed what was happening around her she felt Caroline run past her and hug the familiar man that stood a few feet away from them.

_Caroline no…!_

Bonnie hurried behind Caroline, until she was right behind the two. The two broke up from the hug and Bonnie memorized the man's features; he was pretty tall and built. His eyes were deep sea blue and he had a head full of dark blonde hair.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked surprised.

He smirked, "Well, I was in the town… I didn't know this is where you would run off to…?"

Caroline laughed, "Well, I'm glad we ran into each other!"

His smirk grew, "Yeah, I'm glad too…"

Bonnie stood near them, _No! This is not happening! How does Caroline know him?_

Bonnie managed to speak, yet it didn't come out as clearly as she planned, "Wh- how do… uh you guys-kn-know each other?"

Caroline giggled, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"He was one of my best friends… when I left Mystic Falls… he was there through it all…" Caroline said smiling.

"Yeah we even dated for a while… didn't go to well…" the man said chuckling.

"But, we still managed to be friends," Caroline finished off, grinning.

Bonnie looked at them confused and couldn't help the fear that was building within her body. She jumped when he spoke again, "Oh, my bad… I forgot to introduce myself…"

Bonnie stared at him blankly as he brought his hand forward, "My name's Alex, Alex Jones, I don't think we've met before…?"

Bonnie gulped, as she shook his hand hesitantly, _Yeah… sure we haven't…_

* * *

><p><strong> There's the chapter every1! I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry about Damon but I promise he'll start to care more... he's just in mized emotions right now... he thinks he loves Elena... <strong>

**Oh and Elena and Caroline are going to meet in the next chapter! Can't wait!**

**Review! Comment! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries! But I wish I did!**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for soooo long! I've been pretty busy… and I didn't know what to do with this chapter… I wrote this in the middle of the night a few days ago… so try not being to hard on me. I know is pretty short. But I promise the other chapter will be longer! :P OH! And CAN'T WAIT FOR ALL OF YOU TO READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE ENDING! :D**

**Thanks to all the review and alerts! I'd like to thank, Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore (thanks for all the reviewing…and I LOVE you story, Return, continue updating!),Chloe vamp, Marina164509,**

**LaLaALa521, TeamStefanBitches, bookfreak25, Corra98 (THANK YOU FOR THE PM! IT REALLY MEANT A LOT =)), VampCaroline, Damon's Vampire Barbie, Lazydreamer99, Candice Joseph, Anne and Stephybites.**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVEIWS! Hope you all like this chapter as well! But, I promise this is not the end to the Elena and Caroline confrontation! :P**

******OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)******

* * *

><p>Bonnie stared at the hand raised in front of her hesitantly, but eventually took his hand with hers, "B-Bonnie."<p>

Caroline's brows furrowed at Bonnie's tensed figure, she looked scared… Why?

Alex smiled at Bonnie causing her to flinch slightly, she could just sense the death and decay on him.

Bonnie took control of herself, she couldn't let this man hurt Caroline… especially if he was with Klaus… she had to get Caroline away from him as soon as possible.

Bonnie managed to fake a smile upon her face, "Well, it was nice meeting you…" Bonnie flinched in her mind as she said that, "but, I should probably get Caroline home… it has only been her second day back…"

Caroline looked at Bonnie curiously, _Why was she acting this way?_

The man nodded reassuringly, "Yeah.. Sure…"

Bonnie took hold of Caroline's arm and practically dragged her out of the mall, leaving a smirking Alex behind.

_Just for a while Caroline… just for now…_

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, what was that about?" Caroline asked curiously, yet annoyed at Bonnie's gesture.<p>

Bonnie didn't think telling Caroline about Alex would be such a good thing, he looked like he meant a lot to her… she couldn't hurt her by telling her one of her "best friends" was out to kill her…

"Nothing… I just got really bored at the mall…" Bonnie replied, causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

"Since when does Bonnie Bennett get bored of shopping?" Caroline asked incredulously.

Bonnie didn't respond, she was to busy into thinking about whether to tell Caroline or not… and how they were going to get out of this mess. One thing was for sure… she needed help.

* * *

><p>Caroline sighed in relieve as the car came to a holt, in front of her house.<p>

"This is going to be so much fun! Just like old times…." Caroline chirped as she got out of the car, Bonnie following her.

Bonnie chuckled at Caroline's excitement, "Yeah! Like old times."

They both entered Caroline's house in excitement, but Bonnie still couldn't help but feel uneasy until she told Stefan and Damon about Alex being in town, and that fact that he surprisingly knew Caroline.

Caroline stopped in her tracks as she spotted Elena a few feet away from her, and her mother next to her. There stood the girl, that was apparently her best friend. The one that betrayed her, made her wish she didn't exist, made her think she didn't matter… made her feel like she was always the second choice… always…

Caroline looked at her mother in disbelief, while her mother stared at her pleadingly, mouthing a "sorry" in the process. Caroline watched her mother go up the stairs leaving Elena, Bonnie and herself alone.

Anger boiled through Caroline's veins as her hands went into fists, trying so hard not to blow out on Elena.

"Caroline…" Elena stated with a smile as she neared Caroline and a surprised and confused Bonnie behind her.

Caroline stepped back, causing her to bump into Bonnie, "What are you doing here!"

Elena looked taken back at Caroline's sudden burst, "I heard you were in town… I came to see you… you're my friend Car-"

Caroline's eyebrows arched, as she felt like ripping Elena's head off right off her so called "perfect" body, "Friend?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline confused, and surprised, why was she acting like this, she had expected Caroline to be happy to see one of her friends after 3 years… and Bonnie was pretty sure that's what Elena expected too.

"Friends don't betray friends, Elena! They don't hurt each other!" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena's brows furrowed, as her curiosity increased, "What are you-"

"I saw everything Elena! I saw you kiss Damon right in front of my eyes 3 years ago! You even knew I cared about him… that I loved him but that never stopped you! You never thought about me even once!"

Elena's eyes widened, so did Bonnie's as she looked at Elena in shock.

"Caroline I didn't mean to…"

Caroline laughed bitterly, "Save it Elena, you were never my friend… and you never will be…"

Elena looked hurt, she didn't mean for this to happened, "Car-"

"Just go Elena!" Caroline yelled, as she balled her fists tighter, rage spreading through her entire body.

Elena flinched at Caroline's words and left without looking back, leaving an angry Caroline and shocked yet concerned Bonnie behind.

"Caroline… was that why you left?" Bonnie asked looking towards the ground, still behind a raging Caroline.

Bonnie watched as Caroline's body softened, and as she turned around to face Bonnie, nodding. Bonnie sighed as she took her pained friend into her arms, "You should have told me…"

Caroline tried not letting her tears fall, "It wouldn't have mattered, you would have taken Elena's side anyway… its always about her…"

Bonnie nodded her head in disagreement at the crook of Caroline's neck, "I wouldn't have, especially what she put you through…"

Caroline sighed as she continued to hug her friend.

* * *

><p>Bonnie drove up to the boarding house, she had just come from Caroline's house, she had told her about why she left… she left knowing that Caroline probably wanted some time alone. It pained Bonnie to see her friend so hurt. But as much as she wanted to be mad at both Elena and Damon she couldn't because Elena was still her friend and Damon… well she wouldn't admit it… but she had a soft spot for him… and she desperately needed Stefan's and Damon's help right now… she had to tell them about Caroline… and about Alex.<p>

Bonnie rushed out of her car as she made her way towards the door, banging on it loudly, causing a very irritated Damon to answer it.

"What do you want Judgy?"

Bonnie sighed, "I need you help…"

* * *

><p><em>Caroline ran through the woods, grasping for air. Her hair was a mess as it stuck to her sweaty face and neck. Blood smeared all over her face, as her swollen lips tried to call for help. Tears fell down her cheeks as nothing came out of her mouth, her body started to feel numb at the lack of energy she had left in her system, she found her body unable to move as she heard his footsteps behind her, causing her to panic.<em>

"_Please… don't hurt me…" Caroline begged, as she started to cry even harder._

_The man stood in front of Caroline's crying and shaking form and smirked, "Technically… I'm not going to hurt you…"_

_Shivers went up and down her spin as she heard the man's voice ringing in her ears, his piercing blue eyes and fluent accent making her flinch. _

_Caroline stared at the man before her, "I don't want to die…"_

_The dark blonde haired man sighed, "Well… that's not your decision is it?"_

_Caroline's breathe caught in her throat, "Why are you doing this?"_

_The man shrugged, "I guess we all have our reasons… Let's just say… mine might not be for the best…"_

_Caroline flinched at the chuckle that escaped the man's lips, "Don't worry Caroline… you'll be fine…"_

_Before Caroline could ask what he meant, she screamed in response to the man cracking her neck instantly, making her world go black as she lifelessly feel to the ground._

Caroline shot her head up from her bed, as she felt the cold sweat that formed while she slept. She jumped when she heard a sigh coming from the other end of her room.

Caroline's eyes widened as she got out of her bed instantly, "W-what are you d-doing here…?"

"I'm surprised you remember me…" the man smirked at her.

Caroline stared at his blue eyes as he spoke again, "Did you miss me?"

Caroline's body started to tense as he stepped closer to her, "it was so easy to get in your head right now… causing you to remember me once again… I mean… I was your sire.. You can't just forget about me right?"

Caroline gulped, as fear stroked her body, _She sure didn't forget…_

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys like it?<strong>

**Review?**

**Comment?**

**Idea?**

**Ps. I promise I'll make the next chapter better and longer…**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, The Vampire Diaries, nor the characters.

Hey everyone! I'd just like to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts! It means a lot and keeps me going! Plese continue to do so!

About the chapter… sorry for not updating in a while… but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please try not being to hard on me… I was having a writers block but I think the next chapter will be better… other than that ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Oh, and about Caroline's sire… I think with the hints and clues given you guys should be able to guess who it is…

DAROLINE MOMENT AT THE ENDING! YAYYYY! :P

ENJOY!

****OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)****

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me?" Caroline asked, almost pleading.<p>

The man smirked, "Why do you think I want something from you?"

Caroline shut her eye tightly as the man caressed her cheek lightly, stepping closer to her, until she was able to feel his breathe on her skin.

"W-why'd you turn me…?" Caroline spluttered, with her eyes still closed.

He stared at the scared Caroline before her, "Because I've got plans for you, Caroline…"

Caroline didn't know what to do… she couldn't run… she couldn't hide… and she apparently couldn't fight him, cause he was probably way stronger, she was feeding on animal blood anyway…

"Who are you…?"

The man hesitated at first, "Let's just say that I'm the start of many…"

Caroline's brows furrowed as she slowly started to open her eyes, only to notice he was gone, _start of many?_

* * *

><p>Anger boiled through Damon, <em>How could she know him?<em>

Bonnie had recently told both Stefan and Damon about Alex, and how he was Caroline's friend… best friend…

"Does she know?" Stefan asked curiously, yet concerned.

Bonnie shook her head in disagreement, "I couldn't tell her… not after I saw how close they were-"

"Close or not! Caroline could get hurt!" Damon exclaimed, cutting Bonnie off, and getting ver surprised Stefan and Bonnie staring at him in awe.

Stefan's brows furrowed, yet a bit amused, "Weren't you the one that claimed that we should just let Caroline die?"

Bonnie looked at Damon in disbelief as she noticed Damon start to tense, "No… That's not- Well… could we just get to the point here… she needs to know! We all know that we can't have her thinking of him being her so called 'best friend'."

Both Bonnie and Stefan nodded, but Stefan couldn't help be amused by the fact that Damon was spluttering.

"But, we can't tell her… not yet… she seems to really care about him-"

Once again Bonnie was interrupted by Damon, "Care about him? She doesn't even know him-"

"She's been through a lot Damon! And, I don't want to hurt her more by telling her that the only person that stood by her side all these years is not who he says he is!" Bonnie snapped, clearly annoyed. First, he kept interrupting her; second, he was the one to talk… especially after what he did to Caroline.

Damon and Stefan simply stared at Bonnie, both surprised, "Bonnie… but we have to tell her…"

Bonnie stared at Stefan as he spoke, still feeling Damon's eyes on her, "Yes, we will Stefan… but I believe.. That just for now… we keep this between ourselves."

Stefan nodded at Bonnie, then both individuals stared at Damon, who just looked between the two, "What? I'm not going to tell her… I would but, we aren't really at good terms right now… have no idea why…"

Bonnie sighed out loud before she could stop herself, causing Damon's attention, "You know don't you?"

Bonnie hesitated, "Me? What? No! Know what?"

Damon rolled his eyes, as Stefan looked at the two confused, "About why Blondie's all worked up?… Or maybe you know why see left…"

Damon watched as Bonnie looked towards the ground and got taken by surprise, "You know?"

Bonnie looked at Stefan then Damon, who simply looked confused, "N- Yeah…"

Damon shifted his weight from one leg to the other, urging Bonnie to continue, Bonnie was starting to get frustrated, "It's not my secret to tell…"

Stefan looked at Bonnie with concern, something was bothering her…

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Judgy! Caroline can't keep secrets of her own! Why would you keep hers…!"

"Shut up Damon! Caroline has changed… she's nothing like who you project her to be! And about her leaving… why don't you ask Elena! Caroline clearly hates both of you!"

Damon flinched at that, _She hates me?_

Stefan looked at her confused, "Why would she hate Elena…"

Damon watched as Bonnie tensed, "Let's just say, Elena didn't exactly get the greeting she wanted from Caroline…"

Damon's eyes widened, he knew exactly what happened, she probably snapped at Elena for no reason… just like the night before… with him.

_Wait… but he was the one at fault… he understood her hating him… but why Elena._

Damon's hands went into fists as anger rose through him, _What was her problem?_

Before he knew it, he was out the door, leaving surprised faces behind.

* * *

><p>Caroline lay in her bed, constantly thinking about her 'sire'… she just wanted to be happy… why couldn't she have that! Now she was scared of even walking out her bedroom door… <em>"I've got plans for you Caroline…"<em>

Caroline flinched, _why does this always happened to me?_

Caroline remembered everything… the way she was chased in the woods… not knowing what was happening… then blacking out after a sharp pain pierced her neck… _crack!_

Her hand went up to her cold neck.

Remembered… walking up only to find a sudden burning urge in her throat… then, Alex… he helped me… control my hunger… surprisingly he had been a vampire from before… but he promised me that he'd never leave me… that he'd never let me down… which is why she cared about him, respected him.

Caroline smiled, and sighed, _I can't lock myself in here for eternity! Who am I kidding, the man came here before without invitation… he could come anytime he wanted to… there was no place I could hide…_

Caroline stumbled off of her bed and out her door in an instant as she started to walk for fresh air.

* * *

><p>Caroline continued to walk , now through the woods… as long as she was out she could probably catch a bunny or anything… she was starving.<p>

Caroline was caught by surprise as she was flung to ground harshly.

Caroline groaned in pain, "Seriously?"

She shot her head up to notice Damon standing a few feet away from her.

"What's up with your _bitchy_ attitude lately, first with me… then Elena?" Damon asked curiously, but Caroline could notice the anger in his eyes.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "And why do you care, how I act?"

Damon opened his mouth to snap back, but Caroline beat him to it, "Oh wait… I get it now… Damon just can't stand the fact that someone would say something against his pathetic Elena."

Damon growled in frustration, while Caroline smirked, but she couldn't help but feel the sting at her chest at the fact that he was getting upset over her talking bad about Elena… a part of her wanted her to have him feel about her like that.

"Wow, your still not over her yet?" Caroline asked curiously.

Damon just looked at her angrily, "Stop."

"Little Damon just can't find someone else to love… now can he?… still chasing his brothers girl," Caroline stated mockingly, as she glared back at him.

Caroline noticed Damon growl, and before she knew it, she was pinned harshly against the nearest tree. She screamed in agony as she noticed a branch had gone through her stomach.

"What? Who else was I supposed to fall for… you?" Damon asked angrily, as he shoved her against the tree once before, causing her to scream in pain, once again.

Damon backed away from Caroline, and noticed the bloody branch that went through her stomach, _wh-..I didn't know…_

His body tensed as he saw Caroline remove the stick from her gut and fall to the ground… crying?

Caroline couldn't help but cry… she tried so hard bottling her feelings up, trying to hide the pain… acting if she never did love him… but she couldn't do it anymore.. She just couldn't.. so she broke…

"No of course not…" she managed to say through her tears.

_What had he done… he just… he didn't mean to… he just g-got so angry…_

"Caroline-" Damon was interrupted by Caroline.

"… J-Jus…just leave me a-alone…" Caroline said as she started to cry even harder, now cradling herself on the hard cold floor as blood continued to poured down her now destroyed shirt.

"Caroline…I didn't mean to hurt you…" Damon said softly, completely speechless.

_Then what did he mean to do? _

Caroline looked up at Damon, with her watering eyes, "Yes, you did…"

Damon's heart sank, she looked so broken… so vulnerable.

"Car-"

"H-have you ev-er… wondered why I-I left Mystic F-Falls?" Caroline asked softly, not able to look at him.

Damon's brows furrowed, he never did know why she left… she just disappeared, not informing anyone… he never really cared until now…

Damon stared at the crying Caroline in front of him, he didn't know what to do… he couldn't comfort her… he was the one who just hurt her a few moments ago… so he just stared at Caroline reassuringly, who surprisingly was making his heart ache.

_Why does it bother me…?_

"I loved you Damon… I truly loved you…" Caroline said looking at him now.

Damon stood there speechless, as his eyes widened in surprise, _she what?_

"But… you… you didn't…" Caroline said softly as her eyes started to well up into tears again.

Damon stood motionless, so Caroline decided to continue, "You pushed me around… called me worthless.. A waste of space…"

Damon stiffened as he looked away from Caroline, still not moving.

"But after all that… I still loved you…" Caroline said sincerely.

Damon's head shot back at her after hearing that, "Why?"

Caroline shrugged slightly, "I guess love can make you do crazy things…"

Damon looked at Caroline confused as she started to laugh, "Take my condition as an example…"

Caroline pointed at her wound, looking at Damon with pain filled eyes. Damon flinched.

"You love Elena… and I tried not to believe it…" Caroline said a little harshly.

Damon flinched, as he saw more tears escape Caroline's eyes.

"But I guess I had to believe it… especially after I saw you tell her yourself, with my own two eyes…" Caroline said whipping her head away from Damon's stare as she started to cry even harder.

Damon's eyes widened, _what? She knew… she saw…_

Caroline continued to cry as she slowly started to get up, on her feet. Damon wanted to help her but couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't believe he was the reason Caroline left… who was he kidding why wouldn't he believe it after he treated her so badly…

"All my life… I've been second to Elena… just for once… after meeting you I thought that things were different… but I was wrong…" Caroline said softly as she continued to cry.

Damon couldn't take it anymore… watching her cry, in front of him… it was all him.. He caused her pain and broke her… surprisingly it bothered him. He hesitantly took a step towards her crying form.

They're faces were inches apart, as their bodies were almost touching, Damon raised his hand to her cheek, as he tried to comfort her as much as possible. He couldn't seem to see her cry… it… hurt…

Caroline looked at Damon confused, she didn't really understand his gesture.

"I'm sorry… for everything," Damon said sincerely, looking her straight in the eye.

Caroline sighed backing away from Damon, "No your not Damon…"

Damon stared at her in awe, and yet confused.

"I should go…" Caroline mumbled as she wiped her tears walking past Damon.

Caroline walked past Damon only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. Her heart skipped a beat at the certain contact.

"Don't go…" Damon pleaded.

Caroline looked back at Damon slightly shocked at the certain pain she heard in his voice… _or was she just imagining things?_

Caroline stared at his hand on her wrist, and sighed slightly, "What do you want Damon?"

Damon gulped, he didn't know what to say… but all he wanted was for her to stay… he didn't want her to walk away like this! He couldn't have her hating him for the rest eternity…

"To explain…" Damon said softly, not able to look at her eyes.

Caroline was about to speak but Damon beat her to it, "I didn't mean to hurt you Caroline… I was just- I wasn't thinking about others that I cared about… at that time the only one that I thought I cared about was Elena… I didn't notice my actions would hurt you…"

Caroline stared at Damon, before taking a few steps in front of him, now only inches apart, Damon gulped at the lack of distance between them, and at her intense stare.

"Then what did you notice?" Caroline asked softly, as she stared into his piercing blue eyes.

Damon stared at Caroline, she looked so beautiful… the way her eyes glistened in the sun… the way her blonde hair fall at her face and shoulders… and her lips… her lips that curve up into the most beautiful smile that he's ever seen… a smile that he's love to see again one day…

He'd forgotten the question as he started to caress her soft cheek with his thumb… his emotions taking the best of him, as he leaned in closer to Caroline, wanting so badly to closed the distance between the two.

Caroline watched as Damon leaned forward, she couldn't move… she was fighting… trying so bad to move… put she couldn't feel her legs…

She gasped slightly as Damon pressed his lips against hers slightly, and couldn't help but kiss him back, she loved him… and that was never going to change no matter how much she tried… she wanted to pull away but she couldn't… instead she kissed him back… letting the walls around her heart break slowly as she wrapped her hands behind his neck…

Damon didn't know what he was doing… he didn't know what got over him… but it felt right… kissing Caroline… it made his heart skip a beat…it was then… at that very moment he noticed he wanted her… he wanted Caroline… he wanted to hold her… comfort her… well.. Just be there for her.

It that very moment he realised he loved her, all along…

* * *

><p>So what you think?<p>

Review?

Comment?

Ideas?

Guesses on the 'sire'?

:D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor the characters!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Really meant a lot! I just wanted to clear a few things up a bit... **CAROLINE IS NOT GOING TO LET DAMON IN EASILY**! (lool, don't know why i used caps lock). But i truly feel that Damon should have to work harder to prove that he does really love her... Oh, and you'll find out who the sire is in the next chapter... but all of you will probably know for sure, who it is by the end of this chapter. :) And... another thing... Matt and Caroline are friends from before she left Mystic Falls (in the show that didn't exactly happen).

Well... thats it, enjoy the chapter... sorry if its to short..

ENJOY! =)

****OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)****

* * *

><p>Kissing him felt right… she felt whole. She knew she gave in, but she couldn't stop, the way he touched her… making her unstable… and the way he pulled her closer causing both to moan at the sudden contact… and the way-<p>

_Wait! What was she doing! Damon would always love Elena and always Elena! Never her! She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction!_

Caroline pushed away from a still dazed Damon, "I can't… I can't do this!"

Damon, still dazed, looked at Caroline with guilt, he didn't mean to kiss her… it just happened… he just couldn't control himself…

"Caroline… I'm so sor-I don't know what got over me…" Damon said as he looked at the ground in confusion, trying to place everything that had just happened.

Caroline started to walk away from Damon as he stood there confused, "Just, please… leave me alone!"

She couldn't help but shout at him, she wasn't going to allow him to take advantage of her anymore, mess around with her feelings, and ever… hurt her again! She wasn't!

Damon watched Caroline leave, as he stood motionless, wrestling with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Caroline stared at the ceiling, laying on the sofa, as she tried to forget what had just happened a few moments ago.<p>

"He kissed me…" she stated softly as she brought her finger tips to her lips, feeling his kiss that still lingered on her lips.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, _No, the kiss didn't mean anything! It was a mistake… all of it was a mistake… falling in love with him… everything!_

* * *

><p>Damon looked at the glass of bourbon that he was currently holding in his hand, as he was deep in thought. Bonnie and Stefan were upstairs discussing on what to do, and how to keep Caroline save as possible.<p>

"I kissed her…"

Damon groaned, why did he kiss her? Then he sighed, _because I love her…_

Damon smiled slightly, as he remembered the kiss they shared, it was sweet and gentle, her lips warm and soft against him, her moans causing his stomach to flutter. Damon sighed, as he spoke to himself, "Why couldn't you figure this out before moron…!"

Seeing her cry because of him, hurt him more than anything… he wanted to just hold her, comfort her and tell her he loved her… make things right! But, he couldn't… Caroline hated him, she didn't trust him, she loved him once but he was just so obsessed over Elena! Why was he so stupid… if he had known before that Caroline was the one for him before… he would have never had hurt her.

"_I loved you Damon… I truly loved you…"_

"_But… you… you didn't…" _

"_You pushed me around… called me worthless.. A waste of space…"_

"_But after all that… I still loved you…" _

Caroline's words ringed in Damon's ear as he felt more guilty, after everything he did… after all he did to hurt her… she still loved him… she was the one that loved him for him, not like Elena who constantly wanted him to change!

"_You love Elena… and I tried not to believe it…" _

"_But I guess I had to believe it… especially after I saw you tell her yourself, with my own two eyes…" _

Damon's heart sank, he hurt her! He caused her to leave Mystic Falls! It was his fault! All his fault…

But one thing was for sure, he was going to make things right! He wasn't going to let her just walk away… he loved her… and it was his fault for not noticing that sooner…

* * *

><p>The door bell rang, causing Caroline to jump slightly, <em>he was still out there…<em>

She slowly went to the door, wishing that it wasn't her 'sire' she couldn't really deal with a lot right now…

She smiled as she saw Matt Donovan at the door, "Hey Matt."

He looked at bit older, but he was still the good looking foot-ball player that she once secretly liked.

"Hey Matt? That's all I get?" Matt asked as he rose his arms out.

Caroline giggled, as she hugged him, "I missed you too, Matt."

They broke apart and she noticed concern on his face, "Why'd you leave Caroline…?"

Caroline gulped, "Um, I g-guess I just needed time alone… to think about my life… about my future…"

Matt nodded, "Well, I'm glad your back!"

Caroline smiled, "Yeah, me too."

"Well, lets go… I've got a lot of plans for today!" Matt said as he practically dragged her to his car.

Her eyes widened, "Like what?"

Matt laughed, "Drinks and pool."

Caroline laughed, "Wow, and I was about to argue on not taking me anywhere that would have caused you so much trouble to arrange…"

Matt chuckled, "Sorry…"

Caroline smiled sweetly at Matt as he got into the drivers seat beside her, "I was kidding Matt… I mean… I would love to kick your ass at pool."

Matt scoffed, "Yeah, keep dreaming Caroline!"

"I'm planning on it, " Caroline replied back as they both started to laugh.

* * *

><p>Damon was about to pour himself another glass of bourbon but was interrupted by Bonnie and Stefan entering the room.<p>

"Oh, hey guys…"

Stefan looked at Damon curiously, "Where'd you go before…"

Damon shrugged, not wanting to tell them about talking to Caroline at all.

Bonnie and Stefan shrugged it off as Bonnie started to speak, "Well, we should get going… Matt's throwing a surprise party for Caroline at the Grill, she apparently doesn't know yet."

Damon's brows furrowed, "We?"

Stefan nodded, "Yes, all of us are going to Caroline's party… whether you like it or not…"

Damon started to stutter, he wasn't exactly ready to face Caroline, especially with what happened between them before.

"C-could, um-uh I p-pass…?"

Stefan's brows furrowed at his brothers spluttering, as Bonnie smiled in amusement, "No, your coming Damon… we all have to convince her into staying here at the boarding house… so that she wouldn't have to be alone at her house… especially since Klaus and Alex are after her."

Damon's eyes widened, "What? Blondie's going to stay here?"

Stefan just continued to look at him confused, but Bonnie got more amused, "Yup!"

Damon gulped, and before he could say another word, Bonnie and Stefan dragged him out the door.

* * *

><p>"You have to stay near her…"<p>

Alex nodded as he stared at the man before him, "Yes, sir."

"Just continue to convince her that your still the same old guy she knew before… don't act yet… we will act at the right moment… not yet…" The man continued as he paced through the dark room.

Alex nodded, and hesitated before he spoke once again, "I-I just have one q-question…"

The man stared at him blankly, so Alex decided to continue, "Why'd you turn her?"

The man grinned, "… Because I felt like it…"

Alex looked at the man in disbelief, Caroline was once his friend and he never wanted her to change… he wanted her to live a normal life… and be happy. It still confused him on why Alex chose to be apart of _his_ force… but he had never wished to harm Caroline ever before… but why now?

"I've got plans for her…"

Alex's brows furrowed, "What plans, Kla-"

"You'll see…"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter! :)<strong>

**Review?**

**Comment?**

**Ideas?**

**The sire's pretty obvious now right? ;)**

**Any comments on if I should make Elena attend Caroline's surprise party?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, nor the characters; but if I did I would make Damon and Caroline fall for each other. ;) Plus, I don't own 'Never Say Never (Don't let me go)'; that belongs to the Fray! :P**

**I'M BACK BABY! :D**

**I am truly sorry for not updating in a looooonnnnnggggg time! It's just that March Break was near, and school and UGH! But, I'm back and here with another chapter! =)**

**I would just like a minute to thank, all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER AS WELL! Keep reviewing guys, it helps me with the story and it inspires me! :P**

**Here's the chapter guys, I was kind of having a writers block before but, I think this chapter is decent, review comment and inspire! =)**

******OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)******

* * *

><p>Bonnie sighed in relief when she entered the Grill to notice nothing but hurried teenagers doing decorations.<p>

_Good… Caroline wasn't here yet._

Bonnie then turned around to meet the Salvatore brothers that were following her into the Grill.

"Try to convince her guys… don't mess this up…" Bonnie stated lastly, before walking away, to help the others with the decorations.

Damon stared at the brunette that walked away in amusement, "How could we possibly mess this up?"

Stefan shrugged, grinning, "I'm sure you could find a way Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, real funny little brother."

Both Salvatore's walked towards the crowd of teenagers, that were having trouble putting up a banner.

Damon sighed, "Great, now we've got to help decorate."

Stefan chuckled, as the brothers continued to walk further into the filled Grill.

* * *

><p>"Ready to get schooled?" Caroline asked, grinning.<p>

"Yeah, sure… right after I beat you to humiliation," Matt stated grinning back as both of them slipped out of the car.

They had just pulled in front of the Grill and Caroline was pretty excited in just spending time with Matt for a change.

Caroline giggled, "Yeah sure…"

Matt chuckled, "Sarcasm noted."

Caroline laughed as she continued to go towards the Grill, stopping in her tracks as she noticed everything was different. There were decorations everywhere, including a huge banner that hung from the ceiling that read, _Welcome back, Caroline! _

"Surprise!"

Caroline smiled brightly, _oh my god._

"Surprise…" Caroline heard Matt whisper in her ear.

Caroline smiled, "You liar! You said we were here to play pool."

Matt shrugged, grinning, "Guess I just thought you deserved more than just a game of pool."

Caroline's heart swelled, "Thank you Matt…"

"No-"

Matt was interrupted by Caroline's arms wrapping around him, he chuckled as he hugged her back.

"No, problem."

Caroline smiled at the crock of his neck. Both pulled apart at the sound of a cough from an unwanted audience.

Caroline blushed as every looked at the two in amusement.

"Don't I get my hug?"

Caroline looked to the side to see Tyler walking up towards her with a huge grin on his face.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Of course…"

Both laughed as they hugged each other, "You've got some major explaining to do Care."

"Yeah, I know…" Caroline sighed as they broke apart.

Tyler smiled as he rubbed her shoulder in reassurance, "We've got time."

Caroline nodded, "Thanks."

"For now, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Tyler exclaimed as he dragged both Matt and Caroline onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Damon sighed in relief as he sat on one of the stools near the bar, <em>finally! Decorations are done!<em>

Stefan and Bonnie made their way towards Damon, who groaned in annoyance, "Leave me alone… decorations are done, what other type of torture have you guys planned for me to be involved in."

Stefan chuckled, while Bonnie rolled her eyes, "And I was actually going to thank you for helping."

Damon grinned, "Your welcome Judgy."

Bonnie sighed, "Well, the decorations might be done, but I've got to work on the food table, so if you boys don't mind-"

"No!" Damon exclaimed, causing Bonnie to laugh.

"Don't worry, I've got all the help I need…"

And with that Bonnie left, leaving the boys behind. Stefan sat next to Damon, "So what are you going to do when Caroline arrives?"

Damon's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Stefan sighed, "Damon… you don't actually believe that I actually believed nothing happened between you two earlier today, do you?"

Damon looked towards the ground, "Well, I hope you didn't notice."

"How can we not notice, Caroline was bleeding and dirty, and looked like she'd been crying. While you looked like you had been slapped in the face…"

Damon groaned, "This sucks… she hates me Stefan…"

Stefan's brows furrowed, "Why?"

Damon's heart sank, "Because I hurt her…."

Stefan came to realization, "Is this about her remembering the time you would use her?"

Damon sighed, "Yeah."

That was half of the problem anyway, he couldn't exactly tell Stefan about him kissing his girlfriend three years ago, causing a very hurting blond to leave Mystic Falls.

Stefan stared at Damon who was deep in thought, "Well, why do you care? I mean… the Damon Salvatore that I used to know didn't care about anyone?"

Damon glared at Stefan, "Well, maybe I care about Car-"

Damon stopped mid-sentence when a smirk started to form on Stefan's face. "I mean…"

"What was that? Damon cares about Caroline?" Stefan asked teasingly.

His smirk grew larger as Damon started to hesitate, "I-uh… I umm…"

Stefan rose his brow in amusement, urging Damon to continue, "What was that Damon?"

Damon groaned, "I love her…"

Stefan smiled at Damon mumbling. He put his hand to his ear, pretending that he didn't quite hear him, teasingly continuing, "What was that Damon, I didn't quite hear you…"

Damon rolled his eyes, "You heard what I said…"

"You love her, eh?… Took you long enough…" Stefan said as he started to get off the stool, walking away from Damon.

Damon's brows furrowed, "Wait, what? Took me long what…?"

Damon could have sworn he heard Stefan laugh from across the room.

"I think they are pulling up!"

Damon's head shot up towards the entrance as he waited eagerly for her to walk through the door. Damon didn't know why but he couldn't help but want to see her. He didn't even notice everyone hurry to get into their 'positions' for the big surprise.

And there she was, she walked through the door gracefully, making her way into the Grill when she suddenly stopped, her blond curls hitting her face as she did so. She looked around for a moment and then smiled. His heart melted at her smile, he wanted so badly to see her smile… and well just be happy. Everyone yelled surprise, Damon as well, as her smile grew, causing Damon to smile as well. Then, Donovan came behind her, practically allowing their skin to touch as he whispered something in her ear, causing her to turn around and hug him, closing the gap between them.

Damon's smile fell as he noticed what happened before him, he couldn't help but feel jealous, he wanted so badly for her to be embracing him like that, smiling at him like that, not with Matt! Only to make him feel better, Lockwood came in for his hug.

* * *

><p>Damon's fists tightened as Caroline danced with Matt, clearly enjoying each others company. He couldn't take it anymore, he had his hands all over her, as she grind against him like it was no big matter. It had been an hour that he'd just watched the two dance. Damon was about to walk towards the dance floor, but was interrupted by a voice.<p>

"Damon…?"

Damon turned around to notice Elena standing a little nervous, "What do you want Elena?"

Damon couldn't help but feel annoyed, not the best time for her to stumble upon him.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked, voice shaking.

Damon nodded, "He's with Bonnie… probably eating or something… I don't know! Why don't you go bother someone else?"

Elena's eyes widened, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bother you…"

Damon sighed, "You don't have to be, I'm sorry… just not having such an awesome day."

Elena nodded in understanding, before hesitantly speaking up once again, "Caroline knows…"

Damon stiffened, "Yeah, I know… I heard she told you off as well…"

Elena nodded, once again, "I-uh… just wanted to tell you that what happened 3 years ago was-"

"A mistake," Damon said, finishing off for Elena.

Elena looked at Damon confused, yet surprised, "Yeah… But I thought-"

"I know what you thought… you thought I loved you, but I guess that was a mistake too, ever loving you, because you were Stefan's and only his… it was stupid for me to fall for you…"

"Damon…" Elena said trailing off, she didn't know what to say.

"It's okay Elena… it wasn't exactly your fault… I mean you loved Stefan, so did Katherine, I just got wrapped around feelings that I thought I had… but I guess they actually weren't there…"

Damon sighed before resting a hand on her shoulder, "I hope we can be friends though…"

And then he walked away, leaving a confused yet shocked Elena behind, _what just happened?_

* * *

><p>Caroline could feel his eyes on her, piercing through her as she danced with Matt. Yet, she was confused, <em>what was his problem…<em>

Caroline avoided eye contact with Damon the whole time as she focused on Matt, and only Matt. But then, she glanced towards his direction only to see Damon and Elena talking to each other. Anger boiled through her veins, _What was she doing here! _

Caroline felt the urge to just go and rip her head off, but controlled herself, she was neither going to focus on Elena nor Damon because today was a day to enjoy herself. To enjoy her life for a change and just live (theoretically that is…). Meet with her friends and just be happy, she wasn't going to let Damon or Elena ruin that for her. Plus, Matt had been really sweet to organize this for her, and she wasn't going to allow anything to go wrong.

Caroline watched as Damon put his hand on Elena's shoulder and managed to look away and continue to dance with Matt, no matter how much heartbreak she felt at that moment.

**Something's we don't talk about**

**Rather do without,**

**And just hold the smile**

The music slowed down as a slow dance started to commence, "May I have this dance?"

Caroline giggled, as Matt extended his hand and bowed, "You may."

Caroline and Matt danced slowly, as he had one hand on her lower back and then other holding her hand.

"And now for the twirl…" Matt announced as he twirled Caroline, making her laugh.

He let Caroline go as she spun into a broad chest, "I'm so sorry, I jus-"

Caroline looked up, only to notice that she had bumped into no one else other than Damon Salvatore, who had a small smile plastered on his face.

"It's okay, Caroline…" Damon replied softly as he looked down at her nervous form.

Caroline stood up fully taking a step back from Damon, causing him to frown a bit. It felt nice having her so close to him, the warmth of her body was no longer there. He watched as she looked at him with uncertainty. Before he knew it, she was on her way once again, facing the other direction… so that she could walk away.

Damon grabbed her hand gently, causing her to stop in her tracks. She looked back at him, in both confusion and nervousness, he smiled, as he tilt his head slightly, gesturing the dance floor where individuals held each other as they swayed to the soft music gracefully.

Caroline blinked rapidly, "You want to-"

"Dance," Damon finished off her sentence, as his smile grew.

Caroline looked at him dumbfounded, "What.."

**You can never say never**

**Why don't we all know when**

**Time, time, time, again**

**Younger now then we were before**

Caroline trailed off as Damon walked toward her, closing the gap between them. She could feel his warm breathe on her face. Her breathe got caught in her throat when his hands gently took hold of her waist. He stared at her, almost as if he was waiting for her consent. Hesitantly, she placed her hands on his shoulders, causing him the smile slightly.

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

They found themselves swaying to the music, Caroline not able to look at him, both she could feel his eyes staring down at her the whole time, she couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

"You look… great," Damon managed to whisper out, clearly not knowing what to say.

Caroline looked at him, her brows furrowing, "Well, thanks… I guess… I mean, its better than wearing a bloody top…"

Damon frowned, "I didn't know…"

Caroline sighed, "I know… and it's okay, I'm a vampire its not like it exactly left a wound behind… I do heal… plus, I don't blame you, you were just mad…"

Damon looked at her like he'd been slapped in the face, did she just forgive him… no, he didn't deserve it! Why was she so nice…? Why'd she forgive him…?

"Mad or not, I didn't have the right to hurt you…" Damon replied softly.

**Picture**

**Your the queen of everything**

**Far as the eye can see**

**Under your command**

**I will be your guardian**

**When all is crumbling**

Caroline looked into his eyes, and was confused, she had never seen that expression from him before… especially not towards her, he usually looked at Elena like that.

"I-uh… guess y-your right…" Caroline managed to breathe out, she was confused, nervous, and uncomfortable at the same time. She had just noticed that they were so close and couldn't help but want to run away from his reach, but she didn't say anything, simply getting lost in his piercing blue eyes, _why was he doing this_?

"Whe-where's uh, El-Elena?" Caroline asked nervously, as she tried to remember why she hated him in the first place. Being so close to him and staring into his beautiful, mesmerizing eyes- _Wait! Stop. _Those eyes, were the same eyes that took control over you… those were the same eyes that stared at Elena when _he _told her he loved her… those were the same eyes that always looked at her in disappointment, regret and hatred…

Damon stared at Caroline in confusion. She looked like she deep in thought, she looked… hurt.

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

"She's probably with Stefan-"

"Damon, stop," Caroline whispered voice cracking, as she looked away from him, wanting so badly to pull away, but couldn't as his grip tightened around her waist.

Damon's brows furrowed, "Caroline, what's wrong?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "Everything…"

**We're pulling apart**

**And coming together again and agian**

**We're growing apart,**

**But we pull it together**

**Pull it together**

**Together again**

Damon's looked at Caroline with guilt, "Caro-"

"May I steal your date?"

Caroline and Damon whipped their heads to the side, only to notice a tall figure in front of them. Damon's eyes almost fell out of his head, in shock, while Caroline simply gasped.

"Klaus…" Damon growled.

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! It's Klaus!<strong>

**What is he doing here?**

**I myself don't even know! ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think about everything, Klaus, Daroline, everything!**

**Comment.**

**Ideas.**

**Review! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the character! Although I wish I did! :P**

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing review! And thanks to those who have this story as their alerts/favourites! You guys are amazing! LOVE YOU GUYS! =)**

**This chapter was one that I'm not exactly that proud of, but I hope you guys like it… I was really having trouble writing this chapter… plus I was kind of out of it, probably just because I havent been getting much sleep… But I think that it's pretty decent so please at least try to enjoy it ;)**

**PS. IF I HAVENT ALREADY SAID THIS… I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

******OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)******

* * *

><p>Bonnie smiled at the sight in front of her, "Caroline looks happy..."<p>

Stefan looked away from the food table, as he glanced the other direction, to see Caroline and Matt dancing and laughing. _well, Damon's probably not so happy about that..._

"Yeah," Stefan managed to mutter as he looked at Bonnie, who just continued to look at the Caroline and Matt.

"So-" Bonnie was interrupted by Stefan.

"You know you didn't exactly tell me... why Caroline left.."

Bonnie glanced at Stefan nervously, "Stefan... As much as I want to... I can't... What happened... 3 years ago, really broke her... And it wouldn't be right for me to tell you..."

Stefan nodded slowly, he knew that Bonnie was just trying to be a good friend, and he wasn't going to push her buttons... But that didn't mean he wasn't going to find out... Maybe Damon knew something...?

"Damon's pretty upset..." Stefan said trailing off, wanting to change the subject and break the awkward silence that started to form between the two.

Bonnie's brows furrowed, which caused Stefan to smile slightly, "why...?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it wouldn't be right for me to tell you now would it? I mean he's really broken up about it..."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the smirk that started to form on Stefan's amused face, "ha ha, real funny Salvatore..."

Stefan smiled, "I think Caroline could do better then Matt, though…"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, causing Stefan to laugh slightly, _she can be so clueless…_

"And who would that better one be?"

Stefan shrugged, "Let's just say... I'm not the only Salvatore that cares about Caroline in a way... Although my intentions could be a more friend like situation... The other Salvatore-well... More like an emotional connection..."

Stefan grinned at Bonnie as her eyes widened, "What?"

Stefan laughed, while Bonnie continued to look at him in awe, "Your kidding right?"

Stefan shook his head, pointing towards the other side of the room, "not quite..."

Bonnie's head whipped to the direction Stefan was pointing to, causing her jaw to drop. There stood Damon and Caroline wrapped in each others arms as they swayed to the music gently. Bonnie blinked rapidly... It made no sense! First he cheats on Caroline, treats her terribly, claims he loves Elena! And now... Here he is holding her tightly toward himself, almost as if... He's afraid she'd run away...? Did he really care for her...? Did he love her...?

Bonnie looked at Stefan, confused, yet surprised, "but... Damon- never..."

Bonnie didn't know what to say, she was quite frankly surprised at the certain information, "How?"

Stefan shrugged, "I have no idea…"

Bonnie nodded, not able to control the smirk that started to plastered on her face, "I am so going to hold this against him... Maybe even tease him with a combined label...?"

Stefan's brows furrowed, "Combined label?"

"Yeah, Damon and Caroline together... Maybe... Camon... Nah! What about damoline? No way!"

Stefan grinned, clearly amused, by both the names and the fact that Bonnie was so excited on coming up with the names, so that she could successfully harass his brother. He continued to watch her ramble on with names.

Bonnie smiled hugely, "Wait a minute! I got it! Daroline! Damon plus Caroline, equals Daroline!"

Stefan laughed out loud, causing Bonnie to frown, "Daroline?"

Bonnie nodded in determination, as she frowned a bit at the fact that he was laughing at her.

"What's wrong with daroline?" Bonnie asked, a bit confused.

Stefan held his laughter in as he looked at Bonnie, "No! I mean nothin-nothing-"

Stefan interrupted himself as he no longer was able to hold in his laughter, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

Ignoring Stefan's laughing form, she glanced toward the entrance where she found Elena standing alone. As much as it was right to hate Elena, she couldn't… they had been friends forever.

Bonnie looked at Stefan, who was still laughing, "Yeah… I think Elena's looking for you…"

Stefan stopped laughing as he straightened up, looking around the room, only to see Elena, "Oh yeah, she's here…"

Bonnie and Stefan said their 'goodbyes', as he walked up to Elena.

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes widened, <em>Klaus? As in original stalker vampire? Oh my god! But, no! He's my sire... He's not the vampire that's after me to gain Elena... Is he? Oh no...<em>

"Your Klaus?" Caroline asked softly, adding up everything that was going on.

Damon's brows furrowed, as he looked at Caroline in confusion, _how did she know him?_

Klaus smirked, causing Caroline to shiver slightly.

Klaus looked towards Damon, who was staring at Caroline, "You didn't exactly answer my question..."

Damon laughed bitterly, "Date or not, I wouldn't let you go near her!"

Klaus' eye brows rose at the sudden comment, while Caroline looked at Damon, slightly confused.

"Well, I don't think you have much of a choice here... Plus I don't exactly take no for an answer..." Klaus stated, as he made his way past Damon towards Caroline.

Damon's jaw clenched, as he Klaus held both Caroline's hands, "May I have a minute?"

Caroline didn't know what to say, she continued to glance towards Damon and Klaus. Damon was looking away from her, Caroline couldn't help but want him to help, she didn't want to be anywhere near Klaus! But Damon didn't look at her once.

Caroline could feel herself shaking, she wanted to rip away from his touch, and just run! But she couldn't, because she knew she could run all she wanted but would never be able to hide from the original.

She nodded slightly, causing Klaus to smile slightly. He gestured towards the dance floor, Caroline following hesitantly, continuously glancing towards Damon who continued to look away from her.

Damon watched as the two danced slowly, in each others arms, anger boiled through his body, jaw clenching, fists occurring, head pounding. But, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't just rip her away from his reach, he was an original and couldn't be messed around with... It could put everyone in danger, including her... She could get hurt if Damon were to make a hasty decision. So he just stood there, watching them as they swayed to the music, trying so hard to control himself.

Damon managed to rip his eyes away from the duo, as his eyes wandered around the room rapidly, _Where are you Stefan, God Damn it!_

* * *

><p>"Why are you afraid?" Klaus asked Caroline, who was practically trembling to his touch.<p>

Caroline looked at him, focused, yet shocked, "Let's see... The vampire that turned me for no apparent reason ends up being the original that wants me to be bait so that he can get hold of Elena..."

Klaus smiled slightly, "I didn't turn you for no reason, Caroline..."

Caroline's brows furrowed as fear stroked her body once again.

"I've got my reasons Caroline-"

Caroline interrupted Klaus nervously, "Why ruin people's lives just for your own personal reasons?"

Klaus looked at her in curiosity, but he couldn't help the anger that started to fill his body.

"Ruin your life? Please! Your life was already ruined, when I had found you…" Klaus stated harshly, causing Caroline to flinch.

"What-"

"I did you a favour…" Klaus stated, matter-of-factly.

Caroline's brows furrowed, as she tried so hard to keep her anger in check, "A favour?"

Klaus sighed, in annoyance, "No one in Mystics Falls ever cared about you Caroline. About the way you felt, what you thought… your feelings… everything. They didn't give! And they still don't."

Caroline felt tears form in her eyes, "That's not true..."

Klaus sighed, "But it is Caroline, and you know it is... No one cares about you, the person you love doesn't care or love you at all... No matter how much you try to ignore that fact..."

Caroline's voice starts to quiver, "Stop..."

"One thing I didn't get was how you possibly managed to fall for someone like Damon... I mean he's too fond of Elena, to ever give you another glance."

Caroline tried hard to control the tears that were building in her eyes, but failed as a few slipped down her cheeks. He was speaking the truth, all of it… she just didn't want to admit it.

Klaus let go of Caroline, now simply standing in front of her, "But, if you join me Caroline… I promise, you would never feel that way ever again…"

Caroline looked at Klaus, her watery eyes widening, "Join you?"

Klaus simply nodded, "Think about it Caroline…"

Caroline's brows furrowed, as she stared to speak up again but he had disappeared, causing Caroline to sigh in relief. But she couldn't help but think about everything Klaus had said earlier.

_Think about it Caroline…_

* * *

><p>Damon spotted Stefan and Elena near the pool table at the Grill, he sighed in relief as he made his way to the couple. Completely unaware of the look Elena gave towards his direction.<p>

"Klaus is here," Damon simply stated, causing both Stefan and Elena to look at him in shock.

"What?" Elena breathed out, as she moved closer into Stefan's side, causing Damon to roll his eyes.

_Was she trying to make him jealous…? Not working…_

"Yeah, he claimed to have a moment with Caroline…" Damon said trailing off, causing Stefan to look at his brother in understanding and concern.

"Is she okay?" Stefan asked worried, looking around the Grill.

"Yeah… Klaus is surprisingly just talking to her," Damon couldn't help but flinch at what he just said, he couldn't imagine what their conversation might have been like… and the fact that Klaus could hurt her just as easily…

"Stefan, take Elena, and Bonnie to the boarding house… I'll get Caroline and meet you all there…" Damon stated lastly before walking away, so that he could find Caroline and get her out of here safely.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Caroline asked confused, yet frustrated.<p>

"To the boarding house..." Damon muttered, annoyed at the girl that he apparently loved. He knew that she would definitely drive him crazy one day... But for some reason, he looked forward to the day, as long as it meant spending more time with her...

"Wait, what?" Caroline asked confused, as she freed herself from his grip.

The party hadn't even ended and Damon was already dragging her out the door, and she didn't exactly want to be around him at the moment, especially after the encounter with Klaus earlier.

Damon turned to face Caroline, annoyed, "We are going to the boarding house... You are going to stay there until this whole Klaus thing blows over..."

Caroline's eyes widened, "I'm going to what? No! I don't need your help! Or Stefan's! I can take care of myself!"

Damon rose his brow in amusement, yet annoyance, "Yeah, whatever Blondie, could you just get in the car... Stefan, Bonnie and Elena are already there..."

Caroline crossed her arms around her chest, as she looked at him, determined, "I'm not going anywhere with you... I can take care of myself..."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Please! I seriously don't have all night! Just get in the car Caroline!"

Caroline didn't move at all causing Damon to sigh, as he stood in front of her now, "Caroline... I know that you can take care of yourself... And I know that you are capable of doing so... But, a little help and support won't hurt right?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, as he continued, "Plus, you aren't strong enough... Klaus is an original! Ten times stronger than all of us combined, so a little help won't kill you... But less help might just do that..."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. She didn't want to go through with this alone, she needed support from her friends, family, and… him.

Caroline nodded slightly, but confusion struck her once again, "But why do you want to help?"

Caroline looked at him curiously, as a small smile started to form on his lips, "Believe it or not... But I do care about you Caroline... Maybe even more than I let on..."

Caroline's eyes softened, she didn't know what to say, then she frowned slightly at everything Klaus had said to her earlier that night, about Damon never caring about the way she felt. He didn't care for her...? He never did... But the look in his eyes... His eyes...

Damon looked down at Caroline, who looked at him in awe. Caroline nodded slightly, not taking her eyes away from him. He smirked, "So will you get in the car... Or do I have to do that as well?"

Caroline sighed as she made her way to the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>The ride was pretty quiet, neither speaking a word. Caroline was currently looking out the window, lost in her thoughts, as Klaus' voice ringed in her ears.<p>

_No one cares about you, the person you love doesn't care or love you at all... No matter how much you try to ignore that fact..._

Caroline sighed out loud, catching Damon's attention.

"What's wrong?"

Caroline glanced Damon's direction before looking out the window once again, "Nothing."

Damon sighed, "Sure Blondie... Spill it."

Caroline didn't respond as she continued to look out the window, tears forming in her eyes again, she hadn't even notice Damon stop the car.

"I'm not starting this car until you spill..."

_One thing I didn't get was how you possibly managed to fall for someone like Damon... I mean he's too fond of Elena, to ever give you another glance._

Damon's eyes softened, something was bothering her he could tell.

He hesitantly reached for her shoulder, urging her to face him, "Caroline?"

Caroline looked away from the window and faced him, eyeing him with a blank expression on her face.

"Did you feel anything at all?"

Damon's brows furrowed, "Wh-"

"When we were seemingly together…every time I looked at you... Held you... Kissed you... Even for a split second... Did you feel anything?" Caroline asked softly.

Damon's eyes widened, he had not expected her to ask him that. Worst of all... He didn't know what to say... Because the truth is, he was always to blind in wanting Elena that he didn't notice what was in front of him all along.

"Caroline-"

Caroline sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No," Damon stated, clenching his jaw as he looked at the steering wheel.

Caroline's brows furrowed, "No?"

Damon sighed, looking at Caroline with his glistening blue eyes, "No, Caroline... I didn't feel a thing..."

* * *

><p><strong>What?<strong>

**Review?**

**Comment?**

**Ideas? Advice?**

**Oh, and input on what you guys think about the ending.**

**And the fact that Klaus wants Caroline to join him… isn't Klaus supposed to be planning on torturing her, for Elena?**

**Will Caroline tell the others?**

**A lot to come!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena all at the boarding house… secrets reveal….? ;) =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries and Smallville; and I don't own the characters either! (for both shows).**

**A/N: Thanks all for reviewing! I actually thought that I did pretty bad on the previous chapter… but you guys were awesome! Thank you. This chapter is long… I liked this chapter… I think it sort of gives the vibe of Caroline kind of figuring out that Damon does feel sorry. But I guess we will see!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! =)**

******OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)******

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline had not talked the whole ride, silently getting out of the car, and following each other into the boarding house.<p>

Damon could see that she was hurt, fighting away tears that were badly trying to make her way down her face, but what he said was the truth… at the time, Damon didn't care for her at all, just used her as a puppet… for him to feed off of and used a while. He didn't feel anything between them at all… all he cared about was Elena! And only Elena! And it pained him that he had been so stupid to ever choose Elena over Caroline… but he knew she deserved to know the truth, she's been lied to enough already.

He remember her laughing slightly after he told her that he felt nothing at all, but Damon knew she didn't mean to at all, he knew it was just a cover up so that she could run from this again, he could just see how hurt she had gotten from him saying that… but he wasn't going to allow her to run this time… and he wasn't either… he couldn't make out trying to explain his reasoning, he just couldn't find the right words to explain his motives and why he felt nothing… he would tell her… tell her that he made a mistake… but I guess right now was just not the moment…

Caroline glanced at Damon every so often, she didn't know why but she was hurt by the fact that he didn't feel even a pinch of affection towards her… but she was probably being stupid… she should've known that he didn't care about her… he never did…

So, she remained quite as Damon's words ringed in her ears, a long with Klaus'. One thing was for sure… not matter how much she was hurting… no matter who cared for her or not… she would never join Klaus.

They entered the boarding house, one after the other, only to be met with a worried Bonnie.

"Where were you guys! I thought you guys were hurt!" Bonnie exclaimed as she hugged Caroline.

Damon moved past the girls, giving Caroline one last glance as he entered the living room, where Elena and Stefan stood. Stefan worried, and Elena simply nervous.

_She's probably nervous about encountering Caroline again… _

Damon watched as Caroline entered the room, completely ignoring Elena, as she sat on the couch, looking at Stefan and Bonnie impatiently.

Stefan sighed, he couldn't take it any more, "What was with Klaus?"

Caroline sighed, as she remembered everything he had said… she was never going to tell them about all the things he said… it hurt to much… worst of all she knew it was the truth…

"Nothing happened, we just… danced…" Caroline said trailing off.

Damon scoffed, but couldn't help but feel angry over the fact that Klaus had touched his girl, _His girl?_

"Yeah, sure Blondie… seriously, what happened?" Damon asked Caroline, slightly annoyed at the fact that she was hiding something… something to do with Klaus.

Bonnie and Stefan glared at Damon, as he just shrugged, mouthing 'what'.

"Caroline… Klaus can hurt you… we need to know…" Bonnie stated, as she sat next to Caroline on the couch.

Caroline sighed as she looked at Stefan and Bonnie, "He asked me to join him…"

Everyone looked at her in confusion, Stefan breaking the silence, "Join him?"

"Are you going to..?" Elena asked, a little impatiently.

Caroline stared at her in disbelief, trying to control her anger as she simply spit out her words, "I would never do that."

An awkward silence feel between them, Stefan deciding to ask what everyone was thinking at the moment, "But… he said that if Elena didn't hand herself in… you would be-"

Damon interrupted Stefan, "We've got it Stefan."

Stefan looked at his brother reassuringly, Bonnie smiling slightly, _Maybe he did care for her…_

Elena and Caroline just plain confused at Damon's out burst, "Well, he's Klaus… you can never trust him…"

Caroline nodded, he was right, ad it just angered her that she could die just because of Elena… she glanced towards Elena who was just eyeing Caroline constantly.

Caroline glared back, not wanting to deal with any trash Elena had to offer.

Bonnie sighed, "Is that all he said..?"

Caroline nodded hesitantly, "Yeah... that's all he said..."

"Stop lying Caroline, just tell us what he said... We are trying to help you..." Elena stated, a little annoyed.

Caroline huffed, in annoyance, _this girl just couldn't leave me alone! Trying to help me…? Whatever._

"Oh please, you would probably be happy with me gone! So that it could everything could be about you once again!" Caroline couldn't help but yell, Elena was truly making her angrier by the minute. Just by looking at the bitch it made Caroline's blood boil.

Everyone looked at Caroline surprised, but Bonnie knew that this is what she had thought about all a long... She remembered the time, Caroline was drunk three years ago, and they were at the Grill, she kept talking about being second to Elena. At that moment she just believe Caroline was drunk… but I guess she was just letting her feelings out, which was pretty hard now, it's like she has this wall around her heart, blocking every emotion that she can show… and she couldn't help but feel bad for the blonde.

Elena just stood next to Stefan, both wide eyed, while Damon looked at her curiously, but with concern. Bonnie looking at her with sympathy, as she rubbed, Caroline's shoulder in reassurance.

"That is not true!" Elena exclaimed back, causing Caroline to lose it, as she stood up from the couch, as she walked in front of Elena, practically snarling in her face.

"It is, and you know it! It just always has to be about you!" Caroline snarled in her face.

"And how is that my fault?" Elena exclaimed, shouting back at Caroline.

"It may not be your fault.. But not even you can deny the fact that no one cares if I get hurt! It just always has to be about you, as long as you don't get hurt, everything's fine!"

"That is not true!" Elena snapped back causing Caroline to laugh bitterly.

"Yes it is Elena. I would've said differently 3 years ago when I thought you were my friend. But you made it loud and clear that you never cared about me as a friend... No one ever did…" Caroline said a bit softly.

Damon looked at her with guilty, as Bonnie just sighed. Stefan looked at Caroline, in confusion and anger, he didn't understand the fact of why she was being so harsh with Elena.

"What was so bad that happened three years ago?" Stefan asked a little angrily.

Caroline looked at Stefan confused, but slowly came to realization as Damon and Elena shared a look that she couldn't quite understand.

"Wow, some girlfriend you turned out to be..." Caroline said trailing off, as she was making her way towards the door, only to be stopped by Damon's voice.

"I kissed Elena 3 years ago... And I told he that I loved her... Us both betraying Caroline…"

Caroline looked at Damon, as he neared Stefan, who stared at his older brother dumfounded.

"I didn't mean to hurt you-"

Stefan nodded slightly, cutting Damon off, "I'll be upstairs..."

Stefan walked away, only to be stopped by Elena's hand grabbing his, he looked at her in disbelief as he whipped his hand away from her reach and super sped from the living room, the echoing of his door being shut filling the house.

Caroline looked at Damon, confused, _why did he tell Stefan...?_

Elena looked at everyone in the room, tears forming in her eyes as anger built inside of her, "This is your fault, Caroline! You did this!"

Caroline nodded in disbelief, "You did this to yourself Elena..."

Elena stormed towards Caroline, "You little bitc-"

"Elena I think you should go," Damon stated, annoyed, as he glared at the brunette.

Elena looked at Damon confused, yet hurt. She glared at Caroline one last time before making her way out of the house, slamming the door behind her, causing Damon to flinch.

Bonnie looked between Caroline and Damon who seemed to be in their own world, "I've umm, uh got your things Caroline... There at the guest room, upstairs down to the right…"

Caroline broke out of her thoughts as she looked at Bonnie, nodding slightly.

Bonnie nodded as well, as she silently made her way out of the boarding house, wishing for the best…

Caroline looked at Damon, who had his jaw clenched as he stared at the ground. Caroline decided to break the silence, "Why'd you tell him...?"

Damon's head shot up to Caroline's direction, "he deserved to know..."

Caroline nodded, but she couldn't help but ignore the look on Damon's face, it was expressionless, yet filled with pain. Caroline's heart sank as she saw a tear roll down his cheek. Caroline hesitantly made her way towards Damon, standing in front of him now. He looked at Caroline in confusion as she gently slid her hand with his squeezing it gently as she spoke, "I'm sorry..."

Damon's brow raised, _why was she sorry?_

Caroline looked at him in curiosity, trying to read him as much as possible.

Damon sighed, "Enough of this... I'll show you your room..."

Before she could refuse, Damon was already walking the other direction, slowly letting go of her hand as he did so. She followed him quietly, probably thinking that he probably didn't want to talk about it. And it wasn't like he wanted to be comforted by Caroline... It's not like she was Elena... The love of his life...

* * *

><p>They entered the guest room silently. Caroline examined the room in awe, As she slowly made her way to the bed that had 2 bags on it. She assumed that it was probably the stuff that Bonnie bought for her, from her house. She smiled slightly at how thoughtful Bonnie was. He attention was snapped to the door when she saw Damon about to leave. Before thinking about what she was saying she called after him, "wait!"<p>

He looked back, in confusion, and boredom, as he faced her, arms crossing over his chest. She continued hesitantly, as she noticed he had actually stopped, she didn't know why she had stopped him, but she couldn't let him just walk away after what happened earlier, even if he didn't admit it, Caroline knew he was hurting and it surprisingly made her pain.

"Stay...?" Caroline asked hesitantly, as she saw his confusion deepen.

Truthfully, she didn't know why she had asked him that, just a few hours ago, she wanted nothing To do with him... Who was she kidding, that would never be possible...

Damon counted to stare at her in confusion, she didn't know what to say, in stead she bent down ruffling through one of the bags, smiling hugely.

_Bonnie remembered!_

She took both objects out of the bag as she held it in her hands, waving t so that Damon could see, "I was um... Was planning on a-uh Smallville and Supernatural marathon..."

Damon's head tilted to the side slightly as he looked at the box sets in her hands.

Caroline gasped slightly, "How could you not know two of the best shows on the face of this planet!"

Damon shrugged, "Guess I'm just not that into the whole TV show business..."

Caroline smiled, "Well you are now!"

She ran towards Damon excitedly, as she grabbed his hand dragging him into her room once again.

"Now sit. I'm going to just change..." Caroline stated as she looked through her bags, pulling out a few more boxed sets and an turquoise spaghetti strap tang top, a long with dark blue pyjama pants that were made up of strips that contained different shades of blue. Damon smiled slightly, as Caroline squealed in excitement, "This is going to be so much fun! Don't move!"

Then she was gone, behind the doors of the bathroom, as Damon laid down on her bed slightly, head on the bed frame, eyeing all the seasons she had, waiting to be watched.

He grabbed one lazily, eyeing it curiously, as he examined the cover, it had the name of the TV show, _Smallville _written In big red font on the side, 'Season 4' written on the top as the background showed crops with two individuals standing a long side each other. One a man, and the other a fairly attractive girl.

Damon sighed as he looked at the stash of DVD sets for the other show, grabbing it he brought it into his hands, examining it as well.

There was a pretty old looking car in the background, but it was nice, it reminded him of the old times, when things weren't so complicated. There was a bag of salt next to the car as a man stood in front of it, holding an oddly shaped knife in one hand. Up front was another man. The title ran, across the set, reading _Supernatural _as the number of the season ran through the bottom, 'Season 1'.

"huh... Supernatural..." Damon said actually interested, before putting it back in place, looking at all the rest she had collected.

_How Many seasons are there?_

Damon's eyes widened, as he eyed the bag, _How long were these shows on air? Probably going to last his entire dead life! To just watch 'em!_

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening, Damon's breath got caught in his throat, he looked at her dumfounded, as he eyed her slowly. Her hair was in a loose bun, as a few curls hung till her shoulders, her bangs in her eyes as they narrowed at him. His eyes traveled her body. The tang top looking better on her than he had imagined It would. He smiled genuinely.

"What?" Caroline asked, confused at the intense stare he was giving her, as she looked down at herself.

Damon smirked, unknowingly speaking, as if he was in some trance, "You look… _cute_…"

Damon's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that he had just spoke out, he gulped as he saw Caroline's expression change, "What…?"

Caroline's brows rose at the comment, but she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, _Did he just call me cute?_

Damon cleared his throat, as he forced himself to look away from her, looking at the seasons once again, "No-nothing… umm let's just watch…"

Damon rolled his eyes at himself, _Smooth._

Caroline looked at Damon in amusement, he was hesitating, which made her giggle a bit, she walked to the bed, eyeing Damon as he continued to fight his urge to look at her once again, causing her to grin.

"So which one?" Caroline asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Damon looked at her immediately, swallowing hard, "Ummm… I don't know… you pick…"

Caroline nodded as she picked up a Smallville season, it was different than the one Damon examined earlier… it was the first season…

She slid the first disc in to the DVD player, that was next to the TV, in the far corner of the room. Walking back to the other side of the bed, with a remote in her hand.

Damon gulped when she sat next to him, skin practically brushing. Caroline didn't seem to notice him being so tense, as she continued to start the disc.

"You don't mind watching the very first episode do you?" Caroline asked, still not looking at him.

He nodded as he answered, "Nah, I don't mind."

Caroline started the episode, glancing towards his direction, she smiled slightly at the fact that he was quite uncomfortable.

"Relax Damon, I'm not going to bite…"

Damon's head whipped towards Caroline, who was simply staring at the screen with a small smile on her face.

Damon scoffed, "Who said I'm not relaxed…"

Caroline laughed slightly, "What ever you say Damon…"

* * *

><p>A few episodes later, Damon wasn't that uncomfortable anymore… he was actually having… fun….<p>

Caroline and him were actual acting normal around each other like nothing had happened, it was nice.

"She's so hot!" Damon exclaimed, as he pointed at the screen.

Caroline's eyes widened, "What? No, ewwwwww! I hate Lana!"

Damon chuckled slightly, "Why?"

Caroline shrugged, "I'm more of a Clois fan…"

Damon looked at her in confusion, "Clois?"

"Yah, Clark and Lois together… they've got great chemistry! They also look great together! Lana and Clark… not so much…" Caroline explained, causing Damon to smile.

"Well… I still think she's hot," Damon stated as he looked at the screen once again.

Caroline rolled her eyes, at the older Salvatore, as he continued, "Chloe's not that bad either…"

Caroline smiled at that, "I loved her in the series! Her and Lois!"

Damon chuckled, as the continued to watch attentively.

* * *

><p>"I'm torn!" Damon exclaimed, as he looked at an amused Caroline.<p>

"Told ya," Caroline simply stated, as she looked at Damon in amusement.

"Lois is pretty hot too. Wow, that Clark dude has got a hard decision to make…" Damon stated.

Caroline's brows furrowed, "Decision? You do know that he's going to choose Lois right…?"

Damon's eyes widened, "What? Thanks a lot Blondie… you ruined it."

Caroline laughed, "Dude, it's based on Superman mythology, it was spoiled since the beginning!"

Damon scoffed, "I knew that!"

"Yeah sure…" Caroline stated, as she continued to laugh.

"How'd he make the decision?" Damon asked, as he stared at the girls on the screen.

"It actually looked like he used her as a rebound after Lana left… I didn't like that…" Caroline stated, looking at the screen herself.

Damon's brows furrowed, as she continued, "Lana left… Lois thought that maybe… just maybe he had feelings for her… but as soon Lana returned, he jumped right back into loving Lana… she was wrong, he would always love Lana… he proved that to her too… completely forgetting about her feelings as Lana returned.. Causing Lois to leave for a while…"

Damon's eyes softened as he saw the hurt expression on her face, and the pain in her voice… it was obvious that she wasn't talking about the show anymore… more like what happened to her 3 years ago…

Caroline laughed slightly, but Damon knew she didn't mean to at all, he knew it was just a cover up so that she could run from this again, he could just see how hurt she was… but he wasn't going to allow her to run this time… and he wasn't either.

It was the truth… at the time, Damon didn't care for her at all, just used her as a puppet… for him to feed off of and used a while. He didn't feel anything between them at all… all he cared about was Elena! And only Elena! And it pained him that he had been so stupid to ever choose Elena over Caroline… but he knew she deserved to know the truth, she's been lied enough.

He watched as she continued to stare at the television, as he continued, "3 years ago… You were just any other human that I happened to bump into, causing me to treat you like how I did… plus, it was a bonus that you were close with Elena…"

Caroline looked at him, eyes narrowing, "So… us 'dating' was just so that you could get closer to Elena?"

Damon stared at her as he heard her hurt expression, as he nodded slowly, continuing, "…all I thought about was Elena, and only Elena… I didn't think about how this would hurt you… and I am truthfully sorry for that… but it's the truth… and I think you deserve at least that…"

Caroline nodded slightly, a little touched by the fact that he was being honest with her, and… apologizing?

Caroline's eyes narrowed, as she spoke again, turning her body a bit, so that she was facing him now, "… your sorry…?"

Damon looked at her confused, of course he was sorry… it's not like he enjoyed torturing her… did she think that?

"Of course I am Caroline… and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but-"

Caroline sighed slightly, "It's alright Damon…"

She had waited so long for that apology… all a long she felt like he didn't care… that he believed that a sorry wasn't necessary…

Damon's brows furrowed, as he slightly yelled, "No it's not alright! You should hate me!"

Caroline looked at him confused, as she responded softly,"As much as I hate to admit it… I can never hate you Damon…"

Damon's heart skipped a beat at that, as relief stroked his body, but he still couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve her forgiveness… that he didn't deserve her…

Silence fell between them, as the continued to watch _Smallville._

Everything was going so well! She was so happy… not thinking about what happened! And then it just had to happen! Even though she said it was alright… he knew that it could never be alright… that it would never be enough… him apologizing… could never be enough…

"It was destiny though…" Damon said softly as he stared at the screen blankly.

Caroline's brow arched in confusion as she glanced his direction.

He took her silence as a cue to continue, "Lois and Clark were meant to be, and even if Lana tried… she could never come between that… he may have not loved Lois at a point in his life… his world may have revolved around Lana before… but it is Lois… she's the one… and Clark was stupid in not noticing that sooner…"

Caroline looked at him, in awe, _Wh-what…? _

"And I'm pretty sure Clark feels terrible about all of it…" Damon stated softly, before looking to Caroline who was staring at him in confusion and shock.

Damon leaned into Caroline, glancing at her one last time, as he kissed her lower cheek gently, his lips hovering over her lips a bit. The kiss lingered on her cheek, as he slowly pulled away, noses almost touching. Caroline's heart racing at the sudden event. Damon's blue eyes locked with hers, as they just stared at each other for a moment before Damon slowly looked away getting off her bed.

Caroline watched as he neared the door, clearly confused over the fact of why she wanted him to stay… even though she knew it was probably a bad idea…

"Goodnight, Caroline…" Damon said lastly as he made his way out the door, leaving a dazed Caroline behind.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it?<strong>

**Caroline's probably thinking a lot of things right now! ;)**

**I liked the whole connection with Clark, Lois and Lana… how it was similar to the situation with Caroline, Damon and Elena… how'd you guys think of that? It kind of got them to tell each other they're feelings… in a way!**

**What about the secret reveal… Stefan upset? Elena leaving with tears in her eyes?**

**Review?**

**Comment?**

**Ideas?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters! **

**A/N: Hey guys! I would just like to take a minute to thank all my reviewers, you guys are awesome! You really keep me going! Thanks to:**

**LaLaALa521:** I love the ending too! and Thanks!

**Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore:** Thanks! I loved the confession too, there's more Daroline moments to come! :) Love all your updates for your stories so far, keept it up. Love your work!

**Hazel21:** I feel the same way.

**Emily**: =)

**Lazydreamer99:** Thank you!

**VampCaroline**: =)

**TeamStefanBitches:** I hate Elena too! :P

**Twotoe:** Your review really helped me shape out this story, and where its headed, Thank you for that. :) I can't wait for that moment either... the moment of truth ;)

**Tiff:** Lool! Agreed.

**.eyes.90:** I liked him being sweet too, and Stefan will get better! ;)

**Melissa**: ;D - back to you too! :)

**Corra98:** Thank you! I was kind of unsure if I was going to make him stay, but I ended up giving it a shot. Glad you thought it was a good idea! :)

**Debbie87:** HAHAHA! Yes, Stefan should dump her ass! Which is why I will try to make Stefan move on... ;) I liked the fact that he was awkward then relaxed too, it really put the whole chapter together.

**DamonLover86:** Yes, she will tell Damon about Klaus being her sire... I guess you'll just have to stay tuned... ;)

**Stephybites:** Yes! I was jumping in joy myself when I was writing that part of the chapter.

**AmyFrancis:** =)

**Yes, I think this chapter sort of gives you a clue over if Stefan will dump Elena eventually or not... **

**And I think you guys will like it!**

**No Daroline moment, sadly... but there are thoguhts and conversations occuring about our favourite couple. **

**Lots of Daroline in next chapter! Promise! XD**

**Enjoy the next chapter to Changes! :P**

******OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)******

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes drifted open, brows furrowing. She examined the room lazily, as she remembered her being in the boarding house. She sighed, <em>So, it wasn't just all a dream…<em>

Caroline lazily got up from the bed, as she made her way to the bathroom. Peeling her clothes off from her body, she made her way towards the shower. She moaned in relief as the warm water touched her skin. She sighed, as she remembered everything that had happened last night, all of what he said going through her, in a way she didn't want to believe it being true.

_"It was destiny though…"_

_"Lois and Clark were meant to be, and even if Lana tried… she could never come between that… he may have not loved Lois at a point in his life… his world may have revolved around Lana before… but it is Lois… she's the one… and Clark was stupid in not noticing that sooner…"_

Caroline knew that at that particular moment they weren't exactly talking about Smallville any more, as much as she wished they were. Even if he was just talking about Smallville, Caroline wouldn't believe it… the way his eyes glistened with pain, revealing all guilt, and the way he looked at her… it was just his eyes…

Caroline turned off the water, as she got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She eyed herself in the mirror, _He couldn't possibly love me… no, no, he couldn't… could he?_

Caroline touched her cheek, remembering the lingering kiss he left there. Her heart racing, as she did so.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door, "Caroline…?"

A sudden relief stroked her body as she noticed that it wasn't Damon, but she couldn't help but avoid the frown that plastered on her face, knowing that it actually wasn't him. But, her brows furrowed at the fact that Bonnie was behind the door.

Caroline glanced at the door, and then at her self, she wasn't ready yet, "Uh, Bonnie… I'll be right out…"

Putting on a fresh new pair of clothes, Caroline looked into the mirror one last time before opening the door, to see Bonnie sitting on her temporary bed.

"Hey Bon…" Caroline said as she made her way out of the bathroom, nearing her friend.

"Hey," Bonnie said smiling, as she got up from the bed, walking over to Caroline.

"How'd you get in?" Caroline asked, eyeing the bedroom door, to expect one of the Salvatore brothers. But no one was there.

"No one exactly answered the door, so I just barged in…" Bonnie said trailing off, as she looked at Caroline's confused expression.

"No one answered the door?" Caroline asked confused, yet concerned. Bonnie simply nodded.

"Yeah, I guess with everything that happened last night…" Bonnie didn't bother continuing with Caroline's expression turned serious.

"It's all my fault Bonnie…" Caroline stated softly, as her eyes drifted towards the ground.

Bonnie shook her head in disagreement, "No, Caroline it's not, it never was."

Caroline sighed internally, of course it was her fault, no one would have been in this predicament if she were never to return… if she had just forgot of everything that happened 3 years ago, and never brought it up… it was all her fault…

"Your mom-"

Caroline's eyes widened, at the mention of her mother, causing Caroline to interrupt Bonnie, "Oh my god! I forgot! Oh, she must be so worried! What do I tell her! She's going to kill me!… theoretically that is… she wouldn't kill me right? Right? No of course not, she's my mother! Ughhh! I should have called her last night! I wonder if she got to sleep, I hope she's not worried-"

Caroline's pacing and rambling was interrupted by Bonnie laughing, "Caroline relax… I called your mom last night telling her that you were staying at my place for a couple of days, just catching up… I couldn't tell her about everything that was going on…"

Bonnie was happy over the fact that with everything going on; Caroline leaving, returning, everything with Klaus, her returning as a vampire… she was still the same old Caroline…

Caroline sighed in relief, "Good… I wouldn't want her worrying about me…"

Bonnie smiled warmly, "Don't worry Caroline everything will be fine…"

Caroline smiled nervously, "I hope so…"

* * *

><p>Damon took a deep breathe in, hesitantly walking into his brothers room. His eyes travelled nervously around the room as he finally spotted his little brother at his desk, <em>Guess he was writing in his diary- no, journal, about how much of a horrible brother I am…<em>

Damon watched as Stefan turned around instantly, getting up from his chair, looking at him blankly. No one said anything, until Damon awkwardly broke the silence.

"Judgy's here… she seemingly barged in, thinking I didn't notice-"

"I know, she's here," Stefan stated in boredom, as he looked at his older brother in confusion.

Damon sighed, "Look Stefan, about yesterday-"

"It's alright Damon…" Stefan stated, sighing, as he walked over to the shelf, putting his journal away.

Damon's brows furrowed, "It's what? No! You should be mad right now! You should hate me!"

Stefan turned around to face his brother, smiling slightly, "You're my brother Damon, I could never hate you…"

"_As much as I hate to admit it… I can never hate you Damon…"_

Damon sighed, what's up with everyone saying that!

"But, everything that happened-"

"Damon… what happened 3 years ago, was between Caroline, Elena and yourself…" Stefan said softly, as he made his way towards Damon, facing him now. Damon simply stared at his brother dumbfounded.

"It wasn't your fault… you loved Elena… and at that time in life, you would do anything to try to hurt me, because I hurt you, with everything that happened with Katherine…"

"Stefan-"

Stefan sighed, interrupting Damon once again, "But everything's changed… you've changed… and I've accepted the fact when living for eternity… hate isn't exactly a strong event that you would prefer to have forever in life…"

Damon grinned at his brother, "I've changed?"

Stefan chuckled, "Yeah, your surprisingly more nicer, caring… usually more towards a certain blonde we know…"

Damon sighed dramatically, as one hand went to his heart, and the other resting on his little brothers shoulder, "What can I say, brother… the heart wants, what the heart wants…"

Stefan rolled his eyes, causing Damon to smirk, "So, did you talk to her last night?"

Damon sighed, "Yeah… we were actually getting along… she was letting me in… but once again, Elena got dragged in, ruining everything…"

Stefan looked at his brother in concern, resting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance, "It'll be alright, Damon…"

Damon smiled slightly, but Stefan noticed it not touching his eyes, "I hope so…"

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie looked at the door, at the sound of a knock, both confused.<p>

"Come in…" Caroline simply stated, sighing internally when she noticed it was Stefan.

Bonnie smiled at him, she felt bad for everything that happened last night, he didn't deserve it. Plus, it didn't help her feel any better when she could feel everything he was feeling, at all times… she didn't know why or how that was possible… her grandmother had never told her anything about this kind of a connection before…

Stefan looked at Bonnie and smiled back, "Hi, Bonnie…"

"Hi," Bonnie said quickly, causing Caroline to smirk.

_Bonnie and Stefan… huh? Not bad…_

Caroline watched, them stare at each other, as she was continuously smirking, she coughed causing both to look at her. Bonnie blushed slightly, "I should go…"

Caroline held in a chuckle, "Bye!"

Bonnie waved 'bye', heading for the door, glancing towards Stefan one last time, before making her way out the bedroom. Causing Caroline's attention to be on Stefan once again, her brows furrowed.

Caroline was a bit confused over why Stefan was here, last night he was pretty upset over the truth that revealed… why talk to her?

Caroline looked at him confused, "What are you doing here…?"

Stefan looked at her, smiling slightly, "I just came to check up on you… that's all… with everything happening…"

Caroline frowned, "Why care about me… I hurt you…"

Stefan chuckled a bit, but Caroline noticed the pain in his voice, "It wasn't you fault Caroline…"

Caroline's brows furrowed, "But-"

Stefan interrupted her as he started to sit on her bed, "It wasn't anyone's fault…"

Caroline slowly made her way towards Stefan's side, sitting on the bed as well, as she hesitantly placed her hand on his knee, reassuringly, causing him to look up at her. He knew that she was hurt over what happened, 3 years ago…

"Damon's been apologizing all morning…" Stefan said with a smile.

Caroline's stomach fluttered at _his_ name, "r-really…?"

Stefan nodded, "And I told him that it was fine… but in confusion over the fact of me forgiving him… he is continuously apologizing…"

Caroline smiled slightly, "Where is he?"

Stefan chuckled, as he pointed his finger down, "He's down stairs… I asked him if he wanted to come up… but-"

Stefan stopped himself, as he noticed Caroline sigh, he figured it wasn't exactly his business, but he knew something had happened between the two…

"All these years… I've thought of my brother as a monster… a killer… but maybe, he did all that because he was angry… angry at me… at Katherine… at life… but, now, I've learned that I will never let that happened again…" Stefan trailed off, as Caroline looked at him in confusion.

"How…?" Caroline asked in a whisper.

Stefan smiled, "We are brothers… family… and I won't let anyone get between us ever again… Katherine… Elena… no one…"

Caroline smiled slightly at that, "Elena-"

Stefan stood up from the bed, as he made his way towards, the door, "Never again…"

Caroline watched him walk away, as she looked at the empty hallway. She sighed, as she got up herself and slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Damon heard someone coming down the stairs, he grinned, as he knew exactly who it was. He super sped his way from the living room to the bottom of the stairs, bumping into a yelping brunette.<p>

He chuckled, as she punched him on the shoulder lightly, trying to catch her breathe, "You scared me!"

"…simply what I do," Damon replied smiling cockily at the brunette.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Well, I was just leaving so…"

Damon watched as Bonnie was about to walk past him, but he blocked her way once again, causing her to glare at him, which made his grin grow, "You know it wasn't exactly a nice thing to do… barging into someone's house…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Well, maybe you should have answered the door…"

Damon continued, as the grin still stood on his face, "It takes a lot of work… you have to get up, then walk to the door, then turn the knob by lifting your hand, etc, etc… just too much work, you know what I'm saying?"

Bonnie sighed, "Well, I guess there's no point in telling you now…"

Damon's brows furrowed, as confusion took over, the grin falling from his lips. Bonnie tried her best from not laughing out loud, as she continued to play along, "Tell me about what?"

"Oh… nothing… it's just Caroline… you know…" Bonnie said trailing off, as she shrugged.

Damon's expression of confusion grew, as Bonnie could see he was getting impatient and curious, she was trying so hard to keep the act going and not bursting out with laughter.

"W-what… what about Caroline?" Damon asked, tripping over his words, as he saw Bonnie shrug.

"She was just telling me how… she loves…" Bonnie trailed off purposely as she waited for Damon's expression, bouncing on her heels.

Damon's eyebrows arched, impatiently waiting for Bonnie to continue, "she what… she loves what?"

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore, as she started to burst out laughing, causing Damon to roll his eyes, "Ha ha real funny Judgy… make fun of the Salvatore…"

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from laughing further, as she smiled at him, "Awww! How adorable! Little Damon, wuvs Caroline! Or should I say… Lil' Damy Bear wuvs Cary Bear?"

"Hmmmm… you think this is funny?" Damon asked, causing Bonnie to smirk, as she nodded her head continuously.

"Yes, I think it's extremely hilarious…" Bonnie replied smirking.

"Well, it's not, she doesn't feel the same way… and I know it… she used to… but I blew it…" Damon said softly, looking at his feet.

Bonnie sighed, her smirk falling, "And how do you know that?"

Damon brows furrowed, as he looked back up at Bonnie, "What do you mean?"

Bonnie smiled, "You never really do know how she feels about you… you can't just assume that she doesn't love you… she's just hurt, and doesn't believe you care about her in any way… so why on earth would she tell you if she loved you if she thought you never loved her back?"

Damon sighed, "I guess your right…"

"Aren't I always!" Bonnie exclaimed as she winked at the Salvatore, walking past him to the main door.

Before leaving she looked back at Damon, who was staring in no where in particular, "Let her take her time Damon… but that doesn't mean you give up in the process, alright? If you really care about her… show her you do…"

And with that, Bonnie walked out of the house, leaving Damon standing there with his thoughts. His eyes drifted towards the staircase, smiling gently.

_Show her…_

* * *

><p><strong>And there's that! I hope you guys liked it! I sure did, when writing it! :P<strong>

**Klaus will be coming back soon, and so will Alex. -evil smirk-**

**HA! **

**Daroline moments in the next chapter... (I hope so) ;)**

**Stefan/Bonnie moment too, in the future.**

**Talking about Stefan and Bonnie, how are you guys feeling about that attraction... should I continue with it, or drop it?**

**Damon showing Caroline that 'he cares'; lool! many moments like that! They are sweet though. -sigh-**

**what else...**

**Oh yeah! Review? Comment? Ideas?**

**XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire Diaries nor the characters! Though if i did I would so put Daroline together!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! You guys are amazing! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox!**

**Well, heres another chapter to changes! Tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

******OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)******

* * *

><p>"Damon?" Stefan asked in confusion, as he made his way down the stairs.<p>

Damon's head shot up to the stairs, his smile falling off his face as he eyed the younger Salvatore who currently came down the stairs.

"Why are you standing here… you look… lost…" Stefan stated, smiling slightly, as he faced his brother who simply rolled his eyes.

"Bonnie just left… and she got me thinking…" Damon said trailing off as he eyed the floor in a dazed expression.

Stefan's brows furrowed, yet he couldn't help the grin that started to appear on his face, "Damon Salvatore and thinking?… Interesting…"

Damon huffed at his younger brother's sarcastic comment, "Forget this… where's Barb-"

His sentence was stopped mid way as he spotted Caroline coming down the stairs. He smiled. Damon noticed her tense a bit, when she laid eyes on him.

His breathe got caught in his throat when their eyes locked, "H-Hi…"

Caroline's brow arched at that, as a small smile plastered her face, "Hi."

Stefan looked between the two, smiling hugely at the fact that they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. He rolled his eyes at Damon's greeting, but surprisingly it seemed to work as Caroline returned it. He would have burst out laughing if he were Caroline's position… but then again, who understand women…

Stefan patted Damon on the back as he made his way away from the couple and towards the living room, only to take a seat on the love seat.

Caroline managed to look away as she made her way down the stairs again, remembering how to breathe every time she felt his eyes still on her. She finally made it down to the end of the stairs, only to stand in front of him. Caroline bit, her bottom lip nervously, as she looked up at a still dazed Damon.

She watched as he blinked rapidly, only to look away from her.

He cleared his throat, "After you…"

Caroline nodded, as she managed to walk before him. She gasped internally, as she felt his hand rest at a small part of her back, gently guiding her to the living room. She managed to look away from him as he took her there, trying to avoid the redness that was probably flowing to her cheeks.

They entered the living room, to see Stefan grinning up at them. Caroline smiled slightly, as she could still feel Damon's hand on her back, as he had not moved from beside her.

"So I was thinking that you should go with Damon for hunting… I'm guessing you haven't eaten in a while…" Stefan asked, as he got up from his eat, heading for the couple.

"No… I-I mean… you should go w-with Blondie… she could use the coaching…" Damon said nervously, as he sputtered, causing Caroline's brows to furrow, as Stefan just simply looked at his brother in amusement.

"I don't need a coach," Caroline stated defensively as she faced Damon, crossing her arms around her chest.

Damon gulped, "Yeah… I meant…"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "She's probably done this a million times Damon… she doesn't need coaching…"

Caroline nodded in agreement as she stared at Damon once again, causing him to sigh, "Fine. Human, blood bag…?"

"Animal," Caroline stated, causing both brothers eyes to widen.

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Damon asked with concern as he glanced at the blonde, who currently walked at his side.<p>

They were in the woods, looking for any animal Caroline could drink from. Damon hated Stefan for making him go, it had been pretty awkward between the two and Damon didn't know what to say. They walked in silence, for about 2 hours, searching for Thumper.

Caroline's brows furrowed, "How was what?"

Damon sighed, "Turning into a vampire, going through with everything, alone…?"

Caroline smiled slightly, "I wasn't alone…"

Damon's brows furrowed, as Caroline continued, "One of my friends, helped me through it… he ended up being a vampire too…'

Damon eyes widened slightly, "Jones… Alex Jones?"

Caroline looked towards Damon in confusion, "Yeah… how'd you know…?"

_"She's been through a lot Damon! And, I don't want to hurt her more by telling her that the only person that stood by her side all these years is not who he says he is!"_

Bonnie's voice ringed through Damon's ears as he stared at the blonde blankly, "Bonnie, uh- told me, how she met him…"

Caroline nodded slightly, but she knew Damon was hiding something, "yeah…"

Damon's facial features hardened as he continued, "Was he the one who…"

Caroline sighed, as she knew exactly what Damon was getting at, "No… he didn't turn me…"

Damon's brows furrowed slightly, as he looked at the blonde curiously, "Do you know, who turned you?"

Caroline tensed, _Klaus! It was Klaus! _

Caroline knew exactly who turned her, it was Klaus, the original vampire that she thought ruined her life, so that he could gain Elena, but he kept stating that he only turned her because he had plans for her… what she didn't get was… what plans?

"No," Caroline stated with difficulty. She felt bad not telling Damon about Klaus.. About him being her sire… about his stupid plans for her… but she couldn't! Not yet! She just couldn't…

Damon eyed the blonde curiously, as she avoided contact with him, searching for anything she could sink her teeth into once again.

The sound of a branch breaking caused both vampire's to snip their heads to the side. And before he knew it, Caroline disappeared from his side, only to reappear in front of him, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, as she smiled at him, "Done."

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline entered the boarding house. Damon was just glad that he got to spend a bit of time with Caroline… even though most of the time was spent by just silence…<p>

"Stefan?" Damon called, getting no response.

"I guess he's not home…" Caroline stated, as she looked around the boarding house, with Damon.

Damon eyed the kitchen counter in confusion, as he saw a note. He picked it up reading it slowly..

_Damon, _

_I thought I would go hunting after all… it was a shame… I should have taken Caroline instead of forcing you to take her. My bad! Be back in a while… don't worry, I'll take my time. You've got Caroline for entertainment. ;)_

_Stefan._

Damon rolled his eyes, as he thought about his brother's lame attempt of match making.

"Where do you think he went?" Caroline asked, confused.

Damon turned around to face Caroline, holding the paper up in front of her face, "hunting…"

Caroline's brows furrowed, "Why didn't he just come with us?"

Damon gulped slightly, as he eyed the blonde in nervousness, "Uh- he wanted us to be alone…"

Caroline's eyes widened in realization, "What?"

Damon swallowed hard, "Yeah…"

Caroline eyed Damon in curiosity, as she spluttered herself, "Where did he get the idea- do you… I mean… you don't believe that… you know…"

Damon grinned, as he crossed his hands over his broad chest, staring at the blonde teasingly, "Believe what?"

Caroline gulped, "You know… you and I… together…?"

Damon continued to grin, as he stepped closer to the blonde, "Do you think that you and I… can be together?"

"No! Of course not!" Caroline said a little too quickly, causing Damon's smirk to grow, as he stepped closer to the blonde, causing her to step back.

"Really…?" Damon asked as he stepped closer towards Caroline, who stepped back again, only to be stopped by the counter behind her.

Damon smirked, as Caroline responded, "Yeah… I mean- w-what about y-you…?"

Damon shrugged, still grinning as he stepped in closer, only inches apart. He placed his side on either side of the counter, blocking any access for Caroline to run. Caroline looked up at him, eyes widening. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest, as Damon titled his head in, his lips inches apart from hers. His warm breathe on her skin, causing shivers to go up and down her spine. Damon and Caroline's eyes locked, as Damon stepped in even closer, body practically touching. Caroline closed her eyes shut slowly as Damon's head slowly started to tilt in, her breathe got caught in her throat, as she could feel his breathe on her lips…

"Me…? I wouldn't mind the idea…" Damon stated softly, as he pulled away from Caroline, hands still on either side of the counter.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, as she no longer felt his presence there. Her heart skipped a beat, as his voice ringed in her ears, _"Me…? I wouldn't mind the idea…"_

She looked up at Damon, who stared down at her with a warm smile on his face. Without another word, Damon pulled away from the counter, hands back at his side, as he started to turn around, only to be stopped by a hand turning him around. His brows furrowed slightly, as he noticed Caroline had turned him around.

"Blondie-" Damon was interrupted by lips crashing against his.

His eyes widened, but he closed them just as quickly as he returned the kiss. Caroline's hands buried into his hair, while his hands made it towards her waist, pulling her closer, causing her to moan against him mouth. Damon made every moment of this kiss count, as he kissed her hungrily, yet passionately, not wanting this moment to end. His eyes flew open, as Caroline pulled away all of a sudden.

"Don't call me that…" Caroline stated lastly, trying to catch her breathe, as she stared at a confused Damon.

And with that she walked away, leaving a speechless Damon in the kitchen. Who himself was trying to catch his breathe…

* * *

><p><strong>Shit.<strong>

**LOOL! I didn't see that coming! It just happened! ;)**

**HAHAHA! Damon was all over her and when she finally made the move, he was peechless! (jokes)**

**XD**

**How'd you guys like it?**

**Review?**

**Oh, and Elena's coming soon ;)**

**Can't wait!**

**So much on mind!**

**Please review. Comment. and Share.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. nor the characters (other than the ones I make up). But, if i did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together!

Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating Changes in a while, plus, this chapter aint that long! But, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and ill try to update sooner as well!

ENJOY! =)

****OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)****

-X-

Bonnie sighed as the warm liquid went done her throat. She had woken up from a power nap, recently, and decided to make herself a cup of coffee. Sitting on the sofa of the living room, she eliminated every bit of thought from her mind as she enjoyed everything the mug that she currently hugged in her hand had to offer.

She sighed once again, before getting up from the couch and making her out the door, _Maybe a little fresh air…_

Walking down the street, she looked around the area with a smile. She didn't know why, or how, but today, felt like an ordinary day… something that didn't happen too often.

Taking another sip from her mug, she jumped slightly, at the sound of her name. She turned around, her brows furrowing slightly at who stood in front of her, "Stefan?"

He smiled gently at her, "Hi. Bonnie."

Bonnie's brows furrowed, but she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

An awkward silence fell between them, before Bonnie spoke up, "What… are you, uh, doing here?"

Stefan smirked, "Apparently… I'm supposed to be hunting…"

Bonnie looked at him in confusion, causing him to smile, "It was an excuse so that the couple could have some time alone."

Bonnie laughed at that, first, she didn't expect Stefan to do such a thing. And second, she couldn't help but picture Caroline and Damon.

"Wow, Stefan! Never knew you had that in you…"

Stefan gasped, causing Bonnie to laugh harder. Stefan smiled at the laughing Bonnie. With everything that was going on, barely any laughing occurred… and he was just happy, even with Klaus… Bonnie was able to just forget, for a minute and just smile.

Bonnie noticed the sudden intense stare on Stefan's face, her breath got caught in her throat, as she finally whispered, 'Well, I'm sure you've got somewhere to be… so…"

Stefan cleared his throat, as he looked away. He watched as Bonnie glanced his way one last time, before walking past him. Before he thought about it, Stefan turned around, "I don't exactly have anywhere to go…"

Bonnie stopped in her tracks, facing the dumfounded Salvatore, with curiosity. Stefan gulped, he didn't know why he said that, "Do you have somewhere else to be?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I was going to go to the Grill… a bit later…"

Stefan smiled slightly, "Mind if I come?"

-X-

Caroline closed the door behind her, her breathe heavy, as she roamed around the room, a small smile curving upon her lips, as she recalled what happened downstairs with Damon.

_Me…? I wouldn't mind the idea…_

Caroline's heart started to race at that. As she continued to smile to herself. Laying on the bed, she tried to keep her breathe in check as she continued to smile, _I wouldn't mind the idea, either…_

-X-

Damon stared at the spot where Caroline once was, completely dumbfounded.

_She just… kissed me…_

Damon looked towards the hall way, the dazed expression still on his face, "Blondie… kissed me…"

_Don't call me that…_

Damon smiled as her voice ringed through his ears. His fingers found their way to his lips, as he continued to smile. He could feel her kiss lingering on his lips, _She kissed me…_

-X-

Bonnie walked into the Grill, Stefan following her. Walking to her side, Stefan stopped in his tracks, suddenly, causing Bonnie's brows to furrow, 'You alright Stefan?"

Stefan looked at Bonnie, "Bonnie… it's her…"

Bonnie's confusion grew, as she looked around the Grill, "What are you-"

"It's the witch Bonnie… the one that claimed she knew a way to kill Klaus…"

Bonnie's eyes widened, as Stefan pointing towards a booth, where a petite girl sat, drinking her soft drink, "I thought you said she was dead…"

"That's what I thought… I thought Klaus might have killed her…" Stefan whispered softly, causing Bonnie to nod.

Bonnie's brows furrowed when she watched the girl, "She looks fine…"

Stefan and Bonnie both gulped when the woman made eyes contact with them, they stood their frozen, as a smirk played on her lips as she slowly walked up to the two.

"Stefan…"

The girl looked towards Bonnie, "This your girlfriend?"

Stefan's head shot up at that, while Bonnie started to stutter, "Um, no, I-I'm Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie glanced Stefan's direction, which simply looked at the girl, his brows furrowing slightly, "What happened to you?"

The girl sighed, "What do you mean?"

"You told me that you would help me… help me find a way in killing Klaus-"

Stefan was interrupted by the girl, "I couldn't. Klaus got to me… "

Stefan and Bonnie's brows furrowed, as Stefan spoke up only to be interrupted once again, "But, how did that stop you?"

"He threatened me into coming with him, or else he would hurt the ones I love…"

Bonnie and Stefan's eyes softened, Stefan remaining quiet, as Bonnie spoke up, "I'm so sorry…"

Truthfully, Bonnie knew how it felt to be in a situation where she had to sacrifice everything to prevent harm to come to the ones she loved… and she knew Stefan felt the exact same way… I mean, that's pretty much why he left with Klaus…

Changing the subject, Stefan questioned the pale brunette, "I didn't exactly catch your name…"

The woman smiled slightly, "Samantha Brown."

Stefan nodded as Bonnie spoke, "What's Klaus making you do?"

The woman's smile fell, "I can't… I don't know…"

Bonnie's brows furrowed, as the girl continued, "All I know is that he definitely is planning something… something that he needs my help in finishing…"

Stefan gulped, "Is there any way you can help us?"

There was silence, until the girl suddenly jumped, "Klaus did mention something before letting me go for a while… he said something about collecting the doppelganger…"

Bonnie and Stefan's eyes widened, as Bonnie questioned the woman, Elena?

-X-

Damon sat in the living room, thinking about everything that had just happened, he could just here Caroline's feet dancing around the room, above him. And yet, he couldn't help his heart from racing constantly.

Having her near him made his stomach flutter… her presence bringing a smile on his face every time…

His thoughts were broken when he heard the door open, with a rushed Stefan walking in with a worried Bonnie behind him.

Damon's brows furrowed, "What's wrong?"

-X-

How did you guys like it?

Review?

Comment?

Ideas?

Ps. More Daroline moments in the next chappie, PROMISE! +)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters!**

**A/N: Hey guys... I'm tired... sleepy, so won't say much... Here's another chapter of Changes, and I'm sorry for not updating in a looonnggg time, but i hope you guys enjoy it... Everything pretty much comes together... althought more is to come. Damon and Caroline face their feelings... wont say more... ;)**

**And THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! PLEASE DO KEEP REVIEWING!**

**anyway, enjoy. :)**

******OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)******

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously…<span>_

_Caroline closed the door behind her, her breathe heavy, as she roamed around the room, a small smile curving upon her lips, as she recalled what happened downstairs with Damon._

'_Me…? I wouldn't mind the idea…'_

_Caroline's heart started to race at that. As she continued to smile to herself. Laying on the bed, she tried to keep her breathe in check as she continued to smile, as she thought about what Damon had said, "I wouldn't mind the idea, either…"_

_-x-_

_Damon stared at the spot where Caroline once was, completely dumbfounded._

'_She just… kissed me…'_

_Damon looked towards the hall way, the dazed expression still on his face, "Blondie… kissed me…"_

'_Don't call me that…'_

_Damon smiled as her voice ringed through his ears. His fingers found their way to his lips, as he continued to smile. He could feel her kiss lingering on his lips, 'She kissed me…'_

_-x-_

_Bonnie shrugged, "I was going to go to the Grill… a bit later…"_

_Stefan smiled slightly, "Mind if I come?"_

_-x-_

_Stefan looked at Bonnie, "Bonnie… its her…"_

_Bonnie's confusion grew, as she looked around the Grill, "What are you-"_

_"It's the witch Bonnie… the one that claimed she knew a way to kill Klaus…"_

_Bonnie's eyes widened, as Stefan pointing towards a booth, where a petite woman sat, drinking her soft drink, "I thought you said she was dead…"_

_-x-_

_Stefan questioned the Asian brunette, "I didn't exactly catch your name…"_

_The woman smiled slightly, "Samantha Brown."_

_-x-_

_"Oh my. Klaus did mention something before letting me go for a while… he said something about collecting the doppelganger…"_

_Bonnie and Stefan's eyes widened, as Bonnie questioned the woman, "Elena?"_

_-x-_

_A rushed Stefan walked in with a worried Bonnie behind him._

_Damon's brows furrowed, "What's wrong?"_

* * *

><p><em><span>Now…<span>_

Stefan sighed, as he slumped down onto the couch, causing Bonnie to sit beside him, a reassuring hand resting on his shoulder. Damon, still confused, watched the two, "What? What happened?"

Stefan looked up at Damon, along with Bonnie. Hesitating at first, Bonnie started to speak, "It's Klaus-"

"What about Klaus?" Damon asked in shock, interrupting Bonnie.

"He's…" Bonnie trailed off as she noticed a figure making its way into the room, she smiled slightly, "Hey Care."

Caroline smiled, as she made her way into the room, glancing Damon's way, before sitting on the seat before Bonnie and Stefan. Caroline's heart raced, she could feel Damon's intense stare piercing at her side, clearing her throat, Caroline spoke up, "So, What we all talking about?"

Bonnie sighed, "It's Klaus-"

"Elena! He's got Elena!" Stefan exclaimed, causing Bonnie to jump slightly, as Bonnie's hand fell from his shoulder.

Damon's and Caroline's eyes widened, their mouths opening slightly, as they gapped at the younger Salvatore, "What?"

Stefan got up from the couch, pacing towards Damon, "Bonnie and I saw the witch… the one that I told you about… the one that claimed she knew a way to kill Klaus… she told us about Klaus having Elena…"

Caroline and Bonnie looked between the two brothers, her eyes longing on Damon as he reacted to Elena's capture, "We can't just sit here! We've got to help her!"

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the pained and concerned voice that escaped the older brother, her heart sinking slightly, about to speak, Bonnie beat her too it, "Are you sure we could trust Samantha?"

This caused everyone in the room to look towards Bonnie, their attention on her, causing her to awkwardly switch her weight on one leg to the other, "I mean… she is working with Klaus, she could have been compelled… or even just simple on 'his side'…"

Caroline spoke up, getting up from the couch herself, as she avoided eye contact with Damon, "She's right… how could we trust her?"

Stefan nodded slowly, processing everything that was being said, "We've got to figure out if she's telling the truth…"

Damon's eyes drifted towards Caroline, who seemed to simply avoid meeting his eyes, his blue eyes softened, _Great… now she thinks I love Elena again…_

"Why don't you and Bonnie go see if you can find anything at the witch's place… and Blondie and I will go check Elena's place…"

Caroline's head shot towards Damon at that, her brows furrowed, as Damon smiled slightly at her. Stefan nodded, "Alright…"

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly at Stefan's response, but she didn't say anything to object.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Stefan entered the apartment, "Well, it was hard… but we have managed to find Samantha's place… why don't we see if we can find something…"<p>

Stefan nodded, his eyes softening, as he followed Bonnie into the apartment, "Sorry about earlier…"

Bonnie turned around to face him, she smiled warmly, "It's alright Stefan… I mean, it's Elena… you love her… of course you would freak like you did…"

Stefan's brows furrowed, as he stared at Bonnie blankly, "No. I don't love, Elena…"

Bonnie's brows arched, as her eyes widened. He sounded so confident, as if he were done with Elena… done with history repeating itself…

Bonnie's face softened, "Is it because of what happened 3 years ago?"

Stefan sighed, "I can't blame what happened, on what and how I feel… all of this… all of it, it had happened with Katherine… and I don't want to go down that road ever again… that road had broke Damon and I… breaking our relationship… and I don't think I can let that happen again after Damon and I have finally mended our relationship…"

Bonnie smiled at that, "Well, I'm glad you've got everything figured out… plus… you could do better…"

Stefan smirked, as he neared Bonnie, causing her brows to furrow, "Yeah… I've kind of started liking some girl… but I don't know how she feels about me…"

Bonnie's eyes widened, her heart sinking slightly, as she managed to find her voice, "That's great! Who is she…?"

Stefan smirked as he walked closer to Bonnie, only a few feet away, "Someone you don't know… but… she's beautiful… she's understanding, loyal… caring… sweet… and feisty…"

Stefan laughed at his last adjective, as he neared Bonnie even more, "R-Really…"

Stefan nodded, his smirk growing at Bonnie's spluttering, he continued to walk slowly towards Bonnie, only to have her confusion deepen. Bonnie's eyes widened slightly at the lack of distance Stefan was creating between them, "Stefan-"

Stefan crashed his lips against Bonnie's, causing her eyes to widen. Slowly, Bonnie eyes started to shut closed, only to have Stefan pull away, before she could return the kiss. Before Stefan could pull away any further, this time Bonnie crashed her lips against Stefan's causing him to return the kiss instantly. Bonnie's hands ruffled through his hair, as his hands found their way to her waist, pulling her closer towards him. Bonnie moaned as she parted her mouth, allowing Stefan's tongue to slip into her mouth, both melting in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Damon walked up the steps of the familiar porch, Caroline following him slowly behind. Caroline observed the porch, memories flooding back, the way Damon told Elena that he had loved her… the way he had kissed her… all of it, the memory still felt real…<p>

Damon glanced Back towards Caroline, who eyed the porch, he sighed, he knew exactly what she was thinking about, "Looks like no one's home…"

Caroline looked towards Damon as he opened the main door, walking into the Gilbert house, looking around, "Elena?"

Caroline looked around as well, only to walk past Damon and towards the stair case, as she slowly started to walk up towards her ex-best friends room, "Elena?"

Caroline sighed as she eyed the room, a slight worried expression crossing her facial expression, _She's not here… what if Klaus does have her?_

Caroline shook the thought out of her head, as she muttered to herself, "No, Caroline… you can't think like that…"

Caroline turned around at the sound of walking coming from behind her, "She's not here… is she?"

Caroline sighed, "No… sorry to disappoint…"

Damon's brows furrowed, as he walked into Elena's room, "Caroline-"

"It's alright, Damon… you love Elena… I get it! But, please, just don't drag me down with you and your love triangle… I already got my heart broken once, and I don't want to go through that again…"

Damon nodded his head in disagreement, as he stepped closer to Caroline, only to have her step back, "Caroline, I don't-"

Caroline interrupted Damon, "I'll go to Klaus… I'll get Elena back for you…"

And with that, Caroline walked past Damon. Damon groaned in frustration, as he also turned around, grabbing hold of Caroline's arm, only to spin her around to face him once again.

"DAMN IT, CAROLINE! I DON'T LOVE ELENA! I LOVE YOU!"

Caroline's eyes widened at that, and so did Damon's. Neither of them understood what just happened, Damon simply confused of why he blurted out such a feeling…

"Y-You what?" Caroline asked softly, her eyes still wide.

Damon's hand let go of Caroline's arm, as it once again came to his side, he looked up at Caroline, staring into her blue orbs as he spoke, "I love you… and I regret everything that I did to you… everything… it eats at me every day… but, you were always the one to understand me… not Elena… you never tried to change me, unlike Elena… your everything, I've ever wanted… and needed… and I don't think I could ever stop loving you…"

Caroline's breathe caught in her throat as she heard the man before her speak, her silence, caused Damon to continue, "I'm in love with you, Caroline…"

Caroline's heart skipped a beat at that. She watched as Damon leaned forward, his lips inches apart from hers, "I love you…"

Shivers went up and down Caroline's spin, as she could feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes shut, her lips parting slightly, as she yearned for his lips on hers. She managed to find her voice, as she whispered something back, "I love you too…"

Relief stroked Damon's body, a smile playing on his lips. Leaning in more, Damon's lips hovered over Caroline's, lips brushing, but still distance was a barrier. Caroline sighed, against Damon's mouth, "Kiss me…"

Damon nodded, before gently pressing his lips against Caroline's. His stomach fluttered at the sudden feeling of her lips on his, sparks shooting up and down his body as he continued to kiss her. Caroline sighed in contentment against Damon's mouth, as he deepened the kiss, by pulling her closer as his arms wrapped around her waist. Caroline's hands ruffled through his hair, as they continued to kiss each other passionately, yet hungrily. Caroline could feel Damon fumbling with the buttons on her blouse, she pulled away, as she whispered, "Not here…"

* * *

><p>They hadn't even made it into the boarding house before grabbing hold of each other again. Caroline gasped as Damon pushed her against the nearest wall, before crashing his lips against hers once again. Damon's lips traveled down Caroline's jaw line, to her collarbone and neck, nipping at her skin gently, causing her to whimper out his name, "Damon, I love you… I love you so much…"<p>

Damon groaned, not able to wait any longer, as he crashes his lips against Caroline's again, ripping her blouse apart, revealing a white bra. Caroline's arms wrapped around Damon's neck, as she pulled herself towards him, the kiss hardening, as he managed to un do her jeans, letting them fall to the ground, exposing Caroline's legs. Using vampire strength and speed, Caroline managed to get Damon and herself up stairs in his room, as she pushed him against his dresser. Ripping his shirt apart as well, Caroline's hands travelled his torso, as she also crashed her lips against his, Caroline's lips travelled Damon's torso, her tongue teasing his navel, causing him to groan. Damon captured Caroline's lips once again, slowly leading her towards the bed. He lay on top of her, kissing her hungrily, as she managed to get his jeans off, stripping him down to his boxers. With vampire speed, Caroline rolled on top of him, Damon underneath her now, her knees on either side of his body, as she held his hands above his head, attacking his lips once again. Damon groaned in frustration, at the sudden hold, breaking free, he caused Caroline to gasp in surprise as he rolled on top of her, ripping her bra and underwear off her body, and flinging both across the room. Damon eyed Caroline's naked form, Caroline flushed at Damon's stare, "God, your beautiful…"

Damon's hands travelled Caroline's body, causing her to sigh in contentment, as she whimpered his name, "Damon…"

He looked up to her, as she continued, her fingers creasing his cheeks slightly, "Make love to me, Damon…"

Damon smiled slightly, as he whispered, "I love you…"

Once again, Damon crashed his lips against Caroline's, doing as she had asked… they made love…

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the end of this chapter! Yay. Daroline, together! Please do review.<strong>

**The morning after will be in the next chapter... and more with Samantha, and Klaus/ Alex scenes... plus, you'll find out more about Elena... (l0l)**

**Well, I'm out guys, i think I'm going to pass out, really sleepy, catch you guys later, BYE.**

**review? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters! But if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! Daroline FOREVER!**

**A/N: WOW. I'm good. LOOL. This is the second story that I have updated in a day. Trying to update all of my stories by Friday! Uploaded all apart for one. Thenext one will be uploaded tomorrow! -Altered Love- Anywhoooooooooooooo, I finished this chapter! YAYYYYY! I love this chapter. I actually love it. So tell e if you guys do too! YAYYYYY! Daroline's together! Yayy! It's the morning after… and more! A lot more doubting, info, etc etc.**

**Oh, and thanks for all that reviewed! Nice to know that you guys liked Damon and Caroline finally coming together as one. That was great. THANK YOU! You guys are great. Plus, I love the fact that this was my first vampire Diaries fic, first Daroline fic… and I was so supported by you motivating people that reviewed it from the start and read through all of it! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys motivate me! :P**

**Please tell me if you enjoyed this chapter by reviewing!**

**And please…**

**Enjoy! =)**

******OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)******

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fluttered open. At first Caroline's brows furrowed as she eyed her surroundings, only to have the flashes of last night finally hit her.<p>

_"DAMN IT, CAROLINE! I DON'T LOVE ELENA! I LOVE YOU!"_

_-x-_

_Damon leaned forward, his lips inches apart from hers, "I love you…"_

_She managed to find her voice, as she whispered something back, "I love you too…"_

_-x-_

_Damon's lips traveled down Caroline's jaw line, to her collarbone and neck, nipping at her skin gently, causing her to whimper out his name, "Damon, I love you… I love you so much…"_

_-x-_

_Damon groaned in frustration, at the sudden hold, breaking free, he caused Caroline to gasp in surprise as he rolled on top of her, ripping her bra and underwear off her body, and flinging both across the room. Damon eyed Caroline's naked form, Caroline flushed at Damon's stare, "God, your beautiful…"_

_Damon's hands travelled Caroline's body, causing her to sigh in contentment, as she whimpered his name, "Damon…"_

_He looked up to her, as she continued, her fingers creasing his cheeks slightly, "Make love to me, Damon…"_

_Damon smiled slightly, as he whispered, "I love you…"_

_-x-_

Caroline smiled as she remembered everything that had happened the night before. Caroline cuddled in closer to Damon that lay beside her in all his naked glory, as she rest her head on his chest, kissing it softly.

"I love you…" Caroline whispered, smiling, only to have Damon's eyes also flutter open.

Damon looked down to see Caroline cuddling at his side, he smiled, wrapping his arm around Caroline's form allowing her to cuddle further, Damon sighed causing Caroline to look up at him from his chest.

Caroline smiled up at him, "Good morning…"

Damon grinned, before gently pressing his lips against hers, "Morning…"

Damon's brows furrowed at the sudden serious tone that came from the blonde as she spoke up, "About last night-"

Damon interrupted her by kissing her gently once again, catching her off guard, only to pull away a few moments later, not even allowing Caroline to kiss him back, "I meant what I said Caroline… I'm sorry… terribly sorry… I hurt you… physically and emotionally… I was after Elena, I thought I loved her, but I've always loved you… you're the one I want… no one else…"

Caroline could feel her heart starting to race at his word, a smile forming on her lips, "Your forgiven Mr. Salvatore…"

Damon grinned at the sudden grin that started to form on the blondes face, "Well… Miss. Forbes… I was wondering if you would want to go on an actual date with me… you know, after this whole thing blows over…?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, a smirk plastering her lips, "Well… Mr. Salvatore… I'll have to check my schedule… you know…?"

Damon rolled his eyes, his grin growing as Caroline continued to ramble on and on about her schedule.

Caroline giggled as Damon suddenly pinned her against the bed, now on top of her, crashing his lips against hers once again. Caroline moaned against his mouth, as Damon's hands travelled her naked form underneath the sheets. They broke apart, foreheads touching, Damon grinning down at the blonde, Caroline looked up at Damon, "But, if you ever cheat on me again… I will literally kick your ass…"

Damon chuckled, "I'll take that as a challenge…"

Caroline huffed, frowning, causing Damon's fade to more of a warm smile, "I'd never think of it… I love you…"

Damon chuckled once again, at the grin that appeared on Caroline's face all of a sudden, "I love you too."

Damon grinned at Caroline before attacking her already swollen lips once again. Caroline's hands travelled up Damon's torso, to his hair, pulling at it as Damon's lips travelled down her neck. Caroline sighed as Damon continued to leave trails of kisses at her neck, "This isn't right… we should be finding Elena…"

"Elena who?" Damon said as he continued to attack her neck, causing Caroline to moan as he nipped at her skin, slowly having his lips travel back to her lips.

Caroline giggled between kisses, "Damon I'm serious…"

Damon sighed, pulling away, "We can't be so sure she's with Klaus though… if she were… Klaus would have called or given us some sick clue…"

Caroline nodded, sighing, "Maybe your right…"

Damon grinned cockily, "Aren't I always?"

Caroline grinned, one of her hands coming up to Damon's cheek, caressing it before making it to the back of his neck to entwine with her other hand, bringing Damon closer, "Careful with the ego now… I heard it's not exactly that attractive for most woman…"

Damon raised his brow, "Really now?"

Caroline nodded, her grin growing. Damon grinned as well, "That didn't stop a certain blonde from falling for me…"

Caroline shrugged, grin still in place, "Who said I've fallen for you?"

Damon grinned at her, a hint of cockiness still ringing in his voice, "Well, you did… constantly, over and over again last night when I-"

Caroline gasped at the feeling of Damon's hand travelling her body, lowering down her stomach, causing Caroline to giggle, "Dam- Damon, stop, stop it!"

Damon crashed his lips against Caroline's causing her to kiss him back right away. Caroline could feel Damon's tongue at the tip of her lips, asking for access, willingly Caroline opened her mouth causing Damon's tongue to enter her mouth, making both moan. They continued to fight for dominance, spinning on the bed so that Caroline was now on top of Damon.

Caroline placed her hands on Damon's chest, pulling away suddenly, causing Damon to groan. Caroline chuckled, "I've got to go take a shower…"

Caroline watched as Damon grinned, "Oh, what a coincidence… So do I…"

Caroline rolled her eyes, a chuckle escaping her lips, "Well, your welcome to use one of the many other showers in this house…"

Damon frowned, but Caroline noticed the playful expression coming from his eyes, "It would just save water to use one…"

Caroline sighed, going with the play, "Alright fine…"

Damon grinned, "Really?"

Caroline looked at Damon, "No."

And without another word, Caroline super sped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, as she started to giggle on the other side. Damon's eyes narrowed at the door that Caroline was behind, but he couldn't help let out a chuckle himself, "Alright fine, I'll just use one of the other bathrooms…"

Damon got up from the bed, slipping on his boxers that lay near the bed and walking past the bathroom where Caroline was in so that he could get to the bedroom door, only to be pulled through the bathroom door. Damon's eyes widened, as he was caught off guard. He looked at Caroline who had her arms wrapped around his neck, "Maybe saving water won't be such a bad thing…"

Damon grinned down at Caroline, only to have her pull him into the shower, along side herself.

* * *

><p>"Why did you take her?"<p>

Klaus turned back to face Alex, who sat near a wall, where Elena laid unconscious, chained to. Alex couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, she had done nothing, and Klaus was using her for bait… for Caroline…

Alex's brows furrowed, he still didn't get why he was even here, he never ever would have thought to hurt Caroline… then why? All Alex knew was that he had to be loyal to Klaus, had to be his friend, listen to him, follow him, as if that is what he had always done and was told to do… almost as if he were under some kind of spell… a control over him… he can see everything he's doing but he cant stop it… he cant stop Klaus… cant disobey him… why?

Alex looked over to Klaus, who was staring down at Alex with a curious expression, "Because… we need Miss. Gilbert… but we also need Miss. Forbes… which is why when she hears about Elena, she'll come…"

Alex's brows furrowed, confusion deepening, "How do you know? Last thing I knew was that Caroline hated Elena…"

Klaus smirked, "She may hate her… but Elena was once her friend… and Caroline just isn't a bad person…"

Alex looked at Klaus for a moment before looking over at Elena who still lay unconscious on the hard ground-like floor, Alex's eyes softened, _Caroline is a good person… my friend…_

* * *

><p>Stefan's eyes slowly opened, he looked around at first, he sighed, <em>Right, at Bonnie's house… researching, researching and more researching…<em>

Stefan looked around to find that he had fallen asleep on the couch, he sighed, about to get up from the couch only to find Bonnie still fast asleep next to him. His eyes softened at the sight of Bonnie, whose head lay on his shoulder. He smiled, as he remember everything from last night…

They had kissed.

They had talked.

Kissed.

Kissed.

And… kissed.

Stefan smiled before going through the files that they had took from Samantha's house. He flipped through one that Bonnie and himself had not went through last time. His brows furrowed when he found a photo fall from the file. Stefan eyed the photo, as he traced the features of the unfamiliar blonde that stood in the picture, _Who is this?_

Flipping the photo, to find a name, _Rosetta…_

Stefan's confusion grew, as he flipped through the file, only to find a page from a journal:

_I've lost her. My love. My soul. My everything. _

_I've lost her because of my father._

_Because I wasn't there for her._

_Because I let her die._

_Now all I have is her blood staining, and haunting this page._

_I've lost her._

_My love…_

_-Klaus_

Stefan's eyes widened, _Klaus?… love… Rosetta? What?_

Stefan couldn't help but feel as if he woman in the picture, the woman that had died, Klaus' love, all of it, had something to do with what Klaus was up to now…

But, what exactly Klaus up to?

* * *

><p><strong>Uh.<strong>

**What is Klaus up to?**

**Uh.**

**You'll have to keep reading, reviewing, alerting, and favouring, to find out! =)**

**Uh… yeah, I guess that's all I have to say…**

**BYE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters. But if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together. DAROLINE FOREVER! :)**

**A/N: I know. I know. I have been extremely late in updating this story along with many of my other stories... But i hope this chapter makes up for it as I will not bore you all with my dumb excuses to why this chapter was late... But I really am sorry for the delay.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed this story and the last chapter, I love you all! You guys are the reason for why I still write, and i really apprieciate how you have all changed my life! Please take this chapter as a thank-you. ;D**

**Any-whoooo,**

**HERES THE NEWEST CHAPTER TO...**

**CHANGES!**

******OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)******

* * *

><p>Bonnie watched as Stefan paced through the her kitchen, holding the old note written by Klaus in his hand. Bonnie held the part-ripped photograph in one hand as she held her steaming coffee in the other.<p>

"Rosetta?" Bonnie asked as she read the name that lay at the back of the photograph.

Stefan sighed, as he froze from his constant pacing, finally looking up from the note and at Bonnie, "I don't get it, who could she be?"

Bonnie's lips pursed as she placed her cup of coffee on the kitchen counter, walking towards a confused Stefan as she glanced at the note herself, "His letter makes it seem like she was one of his companions..."

Stefan nodded in agreement as he faced Bonnie, waving the letter in his hand impatiently.

"This 'Rosetta', could give us a hint on what Klaus is up too," Bonnie stated firmly, trying to come with a logical explanation for why Klaus wanted what he wanted.

"She might lead us to Elena too," Stefan added without thinking.

Bonnie's heart sank slightly as she heard Elena's name play from Stefan's lips, she nodded, "Right... Elena..."

Stefan's brows furrowed as Bonnie stepped away from him. His eyes softened, "Bonnie, I didn't mean-"

"We should go to Samantha, maybe she could help us identify Rosetta..." Bonnie stated blankly, as she interrupted a concerned Stefan.

"Bonnie-"

Before Stefan could continue, Bonnie was already heading for the main door of her house.

Stefan sighed, _Great. Just great._

* * *

><p>The thickness of the sweet blood caused Caroline's eyes to drift close as a content sigh escaped her lips. Placing the now emptied blood bag into the trash, Caroline ran her hand through her wet hair as drops of water seemed to stain Damon's dress shirt that comfortably wrapped around her body.<p>

Wrapping her hands around herself, she took a long breath in, the lasting scent of _him _causing Caroline to smile hugely. Grazing one of her legs on the other, Caroline's smile only seemed to grow as she recalled last night. She remembered the feeling she got when he touched her, kissed her. It was electrifying! Plus, being a vampire simply added on to the greatness. Vampire sex was always something...

Lost in her ongoing thoughts, Caroline gasped slightly when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked up at the man she loved and smiled, as she leaned into his bare torso, "You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that..."

Damon only grinned down at her, shrugging, "It could be fun at times..."

Caroline smiled back at him, turning her head to face forward, as she stared at nothing in particular. Damon's brows furrowed as Caroline moved Damon's hands off her waist, so that she was now able to turn and face him.

"When did you figure out that you loved me?" Caroline asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Damon gulped hard as he watched Caroline what for his awaited answer. Sighing, he spilled, "When I kissed you the second day of your return..."

Caroline's brow arched, as her hands met her hips, her posture simply making Damon more nervous.

"So you realized you feel in love with me when you kissed me?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"N-No, I mean yes-... I mean, yes and no..." Damon spluttered as he tried to explain his reasoning behind it. Caroline watched him hesitate, as she remained in her position, clearly enjoying his constant nervousness.

"I guess I had always loved you, but was too afraid to see it..." Damon added seriously as he started to regain his words. Caroline's eyes softened as she listened to him continue, "You loved me for me... My flaws and my ways... You never tried to change me and yet you still managed to do just that. You make me a better person Caroline Forbes and I'm sorry I never saw that before..."

Caroline stepped closer into Damon, looking up at his now blank eyes. She nodded her head slowly, placing her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look back at her, "Hey, you don't have to be sorry Damon... Being here with me now is all I need and care about... The past doesn't matter anymore..." Caroline stated softly in reassurance. Damon nodded slowly, letting her words sink in as she continued, "And besides, it's good knowing that you can be yourself around me because it was Damon Salvatore that I feel in love with... the cocky, ignorant jerk."

Damon smiled slightly at her play of words, as he nodded once again. Caroline smiled up at him before leaning in and pressing her lips softly against his.

Breaking apart from the sweet and gentle kiss, their foreheads leaned on each other, "God I love you so much..." Damon stated softly, before grabbing Caroline's lips in for another sweet kiss, Caroline smiled once they broke apart, "Took you long enough..."

Damon rolled his eyes internally at that phrase, "What's with everyone and that line? First Stefan than you?"

Caroline giggled slightly, before pecking her lips onto Damon's once again, "I love you."

Damon smiled hugely, before pressing his lips onto Caroline's once again, "Gosh Damon" Caroline whispered at his lips.

Placing her hands on his bare chest, Caroline pulled away from the older Salvatore, "You can't keep doing this to me..."

Damon grinned at the blonde before trying to get hold of her lips once again, only to have her pull back again, "We don't have time for this right now, we have to find Elena..."

Damon sighed in frustration, "Sometimes i question why I love you..."

Caroline chuckled, while playfully slapping his chest, "Oh, quit being such a horny teenager Salvatore..."

Damon chuckled as a grin started to form on his face. Sighing he let go of the grip he had on Caroline and stepped away from her, giving her space to walk away from him. Smiling Caroline looked over at him, "Thank you," she said in a cheery voice, before walking away from him.

Rubbing the back of his head, Damon shot his head up when he heard Caroline from the other side of the kitchen. Looking up he say Caroline looking at him with a bank expression.

"Put on a shirt for crying out loud!" Caroline exclaimed as she walked further into the boarding house, followed by a laughing Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Her eyes wandered around the dark lifeless space. Her breath hitched constantly as she licked her dry and cracked lips. Her tired and dull brown eyes wandered down towards the restraints that held her from escaping. Sighing in defeat, Elena let her head rest on the cold wall she currently was leaning on. Her eyes continued to wander as she was able to make a dark figure at the other side of the area, as he too sat leaning against the wall opposite from Elena.<p>

"W-Why are you doing this?" Elena breathed out, her voice cracking from lack of usage.

The question had the man get caught by surprise as he looked up at Elena. She couldn't see his full features through the light, but she definitely could see the tough and tense exterior of the man before her.

Elena's brows furrowed slightly at the silence that filled the room right after her speaking, trying again, Elena spoke up, "Why-" Coughing. A constant fit of coughing is what came out of her mouth as you could probably hear the dryness of her aching throat.

Elena watched as the man instantly grabbed something in his hand and walked towards her coughing form. He knelt in front of her now, bottle of water in hand as he urged for her to take it.

"Drink," he stated, his voice low and unreadable.

Elena ignored him as she continued to cough, wanting no help from the one that was keeping her hostage. She didn't even know who this man was.

The man simply started to get irritated at her stubbornness, "Just drink, Elena!" The man shouted as he practically pushed the bottle to her lips, letting a bit of the water to gush out of the bottle and spill onto her chest.

"No!" Elena screamed as she knocked the bottle roughly from his hand, having it spill all over the rocky concrete floor beside them. Sick and tired of her condition and the unknown man, Elena slapped him hard on the face, only to cry out in pain as she could practically hear her knuckles break against his cold and hard skin.

Elena held onto her broken hand as hot tears started to roll down her pale cheeks. She heard the man sigh as he bit into his wrist, putting it forward so that she could drink his blood. Elena's eyes widened slightly at his action but looked down back at her hand quickly, as she shook her head in response to his gesture.

Looking up, Elena watched as his face neared hers. She could make out his features with the slight light that shown at his face. His pleading sea blue eyes glistened as his dark blonde hair messily sat on top of his head. His cheekbones stretched, as his squared jaw clenched tightly, his lips pursed together. His eyes seemed to be doing just what her eyes were doing, they searched each others facial features.

Elena jumped slightly as she felt his hand graze upon her broken hand, "W-What are you-"

He interrupted her with a soft shushing noise, as he slowly grabbed her hand, causing her to whimper in pain, "Please don't hurt me," she begged softly, pain clear in her voice.

It took a moment for him to respond, but his voice remained unreadable and low, "I'm not going to hurt you..."

Holding onto her broken hand, the man placed his bleeding wrist at Elena's mouth. Elena's brows knitted together, as she slightly pulled away, but the man simply followed her mouth as he pushing his wrist further onto her dry lips.

Glancing up at the man, he nodded at her questioning form. Opening her quivering lips, Elena placed them on his bleeding wrist as she started to let the sweet blood run down her dry throat.

Elena moaned at the taste of his blood as she continued to suck on his wrist. She could feel the pain in her broken hand fading as her knuckles repaired themselves, slowly healing her. She could even feel the redness to her cheeks come back as she drank his blood. Snatching her newly-healed hand from_ his _hand, Elena took both her hands towards his wrist, as she grabbed it in place, wanting more and more to taste him.

The man brought his face closer to Elena's as his lips found her ear, "You should stop Elena..."

Elena ignored his little whisper as she simply sucked on his wrist harder. The man chuckled slightly against her ear causing Elena's eyes to pop open, as she ripped her now full pink lips away from his wrist. Turning her head to look at the man, Elena gulped as her face was an inch away from his. Elena watched as he grinned at her, his teeth seemed to shine even in the darkness.

"I-I'm sorry," Elena managed to whisper through her daze. The man simply shrugged, grin still in place, "No need to be sorry Elena, I kind of expected that to happen..."

Elena's confusion grew, "How do you know my name?"

The man eyed Elena's confused features before pulling away from her, Elena seemed to let out a breath, almost as if she were holding it in for the whole time he were near her. He seemed to disappear in the darkness once again, causing slight panic to stroke through her body. She flinched when she heard his low voice ring from the other side of the arear once again. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt cold without his presence near her. Shaking off that feeling with disgust, Elena tried her best in listening to the slow words that played out of his mouth.

"Klaus told me."

That was all he had said, and yet those simple three words caused fear to stroke through her body, "Klaus?"

The man stayed silent for a moment before continuing, "He's told me a lot of things throughout this year... And all I've done is listen..." Elena's eyes narrowed at his confession, as he kept speaking, "I can' seem to stop listening to him... After her turned me... I just automatically vowed myself that I was going to stay by his side and never disobey him... Heck, I even agreed to put Caroline in danger!"

Elena's eyes softened at the confused man, she couldn't help but feel bad for him, he seemed so confused with every situation. Then it hit her.

"He_ turned _you?" Elena asked curiously, wanting to understand the situation just as much as him.

"I used to be a werewolf before Klaus turned me into both. A vampire and a werewolf... A hybrid..." the man explained bitterly, almost as if he hated the idea of what he was, "I remember my first month as a hybrid, as I tried my best in trying to survive with what i had become... But then Klaus told me to get closer with a girl... He wanted me to have her trust me... I didn't ask any questions to why he wanted me to do this... All I knew was that I had to obey him no matter what..."

Elena sighed, as she tried to process all he was giving her, "Caroline being the girl...?"

Elena's eyes widened, as realization caught up on her, "You-... Your Alex Jones, aren't you?"

Her ears alert as she heard a slight fidget from the other side of the area, only to have a voice echo through the air, "Yeah... How'd you-"

"Stefan," Elena stated simply, allowing the man to understand where she was coming from.

Silence filled the room for a long moment after that, allowing both to think about everything that was happening. Elena was the first to break the silence, "Klaus turned you with his blood right?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, unsure about where she was going with this, "So...?"

"What if his blood, after turning you... Became a part of you...?" Elena asked curiously, trying to understand where her point of view was coming from herself.

"You do know your making no sense right now, right?" Alex asked sarcastically, causing Elena to sigh in frustration, "No, I meant, what if his blood caused you to in habit a sire-like bond? What if the bond is causing you to do things you don't want to do... Like hurt Caroline?"

Silence followed that as both Elena and Alex thought about what was previously said. Alex's brows furrowed as he was about to speak, only to have a loud bang cause both Elena and Alex to pay attention to the original that made his way into the space.

Elena struggled with the chains that kept her in place, fear an anger pulsing through her veins as a new presence filled the room.

Alex seemed to instantly get up from the ground as he rushed towards the brunette that sat helplessly on the floor. He stood in front of her, almost blocking her from the evil that was about to enter the place.

"No need to get worked up now love, it's just me..."

"Klaus."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and actually got the feel for where this story may be heading... But if your still confused, no worries peeps, the next chapter will be longer and explain so much more... (im half way through that chappii already)**

**There will be more of Klaus, Alex, and Elena, as I'm trying to brew a romance between Alex and Elena...**

**Idk, I just thought since everyone has someone, Elena and Alex needed to mingle too ;)**

**Anywaysssssss, stay tuned for more action and stuffffffffffffffffffffff!**

**MORE DAROLINE COMING ON ITS WAY TOOOOOO. (i know that this chapter didn't include much of Daroline, but the next will.)**

**And even some of Stefan and Bonnie... And more on 'Rosetta' ...**

**STAY TUNED FOR ALL OF IT!**

**Ps. I am terribly sorry for all the mistakes in my writing right now, it is late at night and I am realllllllyyyyy sleepy right now. I'm pretty sure I'm losing it. But anyway...**

**How'd you like the chapter?**

**Comment?**

**Idea?**

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own the Vampire Dairies nor the character (a part from Alex; HE'S MY CHARACTER, mwhahahaha) But if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FORVER!_

_A/N:__ Hey guys, updating my second story today. This chapter I'm actually very excited for and happy/proud about. So please… read and enjoy._

_**WARNING:**__ For the Alex and Elena parts/sections… yeah… read with caution (it gets a little spicy). Their locked in a room together for crying out loud._

_****OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)****_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Klaus' eyes wandered around the dark room, his eyes finally resting on Elena who sat restlessly on the cold and dirty floor. Stepping closer into Elena, Klaus' eyes narrowed when Alex seemed to step slightly in front of him. "Don't touch her," Alex stated his voice low and raspy. Klaus' eyes widened at that, a smirk playing at his perfect lips. Never had he thought that Alex would be able to stand up to him, especially since he was sired to him.

"Standing up to the original, I see?" Klaus asked amused, as he watched Alex's face simply harden further. Klaus turned to move past him, only to have Alex stand in front of him once again. Klaus sighed dramatically before looking at the hybrid, studying his eyes before speaking, "Move Alex."

Alex's dazed form seemed to loosen as he hesitantly moved from Klaus' way. Glancing towards Elena, Alex's eyes softened slightly. She seemed to be thinking the same thing he was— Alex _was_ sired to Klaus.

Eyeing Klaus' form near her, Elena shuffled away from him on the ground, trying her best in getting as far as she can from the original. This only caused a low chuckle to escape Klaus as he roughly grabbed Elena's form, forcing her to look up at him. Glancing at Alex, she watched as he simply stood there, watching everything happen in silence. Glancing back at Klaus, Elena's face hardened, "What do you want from me?"

Alex's heart broke slightly at the pleading and broken tone that came from the brunette. His thoughts were broken by Klaus who seemed to let go of Elena so that he could reach into his long jacket. Elena and Alex watched closely as Klaus pulled out what seemed to be injections and many empty blood bags. Eyes widening, Alex stepped closer into the two that sat on the floor, glancing over at Elena's terrified form and back towards Klaus. Alex shivered as Klaus spoke up, breaking the silence, "Well your blood of course—"

Elena stiffened, "For your hybrids…"

Klaus eyed the brunette for a while before a soft grin played at his lips, "You're a smart one aren't you."

Grabbing at the blood bags once again, Klaus neared Elena only to have her squirm under his grip. Not being able to bear what happened before him, Alex's voice broke as he spoke up, "K-Klaus don't…"

Eyes narrowing Klaus looked over at Alex, letting go of Elena's tired form Klaus stood at his feet. Nearing his hybrid, Klaus cocked his head to the side, as a huge grin started to form at his face as he looked between both Elena and Alex, "A little romance brewing between the two of you, eh?" Alex simply glared at Klaus as he neared him, his form getting tense with every step Klaus took.

Elena eyed the two in front of her, the frightened feeling returning with every step Klaus took towards Alex. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to see him get hurt by Klaus. Her thoughts were broken when Klaus seemed to continue, "Don't get caught up with Elena, love… she's already got the Salvatore's on her leash."

Teeth chattering unpleasantly at the way Klaus' words hung with a grin, Elena watched as Alex finally spoke, glancing slightly in Elena's direction, "And you've clearly got it all wrong…"

Klaus' brows arched, as he was inches away from Alex as he grabbed hold of Alex's shirt. Alex simply staring Klaus straight into the eyes, sudden anger raging at his body.

"I've got it wrong, is it?"

Elena watched as Klaus looked back at her, and then it happened… a huge _bang_ causing the floor to shift underneath her, the impact terrifying her to the fullest. Eyes glazing upwards Elena saw Klaus pinning Alex to the wall next to her, an iron bar pierced through the lower left of Alex's form, causing Alex to whimper in pain slightly.

"Wrong or not, now it's your job to get her blood," Klaus spat, throwing the blood bags and needles by a frozen Elena. Alex's jaw clenched, as he shot his head up at Klaus, his voice cracking as he growled in Klaus' face, "I'd never do it."

"It's like you have a choice now…" Klaus spoke chuckling as he glanced at Elena, "now is it love?"

Elena's eyes widened at what Klaus was hinting at, "K-Klaus, don't. Please just take my blood, don't—"

Looking back at Alex, Klaus grabbed hold of Alex's head, forcing him to look directly into his eyes, "I'm going to be gone for a while. In the meantime, I want you to take as much blood from Elena Gilbert as possible. Feel nothing but pleasure from her misery when you feed on her until she's dry of blood… but make sure she doesn't die…"

"Klaus, don't do this… P-Please…" Elena pleaded, struggling with the chains once again, only to have Klaus continue with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, how could I forget…" Klaus stated glancing at Elena's form, before looking back at Alex's dazed form, "Make it dreadfully painful."

Grabbing hold of Alex's head, Klaus whipped to the side, causing Alex's neck to break. Pulling out the iron bar from Alex's gut, Elena watched frightened as Alex fell to the ground lifelessly. Looking back up at Klaus, anger stirred in her veins, "What did you do?!"

Grinning, Klaus glanced between Alex and Elena, "Now love… you shouldn't be worried about what I did…" Walking over Alex's body, Klaus neared Elena's form, continuing to speak, "You should worry about what my little hybrids going to do to you when he wakes up…"

Ripping her eyes away from Klaus, Elena tensed when eyeing Alex's form, only to look back up at Klaus shortly after, who seemed to be walking for the exit of the dark cellar-like room, "Now, I've got to get going now… got plans to take care of…"

Looking back at Elena's frozen form that sat at the floor, Klaus smiled, "Good luck Elena."

Shivering at the tone of voice, Elena jumped at the loud bang of the door which Klaus exited from. She only seemed to jump again at the sudden sound of moment from the other side of her.

_Alex_.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie?" Caroline yelled, her voice bouncing off the walls of the boarding house. "Stefan?" Damon also yelled, both clearly confused over where the two may be.<p>

Sighing in frustration Caroline glanced down at her phone, "We've called, left voice mails, and texted about a million times, where are they?"

Damon vampire sped back at Caroline's side, his voice low and unsure, "I don't know… maybe they've got a lead?"

"A lead on Klaus and Elena?" Caroline asked, peeking into the rooms of the boarding house before looking back at Damon who seemed to be walking towards her, "Yeah, or maybe they got held up like we did last night…?" Damon asked, wiggling his eye brows in a way which made Caroline burst out laughing. "Yeah maybe they did, I mean I could see they had something for each other…"

Caroline giggled slightly at the feeling of Damon's hands wrap around her waist, "_Omg_, shut up… I noticed that too!" Caroline rolled her eyes at the tone escaping the older Salvatore.

Pulling Caroline closer, Damon pressed his lips onto Caroline's. It was just the way her lips felt against his that made him want to never stop. He just wanted this forever. Groaning in frustration when Caroline pulled away once again, Damon huffed in a breath, "Why do keep doing that?" Caroline grinned, "Because it's fun to watch you get frustrated… your _hot_ when you're mad…" Arching his brow, Damon couldn't help the grin that plastered at his lips, only to have Caroline giggle, "I just gave you an intense ego boost, didn't I?"

Smiling, Damon nodded, before pecking at Caroline's lips once again, "This is not going to work," Damon groaned at Caroline's lips. Caroline's brows furrowed at that, "What's not going to work?" Damon looked down at her, "Well, we've got so much to do… to find Elena, stop Klaus… but… I'm just _so_ horny right now…"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline pulled away from Damon, walking past him, Caroline chuckled slightly, "We've got eternity for that now Damon… come on my horny majesty, we've got to find Bonnie and Stefan…"

Grabbing hold of Damon's hand, Caroline pretty much dragged Damon out of the boarding house. Then it hit her, "Samantha… if they were to find anything, they would have confronted her by now… let's go there first…"

Groaning louder, Damon sighed as he held the door for Caroline to pass by him, "What fun! Let's go!"

Caroline chuckled at Damon's excitement towards everything. Sarcasm. That's all Damon had to offer.

* * *

><p>Elena struggled to back as far away from Alex's moving form, only to have the chains at her wrists and ankles make noise to a fullest. Biting down at her bottom lip, Elena struggled continuously as she watched Alex start to get up from the cold ground. Looking back down at the chains at her wrists, Elena didn't seem to notice Alex up on his feet.<p>

Groaning internally at the pain he felt in his lower abdomen, Alex's thoughts were interrupted by chains rustling near him. Staring at his side, he saw _her_. Her slight trembling form trying to back away from him as far as possible, for some reason that only seemed to trigger a sudden feeling; a feeling of _want_ and _lust_. Cocking his head to the side, Alex neared Elena who now seemed to feel his awakened presence.

Walking slowly towards Elena's scared form, Alex crouched a few feet before her, lifting the blood bags and needles off the floor, and looking back at Elena who seemed to be eyeing his every move.

"Alex, please… this isn't _you_…" Elena said, pleading as she struggled further, trying so hard to rip further away from his nearing form. Now beside her, Alex chuckled slightly, "You know nothing about me Elena… you don't _know_ me." Elena shook her head vigorously, "N-No, I may not know you completely but I know that you'd never want to hurt anyone…"

-x-

"_Take as much blood from Elena Gilbert_

_Feel nothing but pleasure from her misery when you feed on her until she's dry of blood_

_Make it dreadfully painful—_

_Take. Blood. Blood._

_Blood."_

-x-

"Again, you know nothing about me," Alex snarled, as he pulled Elena's tense form towards him. Now only inches apart Elena whipped her head to the side so that she wasn't facing him. Her chest heaved furiously, her heart beating faster and faster, as she could feel his breath at her neck. Pulling out the needle from his hand, Alex grazed past Elena's hand only to have her pull away slightly, this only causing Alex to grab onto her hand, forcefully pulling her back closer to him. Before she could say a word, Alex harshly pocked the needle at her vein, which immediately started to pour blood into the first empty blood bag. Elena grunted when trying to pull out the needle, but she couldn't as Alex continuously pushed her down against the wall.

Bags. One after the other. Elena could feel her body weaken with every drop that escaped her body. Lifting her quivering hand up from the ground, Elena brought it up towards Alex who seemed to be focused on the last bag, "Alex, stop. Just stop." Trying to aim at the bag once again, Elena screamed in pain when Alex took hold of her hand, practically crushing it in his hands as she could feel each bone breaking, one by one. Letting fresh tears to run down her cheeks, Elena struggled to get out of Alex's hold only to have his twist her hand behind her back, as he stood behind her now. "Why don't you just cooperate, I don't want to hurt you any further Elena!"

Finishing the last bag, Alex tossed it to the other side of the room, right after he ripped the needle from Elena's wrist, causing her to whimper in pain. Trying to push off of Alex, Elena shivered at the feeling of his lips grazing at her neck. His lips sucked at her skin, causing mixed reactions to bounce off of Elena as she clearly didn't know what to feel. The pain throbbed at her broken hand that Alex still held, the lack of blood making her body tremble in his arms, only to add the feeling of pleasure that made Elena's body tremble further as she resisted not letting out a loud marathon of moans.

She could feel his lips make his way towards her ear, his voice low and hoarse, Alex whispered into her ear, "I-I can't stop myself… I-I c-can't stop hurting you… I can taste the blood already…" Alex whispered, a soft snarl escaping his ears at the ending of his sentence.

_Feel nothing but pleasure from her misery when you feed on her until she's dry of blood_

Brows furrowing slightly, Alex eyed Elena's pale neck before him. He could hear the faint sound of her pulse and the pumping of her blood. He couldn't help himself and he started to gently nip at her nip causing her to finally let out a soft moan along with his name escaping her lips, this only causing his to attack her neck harder. The moment his fangs pierced her delicate neck a slight gasp escaped the brunette, as her body rested onto his. He grunted at how good her blood tasted, the warmness of it sending shivers up and down his hard body. He knew he was draining her dry, but he couldn't stop.

"A-Alex…" Elena managed to get out before her whole world became black.

* * *

><p>"Please, you've got to tell us about what Klaus is planning…" Stefan pleaded, glancing Bonnie's direction that seemed to be eying the photo of Rosetta. Looking back at the powerful witch that sat before him Stefan waited for a response.<p>

Samantha sighed, as she placed her cup of tea on the table before her, "I don't get it, I help you by telling you about your friend Elena, then you go through my stuff in my apartment, and now you've built up the courage to come back and ask for more help and answers?"

Before Stefan could speak up Bonnie beat him to it, "Okay, look. We don't know if your now Klaus' bud, or if you're on his side, or up with his plans, or even if your just compelled to listen to his every word… all we know is that our friend may be in trouble and many could get hurt if Klaus isn't stopped… and in order to do anything about it, we need answers… answers from you."

Stefan's eyes softened at the desperate tone coming from the one person who he thought no one could break. The strongest person he knew. Bonnie.

Eying the two that sat in front of her, Samantha sighed, "Elena is with Klaus at this very moment… but very soon so will your other friend, the one Klaus really wants…"

Stefan and Bonnie came to realization, "Caroline."

-x-

"This is the place right?" Caroline asked Damon who seemed to have already opened the main entrance to the apartment building. Eying the blond, Damon nodded, "Yeah I'm pretty sure this is it…"

Entering Damon's brows furrowed at the fact that Caroline didn't follow him, "What happened?" Glancing up at Damon Caroline smiled, "Nothing, you go ahead… I'll be right behind you…"

Brows furrowing, Damon looked around them, and back at Caroline, "What's wrong Care?"

Forcing a smile on her face, Caroline chuckled, "Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to go in… why don't you check if Stefan and Bonnie are up there and then come back for me…"

Slightly confused, Damon nodded slowly, "Alright then…" Walking further through the door, Damon smiled slightly, "Gosh you're weird at times…"

Returning the smile Caroline watched as Damon went further into the building.

-x-

"So your saying Rosetta is the one person Klaus is doing all of this for?" Stefan asked, as he tried to understand as much as he can from the woman. Samantha nodded, "Yes, Rosetta used to be Klaus' one and only love, and when he had lost her, he swore that one day he'd get her back…"

"What has that got anything to do with Caroline?" Bonnie asked, curious.

Silently processing Bonnie's answer, Samantha glanced at the picture of Rosetta that Bonnie held in her hand, "Caroline seems to resemble Rosetta much… don't you think?"

Stefan and Bonnie's eyes widened, as Samantha continued, "Klaus is going to resurrect Rosetta, and he's going to use Caroline as her physical host…"

**-x-**

_I love you Damon._

Caroline sighed internally at the feeling of presence at the other side of her. Without looking at the tall man, Caroline swallowed hard, "If I go with you, Elena will be set free?"

Klaus smiled down at Caroline, "Now I wouldn't lie to you, now would I?"

Looking up at Klaus, Caroline nodded slowly, before she started to walk, his footsteps following shortly after.

**-x-**

Before Samantha could explain further, the door suddenly flung open only to have Damon walk through, as he called for Bonnie and Stefan.

All standing up from their seats, Stefan watched his brother eye everyone in the room with confusion, "What happened? Did you find anything?"

Looking around Damon, Bonnie started to worry suddenly, "W-Where's Caroline?"

Damon pointed at the door, clearly confused at the looks everyone was giving him, "She's downstairs waiting for all of you, why?"

Before anyone could answer, Samantha's voice broke out, "That's what she wanted…"

Everyone's attention was brought upon the witch as she continued to speak, "Caroline isn't waiting downstairs… Klaus took her…"

Damon's brows furrowed, his voice slightly rising, "What do you mean Klaus took her?"

Samantha stared at Damon's sudden angered form, "Your friend went thinking that if she were to give herself in, your other friend Elena would be set free, but in reality Klaus isn't going to let either go."

Everyone stood frozen, and expressionless. Damon simply not knowing what exactly to feel as all he could think about was Caroline.

_His_ Caroline.

She was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Oh. My. God.<em>

_Stuff are really starting to get worked up around here!_

_Why did Care have to always sacrifice her own happiness just for others… like GOD._

_LOOL, anyway…_

_HOW'D YA LIKE IT?_

_Review? :)_

_Ps. Sorry about so much of Elena and Alex… I just wanted to explore how evil Klaus can really be and wanted to try exploring new ideas with these two characters… I actually enjoyed it… what about you? Any comments on that? (leave in review; I'd love to see what you guys think)_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ This update has taken forever hasn't it? Wow. Well, here's another update to Changes and everything is slowly revealing itself. The overall ending will be taking place soon and I can't wait to get it up. Another chapter may be used to build up to that though. However, I love that you guys are all still supporting me and my stories and I love you all. Thank you for all the reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please enjoy and do comment! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

******OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)******

* * *

><p>She <em>wasn't<em> in pain. No ache, no scrapes, no broken bones… no blood.

Eyes wandering her surroundings, Elena tried remembering exactly where she was. Her eyes widened.

_Klaus._

Jumping up against the wall, the chains that held her hostage caused loud noises to fill the silence that was present in the dark room. Chest heaving for air, Elena shot her head side to side, moving and fidgeting with her chains in desperate need for freedom.

Groaning in frustration at the feeling of total helplessness, Elena failed and failed again when trying to break free.

Jumping again at the sound of a light object falling at the stoned floor underneath her, Elena's eyes searched the wall before her only to make out a slumped form that stood leaning against the bricked wall. Sudden terror rose within her veins at the sight of him.

_Alex_.

Shuddering at the sight of all the blood bags that lay lazily a few feet before her, Elena's lips pursed together, this was _her _blood. All of it, all the accidental spills of dark red liquid that spread all around her and around her dirtied clothing; it was all _her_ blood.

Then she finally came to the realization that she was alive. She was alive.

_But Alex was feeding on me. I could have sworn I was going to die._

Then her body tensed.

"_Feel nothing but pleasure from her misery when you feed on her until she's dry of blood. But make sure she doesn't die."_

That's why she was still alive. That's why her bones were still intact. That's why she had no bite marks oozing at the nape of her neck. It was all because Alex fed her his blood. It was all because he couldn't let her die, no matter how many times he abused her in this crammed and darkened cellar.

"What? Not going to feed on me again?" Elena asked through gritted teeth, her anger getting the best of her.

Nothing but silence when Alex didn't even seemed to move a muscle. This only caused Elena to struggle with her chains again.

"Oh _wait_! Why don't you just poke me with some needles again or break every bone in my body?"

Elena still got silence.

She knew it was probably a good thing that Alex was across the room and no way near her. But she couldn't help but be totally angry at Klaus _and_ him. Alex was giving into all of this and he was supposed to fight the compulsion! He was supposed to fight it for her—_Wait_. What? Fight it for _her_? Alex didn't even know her and she expected him to fight against the compulsion. Why was she always expecting _everyone _to just love her, protect her, save her?

"Don't have any more bags to fill or—"

"_Shut. Up_."

Elena's lips immediately pursed together at the rough tone coming from the blonde man a few paces away from her.

Although he shouldn't fight the compulsion for her sake, Elena knew that Alex had to break out of it for his own sake. Alex had to fight the compulsion for him and for the ones that he cared about.

_Like Caroline_.

Elena's body tensed at the thought of _her_ name; the name of her best friend.

Looking back up at Alex, Elena brought her knees closer to her form before hugging herself tighter and tighter. Trying to avoid the stench of her blood that drenched the upper half of her shirt, Elena simply eyed Alex's flexed figure before her.

"Just don't speak alright?"

Elena's eyes softened at the pained tone that arose from the blonde. And yet she couldn't muster out any sense of emotion through the darkness that surrounded the both of them.

"I don't want to hurt you, I—I'm trying really hard to not attack you again but it's really hard to focus when Klaus' words are continuously replaying in myfucking head so please just _shut up."_

Alex leaned off from against the wall, not daring to look over at the brunette. He didn't want to risk feeding on her again because he was trying his best in trying to shut out Klaus' command that kept getting louder and louder in his mind.

Jaw clenching, teeth gritting, body hardening, Alex's hands formed fists before he allowed one of them to fly hard into the brick wall that he was once leaning on. His built chest heaved and heaved, his nostrils flaring repeatedly. The voices in his head dimmed and he smiled faintly.

Turning back around, Alex slumped onto the cold ground and sighed before placing the back of his head against wall. Allowing his eyes to rip away from the dust particles that started to float in the air from the chipped brick, Alex allowed himself to finally set his focus on the frightened women across from him.

There was light directed straight at her which allowed him to roam her features clearly only to have her completely blinded when trying to get a good glimpse of him. Which explains why she was terrified, she had no idea where he was in the room at the moment and the fact that he had just broken a wall into two. He sighed. Plus, he did break her hand and drain her of her blood so being scared was probably the most logical thing for her right now.

Eyeing her frozen form, Alex's head cocked to the side while he studied her every feature.

Her large brown eyes stared out in front of her, her hands tightening around her long legs as she hugged herself from the cold. Her hair fell past her shoulders, messily sticking to the sides of her neck from her own blood.

Her blood was everywhere. Her blood was all around the floor which she sat on and all around the shirt that stuck to her body like glue.

His gaze fixed on her shivering body and all the blood, Alex cursed inwardly at the sound of the Klaus' voice starting to appear once again. Shaking his head, he swore under his breath before starting to fight his thoughts again.

Looking away from the stained floor, Alex eyed Elena's drenched shirt and neck which still dripped of her blood. She was a mess and she looked incredibly cold.

He might have healed her broken hand and arteries with his blood but she still seemed extremely weak. Pursing his lips together, Alex repeatedly reminded himself that he didn't want to hurt the woman before him as he got up from his position on the ground.

His eyes softened at the sight of her expression becoming frightened again at the sudden sound of movement that he made. He sighed.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you."

Elena's brows furrowed slightly at that while she tried her best in trying to find his figure through the blinding light that shot at her form. Alex seemed so sure of himself and that surprised Elena because Klaus' compulsion was very hard to fight off. But she knew he was probably still struggling with it and Elena didn't want to get her hopes up because she was still very terrified when it came to Alex.

"I'll be right back. Don't move alright?" Alex stated at the confused brunette. Then he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. "Right, you can't move."

Elena's brows arched at that and her body tensed further. Wrapping her hands around herself tighter, Elena cursed at the sound of the chains dragging across the ground beneath her.

Before she could say anything though, Elena jumped at the sudden gust of air that filled the room. Realizing that it was probably Alex and his vampire speed, Elena buried her face in her hands that held her knees against her body.

* * *

><p>"What do you want with me?"<p>

"You know, it can get really offensive when everyone thinks I'm always up to no good?" Klaus asked, pouting slightly at the blonde only to have Caroline look at him coldly.

"Well aren't you?"

Klaus grinned at the woman before placing his hand at her lower back, guiding her past the trees that blocked their pathway more than once.

"Definitely," Klaus stated before eyeing the woods that surrounded the both of them.

Caroline shivered slightly at his tone of voice. Brows furrowing slightly when her eyes found the familiar underground layer, Caroline turned to face the Original instantly. She remembered coming here with Tyler when he explained how he would lock himself up before a full moon.

"Why are we here?" Caroline asked curiously, glancing back at the place before looking back at Klaus.

She watched the man walk closer towards her, tensing at the feeling of his hand find her cheek, Caroline's eyes found his expressionless ones. Trying to read him the best she could, Caroline's breath hitched at the feeling of his thumb graze over her bottom lip slowly. Brows furrowing at his head arching near hers, Caroline couldn't find her-self to move as he whispered at her face.

"Her resemblance to you is unbelievable."

Trying to ease her breathing, and keep her mind in check, Caroline wanted to jerk away from him as quickly as possible. His very presence was unsettling, and having him touching her wasn't helping.

"What are you—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Caroline gasped at the feeling of Klaus take hold of her neck before he snapped it to the side, causing her to lifelessly hit the mud beneath her.

Eyes trailing over the woman on the ground, Klaus' eyes ripped away from her when three of his hybrids seemed to come into view from behind specific trees around him. Eyes narrowing at the three men, Klaus glanced at Caroline before muttering under his breath and waving his hand at the three men.

Watching one man moved from his position and near the woman on the floor, Klaus watched as he picked her off the floor and slowly carried her underground, having Klaus follow with the other two extra hybrids on his trail.

* * *

><p>Too indulged in trying to keep warm, Elena didn't even notice Alex return into the room with a duffel bag hanging from his shoulder and a huge bowl in one hand while the other held a fresh cloth.<p>

Jumping at the sound of something hard hit the floor in front of her; Elena's eyes shot up to finally come face to face with an expressionless Alex. Elena's eyes filled with curiosity with everything he had brought with him.

Then his eyes met hers and sudden panic erupted in Elena's body. Ripping her eyes away from him, Elena looked back at her knees and didn't dare looking back up at the man.

Alex noticed all of it and sighed before placing the bowl and cloth next to the duffel bag that sat next to him. Crouching down beside Elena, Alex watched her tense form shuffle slightly away from him and he pursed his lips.

Reminding himself over and over again to not listen to continuous urge in attacking the innocent woman, Alex's eyes traced her delicate features and tried reaching out for her again only to have her pull further away.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena. You can trust me."

Alex smiled reassuringly at Elena once she finally managed to look over at him. He knew she was studying his every move and he didn't mind. She was scared of him and he understood that.

"I don't even know you, how am I supposed to trust you?" Elena asked her voice soft.

Alex licked at his lips, nodding. "Yeah well, you don't really have a choice," Alex stated before taking hold of the chains that wrapped at one of Elena's wrists.

Gasping at the sudden action, Elena watched in confusion as Alex broke apart the metal with his bare hands before grabbing hold of the other chain on her other wrist, then at both of her ankles; _freeing _her.

Rubbing at her sore wrists, Elena glanced over at Alex who still crouched at her side, studying her every move. Muttering soft thanks, Elena searched the room for an exit debating on if she should just make a run for it.

Almost as if he had read her thoughts, Alex's voice rang through the silenced air, "Don't even think about it."

Alex watched Elena's brows furrow at that and he sighed. He knew that she wanted to just get out of all of this mess but no matter how much he wanted to help her, he couldn't do it.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because Caroline's life is at stake and I can't have a girl I barely know be the cause of my friend's death."

Elena's eyes widened. _Klaus has Caroline?_

"You can't leave."

_Not yet anyway_, Alex thought to himself as he eyed the woman. He was going to help Elena escape eventually. She just had to wait until Caroline was out and safe.

Then she nodded and Alex's brows arched.

"You'd stay?"

"Yeah, if it means Care will be safe," Elena replied back, confused over his surprised expression.

"Why so shocked?"

Alex shrugged.

"You're just different from what Caroline used to describe you as—but then again she barely talked about you anyway," Alex stated matter-of-factly before bringing the duffel bag closer towards them.

Elena tensed at that and ripped her gaze away from Alex which was very well noticed by him.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" Alex asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. He remembered asking Caroline this many times in the past but he never got a straight answer from the blonde.

Getting nothing in return from the woman who sat shivering before him, Alex let it slide before opening up the duffel bag. Reaching over for the bowl of hot water and fresh cloth, Alex brought it in front of Elena while he held it in his hands. Grinning at the confused look she gave his way, Alex explained, "There's blood everywhere and you look like you're freezing so here are some things to freshen you up… _temporarily_."

Elena's eyes widened at that before she examined the objects once again.

"You really should clean up, you're kind of a mess," Alex stated as he examined her.

Glancing down at her shirt and back up at Alex, Elena shifted awkwardly on the ground before Alex came to realization.

Elena watched as his eyes widened before he muttered a soft sorry and placed the bowl and cloth beside her only to stand up from beside her on the ground with his back facing her now.

Hesitantly glancing at the man again, Elena took hold of her shirt when she was fully convinced that Alex was not looking at all.

Whimpering at the pain that shot at her arms when trying to peel the shirt off of her freezing body, Elena placed the dirty shirt at her side before glancing up at Alex who still refused to look at her half naked form.

Glancing down at the black bra that still lay present, Elena let her hand play through her messy hair that remained quite messy even when trying to comb through it. Digging into the duffel bag, Elena took hold of the hair tie before pulling her hair out of her face and into a high pony tail.

Grabbing hold of the fresh cloth, Elena's shaking hand dipped the cloth into the warm water before bringing it towards her neck and chest that were wet with her blood. Sighing in how amazing the warmth of the water felt against her numb body, Elena almost felt at ease. _Almost_.

Letting the cloth rest in the bowl of now slightly red water, Elena rubbed at her face before washing her aching hands in the hot water.

Digging further into the duffel bag, Elena eyed everything Alex had pulled together for her. There were clothes, a comb, hair ties, and even food. Smiling slightly at his generosity, Elena gripped at the worn out grey hoodie before slowly and painfully pulling it over her now some-what clean form. The sudden wave of cologne that raged off of the warm cloth caused Elena's lips to curve up into a bigger smile.

All of it was his clothing.

Hearing the zipper to the duffel bag, Alex shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Done?"

"Yeah," Elena simply replied causing Alex to immediately turn around to face her newly dressed figure which still sat on the ground.

"Wow, you almost look human," Alex teased before sitting down next to Elena's tensed form.

Not knowing what to say, Elena tried her best in not leaning into his side which was closely next to hers. Even though the hoodie was producing most of the warmth she needed, Elena still felt pretty cold and knowing that Alex's side seemed even warmer than the sweater or the water combined. She had this sudden urge to just hurl herself at him.

Eyes widening at her own thoughts, Elena awkwardly twitched causing him to look to the side so that they were now face to face.

Licking at her lips in nervousness, Elena started to recall everything the man before her had done to her before he had fed off of her. She remembered all the sudden emotions that had erupted within her when he was kissing at her neck. Eyes bouncing up from his eyes to his lips, Elena licked at her lips again before ripping her eyes away from his sea blue eyes.

His dazed expression vanished when Elena seemed to look away and it took him a while to actually understand what had just happened. But before he could say anything, she spoke.

"What does Klaus want with Caroline?"

Shifting awkwardly against the ground next to Elena, Alex shrugged.

"I don't really know. Klaus has never really been the one to talk about his feelings."

Elena eyed the sudden grin that plastered the man beside her and she didn't know if she was supposed to laugh or just smile back at him. One thing was for sure though, his lips were definitely something she was suddenly paying attention to (way more than she actually needed to).

Forehead crinkling at her own thoughts, Elena managed to glance back at the blood bags that stood a few feet away from her, her brows furrowed before she looked back at Alex who still sat dangerously close to her.

"How'd you snap out of the compulsion?" Elena asked curiously.

"I didn't."

Elena's eyes studied him, her eyes narrowing. His expressionless and soft exterior always seemed to back it really hard for her to read.

"What do you mean?"

Elena watched all the muscles in Alex's jaw tighten and her lips parted in awe when he looked back at her with his miracle-like eyes. Its baby blue beauty staring directly into her big browns which such intensity which took her breath away.

"I still have the urge of draining you dry but I'm trying my hardest not to."

Elena's eyes widened. He wasn't cured of the compulsion; he was just compressing it all.

She wasn't safe. No, she wasn't safe at all.

* * *

><p>"The bags are filled, I see?"<p>

Eyes ripping away from each other, Alex and Elena eyed the man that walked closer towards their form. Eyeing Alex beside her, Elena watched his jaw flex at the sight of the Original.

"Klaus, let her go," Alex said through gritted teeth, his hands in fists as he clutched at his jeans.

Elena watched it all; she managed to keep quiet because she knew he was probably still fighting the urges of not biting her head off. Looking back at Klaus who seemed to simply laugh at the man next to her, Elena's eyes narrowed at the sight of the other three hybrids that came into the cold place. Her eyes widened at the sight of her best friend being held helplessly in one of their hands.

"Care?"

Alex relaxed at the name of his best friend. Lips parting in surprise, Alex followed Elena's gaze and felt his body tense. Eyeing the man move past Klaus and to the other side of the room, Elena and Alex watched as the hybrid placed Caroline's form onto the cold ground.

Elena felt sudden concern fill her body at the sight of her best friend unconscious and looked over at Klaus who simply seemed to be looking over at the blood bags not too far from Elena.

Waving his hand at one of the extra hybrids that stood behind him, Elena watched as he took hold of the blood bags before slowly walking back out of the cellar. The other two hybrids followed the first one out too, leaving Klaus alone.

Glancing at Alex who was now standing up on his feet, she could practically see the anger and concern that raged of the blonde when eying the blonde that lay on the floor.

"What did you do to her?!" Alex yelled as he hurled forward and attacked the Original, causing a huge bang to vibrate through the stone walls.

Eyes squinting when trying to get a better glimpse at the Alex who seemed to have Klaus pressed against a wall, Elena continued to eye her best friend, sudden tears brewing at her eyes at the sight of her.

"Let her go, why'd you do this to her?" Elena whimpered, getting up from the ground and running towards Caroline's side instantly. Looking down at the woman, Elena tried her best not to cry as she moved a strand out of Caroline's pale face.

Brows furrowing slightly at the brunette that seemed to be without chains, Klaus looked back at Alex who only seemed to shove him harder into the wall by the grip he had on Klaus' jacket.

Rolling his eyes at the blonde hybrid before him, Klaus sighed before pushing Alex off of him, causing him to stumble slightly before straightening up again. Looking over at the duffel bag, water and chain-less Elena, Klaus couldn't help but grin at the blonde man that still seemed to be gritting at his teeth, anger still present.

"Now relax love," Klaus stated, causing Alex to immediately slump his shoulders and unclench his fists.

Elena eyed everything that happened before her and watched intently as Klaus neared Alex's now surprisingly relaxed form.

"So I see you've been taking care of Elena Gilbert?"

Klaus laughed when Alex glared at him and Elena simply flinched.

"Don't start falling for her now, like I said before she's—"

"Got the Salvatore's on a leash—I know, I heard you the first time, and like I said before, you've got it al wrong," Alex stated bitterly, glancing down at Elena who sat kneeled next to Caroline.

Watching the woman rip her gaze away from him, Alex sighed before looking back at Klaus who simply grinned at the two of them.

"Alright then," Klaus started before walking closer to the exit of the place. Looking over his shoulder and at the three in the room, Klaus continued, "Being the loyal hybrid you are, don't let them out of this place or else their _death_ will be on your conscious."

And with that, Klaus left, leaving Elena, Alex and a 'knocked out' Caroline behind. All afraid and clueless of what Klaus had planned for all of them.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** This is a pretty fact update and a good one at that (that's what I personally think). I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like reading it. I love that I've been getting continuous support from you guys and I appreciate it so much! I love you guys and I hope you guys enjoy the newest chapter to Changes._

_****OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)****_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>Hers eyes shot open in an instant. Hand clamping at the ground viciously, Caroline's wide eyes eyed her surrounding hastily, her body jumping from her previous position on the cold ground.<p>

Head snapping from side to side, Caroline's eyes searched for Klaus. But instead she got two worried and familiar faces staring back at her. Looking between the two that sat by her side, Caroline flinched at the feeling of Elena's hand rest at her shoulder.

"Caroline, it's _okay_," she soothed; Caroline relaxed at the tone coming from the brunette. Slumping against the brick wall behind her, it took a moment for Caroline's mind to process exactly what was happening. Looking between Alex who sat on one side of her, Caroline's brows furrowed at his concern-filled expression.

"Alex?"

"Caroline, _oh god_, thank god you woke up," Alex breathed out before pulling a confused Caroline into a hug. He sighed when she seemed to hug him back. Looking over at Elena who sat next to Caroline, he watched as her gaze dropped the minute his eyes met hers. Brows furrowing, Alex was distracted from the brunette when Caroline pulled away from him and started searching for the Original again.

"He's not here," Alex reassured, rubbing at his friend's arm gently before glancing back at the brunette who kept her eyes glued to Caroline.

Letting a shaky breath escape her, Caroline's forehead crinkled in confusion when she looked between Elena and Alex again. Her eyes lingering on Elena, Caroline's jaw clenched. Klaus lied to her. He had brought her here with the false hope that if she were to give herself in, he'd let Elena go. That was clearly not the case. She cursed internally at herself for being so stupid and actually thinking that he'd stick to his word.

Looking over to Alex, Caroline's brows furrowed and confusion grew even further towards her friend's presence. Her confusion grew further when he awkwardly shifted under her gaze; Caroline knew that he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

Alex tensed, his eyes studying the blonde intensely as he tried to come up the best possible answer he could. Glancing at the brunette who seemed to finally be eyeing him again, he relaxed a bit at the softness that came off of her expression. Thankfully smiling slightly in her direction, Alex sighed before looking back at his best friend.

"Caroline, I'm one of Klaus' hybrids—_in fact_, I was responsible for keeping Elena hostage for the time being," Alex explained his expression surprisingly at ease.

He watched his best friends eyes widen, her eyes filled with shock and slight disgust. His lips pursed at her expression.

"What?"

"He's sired to Klaus, Care," Elena stated softly out of the blue. Elena watched when both of the people before her shot their eyes in her direction. Nodding at Caroline's questioning expression; she watched the blonde soften before she looked back at Alex.

"Is that true?"

Alex nodded tightly.

"Yeah, I'm actually trying to fight against his previous demand right now," Alex started before glancing at Elena who ripped her gaze away from his again, "I'm trying really hard not to rip your friend's head off."

Elena flinched at the bitter laugh that escaped the blonde man.

Caroline glanced at Elena who sat next to her. By the way Elena seemed to tense before them, Caroline's expression softened. She could see by the way the brunette was moving that whatever had happened between the two down here wasn't pleasant. The brunette looked terrified.

"So his sire bond… it's what's keeping you from stopping all of this?" Caroline asked before looking back at her best friend. Alex was the one person that had helped her through it all; the heart break, and the survival of when she had first become a vampire. He was like a brother to her and she would never want him to get hurt. Getting controlled by Klaus was so much worse.

"I can't let you two leave this place until he tells me to, or else both of you might die," Alex explained getting off the ground and straightening up before glancing at the exit to the underground room.

Caroline looked over at Elena, Elena's gaze fell on Caroline. Both simply looked at each other and the sudden sense to protect the brunette no matter what, overwhelmed Caroline. This was one of her best friends. Elena was her best friend, a sister and she would never want to see her familiarity get bruised in any way. She wasn't going to just stand and watch her best friend die because that's exactly what Klaus had in store for the brunette.

_Death_.

Looking back at Alex, Caroline could practically see how hard it was for him to constantly direct his eyes away from Elena who sat closer and closer to her. Elena knew Alex was at the bridge of breaking and giving into the compulsion. His shaky breaths, his stumbling form; Alex _was_ going to break.

Caroline watched his tense form make it to the other side of the room. Glancing at Elena who seemed to be eyeing the man as well, Caroline watched as he slumped to the ground before burying his face in his hands.

Not daring to say a word, Caroline and Elena simply sat in silence when watching the man try to compose himself to the best of his ability.

Eyes drifting to the exit of the room, Caroline sighed when letting her mind wander to how she had left the others without any sort of clue. Pursing her lips together at the thought of her friends and family, Caroline's eyes shut closed as she leaned her head against the cold wall behind her.

At that moment, the only one that her mind picked at was Damon.

_Damon._

* * *

><p>The very sight of her made his blood boil. He clenched his fists, unclenched, clenched, unclenched, clenched and clenched. Eyeing the woman that stood a few paces away from him, Damon couldn't stop the low growl that erupted at the back of his throat.<p>

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled when his form suddenly attacked the strong witch. Looking down at Samantha's form that he had shoved against the nearest wall, Damon sneered in her face. He could hear his brother and Bonnie's voices telling him to stop, but he didn't stop. He simply shoved the witch against the wall again, causing her to chuckle out painfully. His brows furrowed slightly at the smile that grazed on the woman's face but then he came to realization when he felt a harsh pain erupt at his head.

Tearing away from the brunette, Damon fumbled with his feet when both hands took hold of his head. Crying out in pain, Damon cursed before falling onto his knees. The pain was the strongest he had ever felt before. Bonnie would attack him like this pretty much all the time but this pain was unbearable.

Whimpering slightly when helplessly letting his hands fall back to his sides, Damon felt Bonnie's form rush to his side, her arms wrapping around him hastily.

"Stop it!" Bonnie yelled before looking down at Damon who seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness, Bonnie allowed him to cling onto her before glancing back at the witch who simply grinned at all three of them.

Feeling Stefan rush behind her, Stefan gripped at Damon's shoulder before yelling for Samantha to stop.

Sighing in relief when Damon seemed to stop whimpering, she watched as his head lazily feel at her shoulder. Body lifelessly falling onto her, Bonnie watched Stefan helped her with Damon's weight that seemed to be all on her. Looking down at the older Salvatore, Bonnie's eyes widened at the blood that trailed down Damon's nostrils, ears and eyes, the power from that magic was clear to everyone in the room. This witch was probably a year younger than Bonnie and yet she was unbelievably powerful. No wonder Klaus needed her.

Gripping at his brother, Stefan's let Damon lean on him before looking back up at Samantha who seemed to swiftly move from one side of the room to the other.

"Where are they?" Stefan asked sternly, his voice cold. He was done with being desperate and pleading for answers. He wanted them and he wanted them now.

He watched the woman shrug her shoulders at them before she turned and grinned at Damon who was passed out and slumped in defeat against his younger brother.

"In the woods, near the Lockwood's underground '_dog_-shelter'," Samantha stated laughing before grabbing a cup and slowly pouring the burning tea into it.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at the fact that the witch seemed to have easily given the exact location to her friends.

As if on cue, Samantha rolled her eyes at Bonnie's expression.

"Klaus has got an army of his hybrids loaded and guarding all sections of the woods, even if you all tried, you'd never be able to make it to your friends," Samantha explained.

Stefan's jaw clenched hard. His eyes ripping through the woman that stood smiling before them, "Klaus isn't going to get away with this."

"Well, I guess we'll see now won't we?"

Glaring at the witch before her, Bonnie looked over at Stefan who still held Damon. Sighing, Bonnie watched as Stefan caught his eye, nodding at the younger Salvatore, Bonnie got up from her position on the ground. Helping Stefan with Damon, they walked towards the door of the apartment only to stop when Samantha concluded.

"I suggest you invade when the ceremony begins."

Brows arching, Bonnie and Stefan glanced back at the woman.

"The full moon will be out and Klaus will be at his weakest—he'll be vulnerable, and that's the only time where I think you'll have a chance."

* * *

><p>"<em>No.<em> No—I'm leaving _now_, we need to save her."

Stefan watched his now awake brother start to make his way towards the door of the boarding house. Body tensing, Stefan shook his head before stepping in front of him, causing Damon to shoot a glare in his direction.

"Stefan get the_ fuck_ out of my way," Damon hissed, trying to push past his brother again but failing when Stefan simply stepped in front of him again.

"If you leave now, you won't get twenty feet into the woods without getting your heart ripped out of your chest," Stefan explained. He tensed even further when Damon simply huffed in a breath of annoyance and tried walking past him again.

"Damon, Stefan's right," Bonnie started, causing Damon to look back at her. "The only way to actually save Caroline is to wait it out until the moon comes out. Klaus will be turning and he'd be vulnerable to the point where we can get Caroline and Elena back without much hassle," Bonnie explained, trying her best in not thinking about her two best friends being in trouble.

She watched Damon's expression soften and for a second she felt like she actually got to the older Salvatore. Failing at reading the man, she sighed when he simply shook his head at her and tried moving past Stefan again.

"I need to save her. Caroline needs us and I'm not just going to sit here and wait for her to get transformed into Klaus' little puppet," Damon muttered, trying his best in not picturing Caroline in the hands of Klaus and his evil plans.

He couldn't see her hurt. He _will not_ allow her to get hurt.

Shoving past Stefan, Damon heard Stefan sigh at him. Tensing, Damon was about to turn around but stopped in his tracks when someone seemed to knock at the door. Looking back at Bonnie and Stefan who looked just as curious as him, Damon vampire sped to the door before slowly opening it. Eyes narrowing at who he saw on the other side, Damon looked over at Stefan at Bonnie who seemed to be just as confused at the presence of the individual at the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, clearly fed up with everything else in the world. He just wanted to know that Caroline was safe. He wanted to now. _Right. Now._

"I'm here to help save my sister."

Damon's brows arched at the determined expression that raged off the younger Gilbert.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Elena breathed out, glancing at Caroline who sat next to her.<p>

Tensing next to her best friend, Caroline's eyes softened at the tired expression raging off the brunette. She seemed too weak. Elena was breaking apart and Caroline could physically see what effect it had on the woman who slouched against the brick wall.

Hesitantly bringing her hand on top of Elena's, Caroline watched as she shot her eyes up at her again. Smiling reassuringly at the brunette, Caroline nodded at her. She watched Elena smile weakly back at her.

No words were needed for what the two friends had just exchanged. They were best friends, sisters, and nothing was worth getting in between that.

"It's starting to get dark."

Elena and Caroline looked over at Alex who finally seemed to voice something at them. Viewing his figure that still sat far and across from them, Elena and Caroline watched as he slowly and hesitantly made his way off the ground and closer to them.

"What's going to happen?" Elena asked, causing Alex to flinch away from them again.

Elena pursed her lips together at the struggling man. He barely looked at her without indicating his hunger for her. He was slowly losing his control and Elena had to figure out a way to help him avoid her presence. So she looked away from him again, her eyes back on the pavement beneath her.

Caroline glanced between Elena and Alex, but before she could say anything, all three put their attention to the footsteps that echoes closer and closer towards their locked up room.

Feeling Elena tense beside her, Caroline squeezed her best friend's hand before glancing at Alex who seemed to be eyeing the door in curiosity.

Caroline eyes narrowed at the sight of five unfamiliar faces make their way into the darkened room. Eyeing all the hybrids that stood before them, Caroline watched Alex straighten up at the sight of them. Getting up and off the ground, Caroline and Elena stood up as well, only to watch as one of the hybrids walked towards Alex and two others walked towards Caroline.

"Oh, you'll figure out what's about to happen yourself, in a bit," one of the hybrids stated, chuckling before grabbing Caroline's arm.

"Let her go!" Alex yelled, struggling when the man before him seemed to have him against the nearest wall.

Struggling when either hybrid took hold of her, Caroline looked over at Alex who tried his best in trying to stop them but failed when the other hybrid held him back. Hissing, grunting and practically biting at them, Caroline failed in trying to break free as they pulled her out of the room and slowly up and out of the underground holding.

Elena watched her best friend getting pulled away by two of Klaus' hybrids. Stepping towards them, Elena watched as Caroline shook her head hastily at her, urging Elena not to come anywhere near them. Eyes softening at Caroline, Elena glanced at Alex, hoping that he'd be able to do anything, anything at all. But he seemed to be pinned against a wall by hybrid as well. Both of them simply watched as they blonde friend disappeared before their eyes.

Trying her best in standing up straighter, Elena's attention was then brought on the other two free hybrids that seemed to inch closer to her ever so slowly. Glancing over at Alex who seemed to eye them nearing her form, her eye narrowed at the grins that plastered over their expressions.

"It's a shame, all that _good_ blood will be going to waste," the bigger looking hybrid stated before walking in closer to Elena.

Eyes widening, Elena stumbled in stepping back and farther away from the two that made their way closer to her.

"It really is terrible that we've got to_ kill_ you," the shorter one added, laughing at Elena's terrified expression.

Walking right into the corner behind her, Elena's wide eyes looked over at Alex who seemed to have started struggling with the man who held him down again, his sea-blue eyes meeting her terrified ones. Elena's looked away and allowed her eyes to drift between the two men that seemed to get closer, closer, closer and closer.

She swallowed hard.

* * *

><p>Caroline's breath hitched at the sudden feeling of the hybrids suddenly let go of her struggling form. Grunting when she suddenly landed on a hard surface before her, Caroline could feel his hands rest at her forearms as he helped her compose her balance.<p>

Struggling in trying to free herself from his grip as well, Caroline finally looked up at the man.

"Now love, they didn't _hurt_ you did they?" Klaus asked gently before looking back at the hybrids behind her. Her eyes narrowed at the glare Klaus sent their way.

Glancing back at the two hybrids behind her, Caroline stumbled when Klaus seemed to wrap his one hand around her waist, forcing her to practically glue her side with his as he guided her stumbling form through the unfamiliar trees of the familiar woods.

She struggled, struggled and struggled but there was no use when in Klaus' grip. Simply walking by his side now, Caroline tensed further at the sight of torches of fire circle around a huge clear field. Slowly nearing the clear and green part of the woods, Caroline glanced at Klaus at her side, almost as if she were expecting an explanation. But she got nothing as the man simply looked ahead, not even daring in looking down at her.

Stumbling again, Caroline felt Klaus' grip tighten on her. She shivered when he chuckled gently in her ear and she could feel sudden fear start to pulse through her veins at his soft and kind exterior. Something was off and she didn't like the fact that she found herself to be in the middle of it all.

Eyeing one of the long torches that her and Klaus passed by, Caroline viewed the grass beneath her shoes as she forced herself to continue walking with Klaus, the Original, by her side.

Eyes narrowing when she spotted an unfamiliar girl in the middle of the field, Caroline watched as she looked down at the objects that she seemed to have on the only tree trunk that sat in the middle of this circle of wasteland.

"Klaus what are you going to do?" Caroline asked sudden terror and curiosity waving through her.

She flinched when his lips hovered over her ear, he whispered down at her, "You'll find out soon love."

"Caroline, this is Samantha Brown," Klaus stated before completely letting go of Caroline's side and walking a few steps away from her.

Caroline's brows furrowed at the fact that Klaus had let go of her. Why would he just let go of her when he knew she would try and make a run for it? Why take the risk?

"Don't even think about it," the girl—Samantha—stated, not even bothering in looking up from what she was doing.

Brows arching, Caroline glanced between the girl and Klaus. Caroline hesitantly let one of her legs step back. Looking around for any movement, Caroline's brows furrowed before she took another step back, then another, another and another. Whipping around, Caroline stumbled before starting to run towards the first torch she had pasted through and away from the unsettling circle that seemed to surround her.

Stopping in her tracks at the sight of hybrids surround the outsides of the circle, Caroline spun, trying to visibly get a chance to mentally note exactly how many were surround them. Taking another step forward, Caroline's eyes widened when a sudden pain struck at her head. Falling to her knees right away, Caroline screamed out in agony at how much the pain made Caroline want to stab a stake to her own heart. She could taste the blood rolling onto her lips and tongue from her nose and she tried her best in trying to wipe away the blood from her eyes and ears.

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled, pulling at her hair, wanting to pain to end.

The unexpected feeling of relief stroked Caroline's body and Caroline whimpered before following onto her hands. Taking in a few breaths, Caroline could still feel the slight throbbing at her brain. Squinting at her eyes so that she could see through all the blood that trailed down her face, Caroline slowly got off the ground and back onto her feet. Trying not to wobble when standing, Caroline watched as the girl just grinned at her. This girl was the girl Stefan was talking about. She was the powerful witch that was behind it all. She was the one helping Klaus.

Caroline watched as both Klaus and the girl looked into the night sky. Caroline could feel her world spinning before her, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open and see everything that was happening before her.

Then, through all the blood that clogged at her pained ears, Caroline heard Samantha's voice ring through the air.

"It's almost time…"

* * *

><p><em>Am I the only one excited?<em>  
><em>Next chapter. The next chapter.<em>  
><em>I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I feel as if it really has helped build to the upcoming chapter.<em>  
><em>Plus, I updated it really soon, so that was good (haha).<em>  
><em>Please do review and comment on what you thought.<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

******OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)******

* * *

><p>"So when do we actually do something about this?" Damon asked in annoyance, shifting uncomfortably in the back seat of the car. He glanced at Jeremy who sat beside him, and the little Gilbert seemed to be just as unsettled.<p>

"Yeah, Elena and Caroline—"

"In a bit, we've got to wait for a bit longer," Stefan started from the front seat of the car, eyes searching the trees that surrounded their car. He then gazed up at the sky and sighed at the sight of the how dark the night had already gotten, the moon was almost out and he knew it was soon going to be _time_.

"Stefan's right, if we go too early, we could all be in danger," Bonnie stated from the passenger seat. She watched as Stefan looked her direction and smiled slightly, she smiled back.

"We've got to wait until the full moon's almost out. Klaus—"

"Is going to _wolf out_—vulnerable and all—I got it the_ first_ time," Damon muttered the last bit, his eyes lingering on the trees outside of the car as well. His jaw clenched when the images of Caroline getting used as a stupid vessel disgusted Damon to the fullest.

One thing was for sure though, when he got his hands on Klaus, he was going to make the Original wish he had died along with Rosetta. Rosetta. Damon's jaw flexed.

_Just a little while longer Care, _Damon thought to himself before glancing at all of the others that sat in the car.

_Just a little longer._

* * *

><p>"I don't understand any of this. Why am I here? Why do you need me?" Caroline asked, shifting uncomfortably in the grip of the two hybrids that were ordered by Klaus to make sure she didn't run again.<p>

She watched as Klaus neared the witch that seemed to be standing straighter and away from the only tree trunk in the circle of torches. At her side now, Caroline's eyes narrowed at the two a feet in front of her. Caroline tried not to flinch at the sound of Klaus finally speaking.

"Caroline, you're the _main_—how do I put this—_ingredient_, to this whole spell my little witch friend is going to perform," Klaus explained, his form starting to circle around the young witch before slowly making his way closer to her.

Caroline tensed when Klaus let his hand rest at her cheek. Trying her best in jerking away from his touch, Caroline's lips pursed when his hand seemed to just follow her cheek, grazing it with his thumb briefly before looking down at her. Caroline's brows furrowed at the sudden gentle gaze Klaus gave her, she studied his eyes and her confusion grew at the warmth that contained within the once cold-filled eyes.

"You're going to help bring _my_ Rosette back," Klaus stated gently.

"Rosetta?" Caroline asked, clearly confused and absolutely terrified over what was about to happen.

"Klaus, you didn't tell her?"

Caroline looked over Klaus' shoulder and at the young witch that stood firmly a few feet away from them. The witch seemed to be slightly unsettled with the information, and that simply caused the fear that rose in Caroline at the moment to increase.

"What...what aren't you telling me?" Caroline asked, swallowing hard when Klaus seemed to look over at Samantha quickly before looking back at a frightened Caroline. Caroline watched, curiously searching the man when he seemed to walk away from her again and closer to the trunk that held all sorts of objects that Caroline couldn't seem to recognize. Then he eyes met a small picture that Klaus took hold of and Caroline's eyes narrowed at the blonde woman on it. Her eyes narrowed at the gentle and yet pained look Klaus seemed to give the image of the woman and the unsettling feeling grew, grew and grew.

"Klaus, you've got to tell her what you're getting her into," Samantha stated, her eyes lingering on Caroline's struggling form before looking back at Klaus who seemed to tense before placing the small photo back onto the remained of the tree.

"Rosetta was my one and true love. She was strong, brave, beautiful; she was everything I ever wanted, but it was all taken away from me—_she _was taken away from me, a-and I'm going to get her back_. I'm going to get her back._ I'm going to get her back through _you_," Klaus finished, finally allowing himself to gaze up at Caroline again.

Caroline's eyes widened at that, her lips gaping open as she seemed to stop struggling in both of the hybrids that seemed to tighten their grip on her. Her body going limp, Caroline found it hard to stand straight when she tried to process exactly was going to be down.

"So I'm like some shell for her to crawl herself into?" Caroline asked, utterly disgusted as she glanced between the two before her. She didn't even seem to notice the young witch twitch uncomfortably under her gaze. Samantha looked down at her feet, while Klaus simply grinned back at Caroline, but Caroline could see that no sort of amusement or cheeriness was present at his dull eyes.

"Now when you put it like that, it sounds unfair."

"_Oh_, so it isn't unfair?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

Klaus shrugged at her, walking closer towards the young witch who had trouble with composing herself.

"It's not like you'll remember any of the life you've lived so far, so it won't feel like I've taken anything from you," Klaus explained before letting his hand rest at the small of Samantha's back, urging her to move closer towards the trunk and start the ceremony as soon as possible.

"No!" Caroline exclaimed, her emotions getting the best of her as she could practically feel the angry tears brewing at her tired eyes. She was tired of this. She was tired of the man that never seemed to leave her be, she was tired of the Original that was going to make her forget everything about her life that was worth living for. She would forget her mom, her dad, her friends… Bonnie, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Elena. She was going to forget all of them. She was going to forget _Damon_. Caroline blinked hard, a few tears rolling down her cheeks at the thought of the man she loved.

_Damon._

"N-No, you can't do this to me!" Caroline exclaimed, her voice simply getting louder and louder by the minute as she started to struggle against the two hybrids. "Klaus, don't," Caroline practically pleaded, "Samantha! Samantha p-please, please don't do this to me!"

Caroline watched as Klaus simply guided an expressionless witch closer to the trunk. Both trying their best in avoiding her constant yells, Caroline could see the unsure expression on the young witch when she took hold of the objects. Watching the girl look over at her, Caroline begged her with her teary eyes and couldn't help but let out a defeated whimper when Samantha tore her sad and sympathetic eyes away from Caroline's struggling form.

"It's time," Samantha whispered, trying not the flinch when Caroline started to scream and struggled again.

Watching Klaus grin down at her, Samantha bit at her lower lip before looking back at everything before her. Taking hold of the little photo, Samantha glanced between the photo and at Klaus who seemed to urge her to continue. Looking back at the night sky, Samantha sighed at the sight of the full moon.

Nodding her head slowly, Samantha did what Klaus asked of her. She recited the spell. Glancing at Caroline who seemed to fall lifelessly to the ground, Klaus watched in awe as the witch continued, continued, and continued. Caroline lay there unconscious, and Samantha neared the blonde, passing the hybrid Original who seemed to be stumbling on his own feet.

Eyes meeting Samantha's, Klaus knew it was time for him to turn. Watching the brunette continue to recite the spell and make her way closer to Caroline that still seemed to lie on the ground. Klaus watched as Caroline started to twitch slightly. Her finger would twitch, or her foot, or her lips. Klaus smiled slightly before stumbling again on his feet, he could feel the moon start to change him and he smiled weakly before allowing it to do just that.

Grunting slightly when starting to turn, Klaus was barely able to make out the sudden shout that rose from behind him. Turning around, Klaus feel to the floor, he was going to turn; he was going to turn _right_ now. Eyes trying to make out the figures in the distance, Klaus watched as one of his hybrids that surrounded the circle fell to the ground, then another, and another. He watched, brows furrowed at the sight of the three figures shoot and stake at the hybrid army that he created. He growled at the sight before him.

Rolling over to look over at Samantha who seemed to look over at the chaos as well, Klaus' brows furrowed when she seemed to smile at the sight of the three. Watching as she seemed to stop the spell almost instantly, he watched as with the wave of her hand, she burnt out all the torches and ran over at Caroline's side. She was starting to recite a completely different spell, a spell to reverse the one that she had previously interrupted and Klaus could feel anger rising within his veins.

Using vampire speed, Klaus growled when running towards the young witch that was at Caroline's side. He then seemed to suddenly stop at the feeling of his brain pound hard against his skull. Crying out in agony, Klaus fell instantly at his knees, then letting his side hit the cold ground before trying his hard to stop the bleeding from his nose.

From all the blood that clogged at his ears and eyes, Klaus watched Samantha make her way closer into his pained form, while a familiar voice struck far behind him. He growled at the voice as it rang closer and closer towards him, Samantha and an unconscious blonde. His voice echoed in the air as he screamed one name…

"_Caroline!"_

It was Damon.

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare touch her," Alex growled, shoving harder and harder, trying to get the man off of him as soon as possible.<p>

The bigger hybrid seemed to laugh at Alex who didn't back down his cold exterior. The shorter one seemed to join along and laugh at the blonde man. Both seemed to stop in their spots and Elena tried her best in trying to figure out a way in getting past them and to the exit of the room.

"So—_wait_—Klaus was right?" the shorter one asked grinning.

Elena's attention was brought back at the two before her. Her eyes narrowed at their expressions and their words as they laughed at Alex struggle again. _What was Klaus right about?_

"Jones, don't tell me you've started inhabiting_ feelings_ for the girl!" The bigger one added, smirking when Alex simply let his gentle gaze fall on Elena who seemed to have looked up at Alex as well.

Getting distracted when the shorter hybrid seemed to suddenly reach for her, Elena whimpered in pain when he forced her hands behind her back, his newly sprung fangs tracing the nape of her neck before glancing back at Alex who eyed Elena's pained figure with concern. She could feel the bone in her arms breaking and the jolt of pain cascaded all of her body, causing her to stumble onto the man behind her.

The shorter hybrids hold tightened on Elena when he took his mouth away from her neck, causing Elena to whine out in pain. The short hybrid pulled at Elena's hands again and eyed Alex who seemed to get tenser by the minute.

Grin faltering and eye brows knitting together, the shorter man glanced at the bigger hybrid that seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"_Oh my god_—you really do have feelings for this girl," the bigger one said, glancing between the two individuals that seemed to be trapped.

"Let her go," Alex stated through gritted teeth, his jaw flexing over and over at the sight of the woman whimper every time the man behind her were to pull at her broken arms.

The short man laughed while the man that held Alex down grinned at him starting to struggle against his hold again. They all found it amusing and fascinating that Alex surprisingly _cared_ for Elena.

"Does it bother you when I do this—"

Elena screamed in agony.

Alex practically jumped off the wall again, the anger, pain and frustration visible in his features. He could hear her bones shattering from where he stood and he wanted nothing more than to rip each and every hybrid's head off.

_Brown_. Glistening brown eyes met with his and his body softened slightly. He could see the warm tears fall from her eyes and at that moment he couldn't help but get sucked into what her eyes were communicating. They were so soft and yet so cold, they overwhelmed him.

"_Elena_," Alex breathed out, his eyes never leaving hers.

Alex watched as the man who held Elena aimed his fangs back at her neck, ready to puncture a wound and spill blood. Alex's body went hard again, his hands in fists.

"_Alex_," Elena whimpered out when fangs dug into her. The pain at her hands started to fade when she could practically feel her blood getting drained out of her body. Not being able to feel her legs, Elena was extremely close to giving in and accepting defeat. But then she heard a grunt from the opposite end of the room and she knew it was Alex.

Sudden anger and adrenaline pumped through his veins and Alex couldn't help but feel like his head was going to explode. Managing to push the hybrid off of him, Alex took hold of his neck before snapping it sharply to the side. Having the other two hybrids look at him in shock, the bigger one stepped in closer to him while the other one seemed to let go of a lifeless Elena, causing her to fall to the floor in a quick movement.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of everyone thinking I have a_ thing_ for the Gilbert. It's quite annoying," Alex stated casually, watching the two hybrids make their way closer to him.

Straightening himself up, Alex forced a grin at his face, "I mean, can't a guy just be nice to a girl without being accused of wanting to get in her pants?"

Jaw clenched, Alex punched at the bigger hybrid once, twice, three times. He watched him stumble before the shorter one seemed to be too fast for Alex when he suddenly found himself to be pinned against the wall again. Grinning at the short man, Alex growled at him before digging his hand through the man's chest and ripping his heart out. Alex watched as the short man fell to the ground. Tossing the heart beside its owner, Alex grinned hugely before arching his brow at the bigger hybrid that seemed to have watched the whole thing go down. Alex laughed at his shocked expression and watched as the man started to use vampire speed to run out of the room.

"When you wake up, give Klaus a message for me will'ya? Tell him I'm not into his_ little_ games, just as much as I'm _not_ into Elena Gilbert...who he surprisingly keeps telling everyone about," Alex finished grinning as he eyed the man run.

Shaking his head at him, Alex caught up to the man before he could even reach the exit and snapped his neck, having the man create a huge _thump _when crashing onto the ground as well.

"_Again_, all of you have got it all wrong," Alex stated, rolling his eyes at the fact that everyone so far simply assumed that he_ loved_ the brunette. Alex couldn't help but feel a sense of pleasure at the sight of the three hybrids on the ground.

Huffing in a breath, Alex looked at all three hybrids that now laid on the ground before letting his eyes rest on Elena who still seemed to be bleeding on the ground. Using vampire speed to go instantly at her side, Alex crouched down her level as he tried his best in controlling his thoughts that kept going to the blood that lay all around Elena.

He wanted it. _**He wanted it so fucking bad**_**.** He could feel his fangs start to spring free at the sound of the faint heart beat still present.  
><em><br>Wait. Faint heart beat?_

Alex's eyes softened his thirst dimming as he eyed the woman that clearly needed help. Sitting down beside her, Alex held Elena up before biting into his wrist and pressing it at her lips.

Letting the blood fall down her throat, Alex sighed when the wound at her neck slowly started to disappear and her arms seemed to fall back into place. He eventually started to feel her lips start to move against his bleeding wrist and he knew that the blood was working. Feeling her lips started to suck desperately on his flesh, Alex watched as Elena slowly brought her hands to his hand as she held it in place.

She moaned weakly and Alex rolled his eyes. Slowly pulling his wrist away from her, Alex watched as her eyes flew open. She gasped for air and her view darted to all the different parts of the room before she even got the chance to gaze up at him.

Taking hold of her waist, Alex pulled her up with him and allowed her to let herself lean against him. He knew she needed all the support she could get and he didn't mind.

Alex watched as Elena sighed weakly before slumping onto him. She rested her head at the croak of his neck and Alex questioned if he had given her enough of his blood or not.

Eyes softening when the woman's head snuggled slowly at his neck, Alex lopped his hands under her legs instantly. Now holding her in his arms, he watched her hand grip onto the front of his t-shirt while the other one gripped at his shoulder.

"You're safe now," Alex whispered down at her partly-conscious form before looking back at the exit of the room and vampire speeding his way out of the underground holding.

* * *

><p><em>Screams<em>

_Shouts_

_Agony_

_Blood_

_Bloodshed_

That's all that surrounded the four. Stefan arched his neck past the hybrids that he currently had pinned next to a tree. Grunting when the hybrid seemed to stab a branch in his stomach, Stefan's lips twitched before he dug his hand roughly at the man's chest, ripping his hand out from his chest. He watched as both the man and the organ feel to the ground.

Turning around, Stefan's breath hitched at the feeling of another two or three hybrids attack him again. Looking over them, Stefan's eyes met Jeremy who seemed to shooting at nearing hybrids, his inner hunter sky-rocketing.

Pushing the hybrids off of him, Stefan fought, fought, and fought. By the sound of Jeremy, he knew the little Gilbert was doing the same.

Everyone was just fighting.

"_Caroline!"_

Stefan watched at the last hybrid that attacked him fell to the ground helplessly and he heard his brother's voice echo through the air. Brows furrowing slightly, Stefan cocked his head forward and watched his brother run towards an unconscious blonde and two others that seemed to strike Stefan's eye. His confusion grew at the younger witch that stood between it all, she seemed to hurting Klaus and Stefan questioned why she was suddenly turning against the blonde man.

Watching as his brother made his way further and further and further, Stefan's eyes widened slightly at the sight of a familiar witch run after Damon.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled from behind him before following him towards the circle.

"Bonnie!" Stefan yelled, about to run himself but stopped at the feeling of someone pull him back roughly and pin him on the ground this time.

Stefan groaned before throwing the new attacker onto the ground a few feet away from him. Stefan knew if any of this was going to be over, he had to continue to fight.

He had to fight.

Damon stumbled onto his feet as he neared the blonde's unconscious form. Falling on the floor almost instantly when at her side, Damon's heart shattered at the sight of her.

"Care?" Damon asked, trying not to let his voice break at the sight of her.

Moving a blonde strand out of her face, Damon cupped at her cheek. Smiling weakly down at her, Damon shook his head, over and over. "N-No, you're going to be fine. This is all going to be over soon," he reassured to her lifeless form.

Jaw flexing, Damon looked away from the blonde and at the young witch that still seemed to be torturing with Klaus' mind, Damon stood on his feet.

"You've got to help her," he stated sternly, not letting his eyes Caroline's form.

When nothing but silence followed that, Damon looked at Klaus who seemed to start grunting now, the pain so painful to the point where Klaus almost started to get used of its long lasting ache.

Damon's hands clenched into fists at his sides, he could feel anger rising at the man lying on the ground. Not even thinking twice about it, Damon was on top of Klaus' struggling form in an instant, his fists making contact with the Original's face, one causing Klaus to jerk to the right, twice to jerk to the left. Right left, right left, Damon didn't stop, his anger getting the best of him. He didn't even seem to notice the young witch who seemed to stumble back in shock, her control on Klaus' aching form to get lost.

Damon's brows furrowed slightly at Klaus' eyes shoot open to make contact with his, watching as the man underneath him seemed to painfully laugh his way, Damon's eyes widened instantly at the feeling of Klaus's hands push at his shoulders, causing Damon to fly off of him a few feet. Landing on his back hard, Damon groaned before quickly getting up from the ground, only to get jumped by two or three hybrids again, eyes getting distracted from Klaus who seemed to be making his way closer to the terrified young witch.

"You _betrayed_ me!" Klaus yelled as he gripped at the sides of the young witch. "After all I've done for you! You repay me by doing this?" Klaus asked in disbelief, his anger rising, rising and rising. Klaus watched Samantha look over at his in pure fear, he grinned down at her suddenly.

Watching everything happen before him, Damon struggled with the hybrids. "Don't touch her!" Damon yelled, grunting slightly when he seemed to get attacked by yet, another hybrid.

Damon watched as Klaus grinned at him, before looking back at the young witch. Growling at the scream that shot out of the young girl at Klaus roughly dig his fangs into her. Damon struggled and struggled, killing one hybrid after the other, trying his best to reach the girl who was getting the life drained out of her.

Damon suddenly stopped at the sight of Klaus let go of the girl. He watched when she plopped to the ground, across from Caroline who still seemed unconscious.

"_Damon!" _

Damon watched as Bonnie ran into the circle, stopping immediately at the sight of Klaus a few feet before her. Swallowing hard, Damon watched as Klaus looked over at Caroline on the ground and then back at Bonnie who stood frozen. Stepping forward, Damon groaned at the feeling of stake rip through his chest. Glancing down at it and back up at one of Klaus' hybrid that stood grinning before him. Damon moaned in pain before letting himself fall to his knees. Plopping onto the ground as well, Damon arched his head up, trying to get a good glimpse of everything that happened before him.

He could hear the loud shouts coming from his younger brother that seemed to be making his way closer to the circle. Fighting a few hybrids on the way, Damon watched as Stefan ran closer and closer to Klaus who was now at Bonnie's side, gripping her by the arm. Damon grunted at the feeling of the stake rub against his heart, pulling out the stake, Damon whimpered out in pain before trying his best to never look away from everything that was going on before him.

He watched as Klaus grinned at Stefan, before he vanished with the use of vampire speed.

He was gone.

Damon's eyes drifted from side to side, his eyes searching for Bonnie.

She was gone.

Damon looked over at Stefan whose face sunk his eyes cold and in pain. Everything about everything was painful at the moment. Damon's eyes moved from his brother and the young witch that lie on the floor, watching her start to twitch, Damon's brows furrowed.

"Stefan!"

Damon's eyes shot up the Jeremy that ran towards Stefan who stood defeated in the middle of everything. Damon watched as Jeremy, being clueless, eyed everything, looking for the Original, looking for the one woman that they'd never dreamed of losing.

_Bonnie._

Stumbling up from the ground, Damon groaned before letting his eyes truly view everything that had become of the now deserted woods. He looked around at the trees that seemed to be surrounded by bodies, bodies and more bodies. Lips pursing together, Damon looked over at his brother and Jeremy.

His eyes then drifted off onto the two on the floor. Then on one of them on the floor, _she_ was on the floor.

_Caroline._

Damon tensed, it was all over… and yet, he still felt as if they had_ lost_.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter ends it all guys! Changes will be officially over after this chapter and I couldn't be more proud. I love all of you who had supported me through out and I can'ts tell you how much I appreciate all of you. Please do enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it!

Oh and there will definitely be Changes II... (Working on the first chapter right now) and I'm so excited about ti! I love thte plot and I can't wait to see how you guys like it! So please look forward to that.

For now... Changes!

****OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)****

* * *

><p><strong>Finale<strong>

* * *

><p>Elena wasn't in her senses for most of what happened the other night. All she remembered was Caroline being taken away, the hybrids starting to attack her, and a lot of muffled noise after that. She remembered the burning pain and torture. She remembered that clearly. Elena allowed her head to move against the hard surface. Smiling at the familiar scent that rose off of the surface, Elena unknowingly muttered out his name.<p>

"Alex," Elena whispered out, taking in a deep breath, her hand tightening at his shirt.

Letting her tired eyes drift open slightly, Elena was barely able to think straight. Although she felt a lot better, Elena felt fatigue and knew that sleep was creeping up on her slowly. She was delusional and tired from everything that had happened to her for the past few days and all she wanted to do was snuggle further into his neck.

She could feel the cold morning air hit her skin while the movement from Alex indicated that he was definitely carrying her. But too tired to realize that, Elena barely caught what Alex seemed to whisper down at her.

"Elena, where's the safest place for me to take you?"

"Hmm?" Elena mumbled from his neck, eyes drifting closed again.

"Where should I take you?" Alex stated, chuckling slightly at the extremely tired brunette.

It took a long moment for Elena to reply, _a very long moment_.

"Cabin," Elena breathed out, before she started falling in and out of consciousness.

Alex noticed this and sighed before bringing it up to his intentions to find a cabin so deep in the woods.

When Elena started to wake up again, she felt movement and she knew she was still being carried by him.

"Cabin," Elena softly sighed against Alex's neck, her hand travelling slowly down his neck and to his chest. She listened for him to reply again and smiled weakly when he laughed at the fact that she had woken up again.

Looking up at the unfamiliar cabin before him, Alex eyed the place before stepping into the porch of the place with Elena still in his arms. In front of the door now, Alex sighed before looking down at the woman who was trying so hard from letting her eyes fall closed.

"Elena..."

"Hmm?"

"We're here. You've got to invite me in or else I won't be able to get you inside," Alex explained, glancing down at the woman who was starting to drift off to sleep again.

Alex waited for the brunette to respond. It took her a while but he waited.

"Okay."

Gently letting Elena finally step onto the ground, Alex watched as she sleepily stumbled from being able to stand on her own. Holding onto her waist, Alex grinned in triumph when he found the spare key inside the flower pot a few inches away from them. Sighing at Elena start to lazily place her head against his chest again, Alex turned at the knob before allowing the door to swing open.

"Alright Elena, just invite me in _okay_? Then I'll carry you again," Alex explained, laughing softly at the last bit because it was obvious that all Elena wanted was to be carried some more. The woman was too tired to even stand on her feet and he was pretty sure she was too tired to prepare herself to do anything else but rest.

Watching her nod at his chest, Alex helped Elena the best his could when trying to get her through the front door. He nervously watched her sway on her feet when she was inside the house now and he prayed she'd invite him in quickly before she hurt herself.

"Elena?"

"C-Come in," Elena whispered out. She got a glimpse of Alex sighing in relief and stepping closer to the door, but then she felt her eyes practically roll into the back of her head, and she lost every feeling in her knees. About to fall forward, she didn't realize when Alex quickly took hold of her and picked her up in his arms again.

"I've got you," he whispered down at her.

Head back at his neck, Elena let her forehead rest against it before gripping at his shirt again. She felt him move through the house, but most of it was a blur before she felt him come to full stop again. Groaning weakly against him, she felt his chest rise and fall when he laughed at her.

"Don't let go," Elena mumbled before pulling at the neck of his shirt with her fingers.

Alex's eyes softened. "But I think I found your bed. Don't you want to sleep on it?" Alex asked, eyeing the bed that stood before them.

"_No_. You're better," Elena stated, sighing against his neck causing Alex to shiver slightly.

"_Elena_," Alex stated. He let out a defeated sigh before allowing his eyes to find the woman that he held in his arms.

He was hoping to get the woman into her bed so that he could lock the door behind her and go checkup on Caroline and her friends. Maybe he could even bring them here?

"Hmm?"

"I have to go see if Caroline is fine," Alex started, "But, I promise I'll come back _okay_?"

"_Promise_?" Elena asked at his neck, her eyes drifting closed as sleep took over her once again.

"Yes. I promise."

Nodding at his neck, Elena couldn't find the strength to open her eyes as she felt Alex lower her onto the bed. Her grip on his shirt tightening when she felt the bed underneath her, she sighed when she felt his hand grab hold of hers.

"I promise I'll come back," he stated softly before taking her hand away from his shirt and placing it at her side.

Not in any of her senses anymore, Elena flushed against the mattress when the warmth of the blanket radiated off and onto her. Snuggling into the pillow underneath her, Elena found herself falling into a deep sleep all over again.

She didn't even realize Alex leaving the cabin altogether.

* * *

><p>Damon allowed his finger to graze the top of Caroline's hand that was resting in his. His eyes were pained as he looked down at the unconscious woman before him. The morning was starting to break out and Damon hadn't left the blonde's side ever since. She needed him and he didn't want to leave. He wasn't going to leave until she was to wake up and face him with her beautiful eyes that he had always loved looking at. She was going to wake up and he was going to hold her. He wasn't going to let go. He was never going to let go and he wasn't going to move from her side no matter how many times Stefan or the little Gilbert were to say so.<p>

"Caroline, wake up," Damon begged softly, his free hand moving a strand of hair out of her face. "Just wake up," he finished, his eyes never leaving her lifeless form.

It didn't take long for his younger brother to walk into the room again. Lips pursing at the memory of Bonnie disappearing with Klaus, Damon felt sudden guilt eat at his stomach. He hadn't even talked to Stefan about how he must be doing…

Damon remembered the look of pure defeat and pain that had masked his brother's face when he was shouting for Bonnie on that open field only to receive nothing in return. Bonnie was gone and along with gallons of blood that made hybrids. All was gone with Klaus and his remaining army of hybrids that seemed to have fled the scene. Everything was gone and Damon had no idea what to do next. What was their next move?

Tearing his eyes away from the blonde and back at the tense man at the door of the guest room of the Gilbert house, Damon sighed.

"Stefan—"

"Samantha hasn't woken up, but she's been healed," Stefan interrupted. His voice surprisingly unpleasant before his eyes found the unconscious blonde. "Jeremy's looking after her in the other room but it's going to be hard to hide her from Klaus," Stefan began, "He thinks she's dead."

Damon's brow arched slightly. "Hide her from Klaus?" he asked.

Watching as his younger brother's expression softened slightly, the blonde man seemed to lean against the wall. "She's just a girl Damon, and she's helped us," Stefan started softly, "If Klaus figures out she's alive, he'll definitely finish the job of killing her the next time he gets his hands on her."

Huffing in a breath, Damon nodded before looking back at Caroline who seemed to be the same as before. His eyes shut closed when Stefan's voice rang through the air again.

"Caroline's going to be okay Damon."

"I know," Damon said. His voice was low.

Pursing his lips together, Stefan nodded before reaching over for the door again. So close to having his hand on the knob, Stefan froze in his spot when hearing Damon's next words.

"Stefan, about Bonnie—"

"_Don't."_

Damon's expression softened, his eyes meeting the back of his younger brother when Stefan seemed to open at the door. "We'll get her back Stefan," Damon reassured, his eyes meeting Stefan's brefily when he seemed to look back from outside of the room.

"What happens if we don't?" Stefan asked softly. He watched as Damon's expression tensed before him. Smiling tightly at his brother, Stefan took hold of the door knob before slowly shutting the door behind him. Even from outside he could hear his brother's reassuring voice echo through his ears again. He was speaking from the other side of the door.

"But we will Stefan," Damon started, "We _will_."

* * *

><p>Stefan was about to enter of the door leading to where Jeremy and Samantha were in, but suddenly stopped at the soft knock at the front door. Brow furrowing, Stefan was down the stairs and in front of the door in at an instant, on guard for anything and anyone on the other side of the door. Flinging the door open, Stefan's eyes narrowed at the sight of the familiar hybrid.<p>

"_Sup_ Salvatore," Alex beamed from the other side, grinning when Stefan seemed to instantly tense. Alex laughed at the sight of the man that probably thought he was here and sent by Klaus.

"Relax," Alex started, "I'm not with Klaus anymore."

Stefan's brows arched. His expression still tense while he eyed the grinning blonde before him, "What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm on your side," Alex explained, rolling his eyes slightly at the serious man before him.

Stefan crossed his arms at his chest. "Why should I believe you?" he asked, watching as the man before him seemed to sigh deeply.

"Okay look, Salvatore—"

"It's Stefan."

Alex huffed in a breath. "I know we started off on the wrong foot. I kind of almost_ killed_ you, and I'm sorry about that. But you see, I just found out that I've got this creepy bond with Klaus that has been affecting the way I act because I always seem to fulfill his every command," Alex explained, his voice laced with slight boredom as he rambled on and on about his situation.

Stefan's eyes widened at that, his lips parting slightly.

"You're sired."

"Yes," Alex chimed, grinning at the man. "I'm sired and that's why I attacked you, lead him to Caroline—who is my _best _friend by the way—and helped kidnap Elena Gilbert," Alex began, "I'm tired of being the Original's little pet which is why I'm here and not with him."

Sudden concern filled Stefan's gut at the mention of the brunette. "Where's Elena?" Stefan asked sternly, suspicious when starting to eye the man before him again.

"She's alive and safe," Alex reassured, "Klaus wanted her dead but I got her to the cabin before any more hybrids were able to follow the both of us."

"Cabin?" Stefan asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, her parent's cabin I think—"

"I swear if there's even a scratch on her—"

"I _wouldn't_ hurt her," Alex stated sternly, his patience lacking at the man that he was clearly tired of trying to persuade any longer. Alex wouldn't dream of hurting the brunette which is why it sucked to have Klaus' compulsion constantly torturing his thoughts whenever Alex was around the Gilbert.

Stefan's expression softened, before he nodded at the man in front of him. In sudden strange circumstances, Stefan believed the hybrid before him. Maybe the hybrid was on their side and wanted change?

"How's Caroline doing?" Alex asked; his expression instantly soft at the mention of his best friend.

Stefan eyed the man and could see that he was genuinely concerned for the unconscious blonde that was lying upstairs.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Stefan began, "But she_ will_."

Nodding slowly at the Salvatore, Alex sighed before looking up at the staircase which wasn't that far from the door. Straightening himself up, Alex tried his best to hint that he needed to be invited in but groaned in frustration when Stefan's brows simply furrowed at him.

"I'd like to see her," Alex clarified, watching as Stefan came to realization.

It took a moment for Stefan to nod at the man before him but he eventually did before calling out for Jeremy who was still upstairs. Watching the younger Gilbert make his way downstairs slowly, Stefan patted him at the shoulder before reassuring him that it was fine and that he should invite him in.

"Come in," Jeremy stated, his eyes watching the blonde man intensely when Alex seemed to grin and finally step into the door.

Before Alex could even process the fact that he would now get to see his best friend and see if she was alright, his thoughts were interrupted by Jeremy who seemed to step closely towards him. Awkwardly stepping back, Alex's brows arched.

"What's up with you kid?"

"Where's my sister?" Jeremy asked sternly, his thoughts going back to Elena and how she could possibly still be in danger.

Alex's eyes softened slightly at the worried Gilbert. "She's fine," he reassured, "She's _safe_. I promise."

"If you hurt her—"

"Why does everyone keep thinking I harmed her?" Alex started. His tone was defensive. "She's sleeping in the cabin," he grumbled, "I didn't touch her."

Walking past the two before him, Alex found it to be for the best when not admitting the fact that he almost _did _kill Elena twice in the past fifteen hours. Noting that as something to keep from the skeptical guys that seemed to follow him up the stairs, Alex focused his attention on the room that they seemed to enter where a surprise awaited.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't take his eyes off of her. Continuously studying her, Damon squeezed at her hand in his before whispering down at her again. He told her to wake up. Wake up for him, for their love—just to wake up.<p>

"I can't lose you."

Damon's voice wavered, tears pricking at his eyes. He didn't even try to blink them away when allowing his fingers to entwine with hers. His heart was throbbing, his mind begging to explode and he couldn't keep up with this any longer. She had to wake up. She had to.

"I just got you."

Damon's eyes watered further.

"I love you," he whispered down at her.

A twitch of her finger caused sudden hope to fill at his heart. Pursing his lips together, Damon's shot up towards Caroline who seemed to slowly shift before him. His heart hammering in relief and anticipation when her eyes seemed to flutter open to meet with his and he sighed at the sight of her smile weakly at him.

"I love you too," Caroline whispered back painfully, watching as the man before her gleamed with relief instantly. A huge smile braced his lips and Caroline's stomach fluttered. "Hi," Caroline whispered again.

"I thought I lost you," Damon breathed out, his smile never seeming to leave his lips.

"You thought wrong."

Damon grinned at the blonde smirk in his direction. Watching as she seemed to slowly start to sit up, Damon didn't even think twice when immediately pulling her into an embrace. He smiled when she seemed to hug him back instantly; her head resting on his shoulder while his rested on hers. His eyes shut closed when he finally let the thought sink in. Caroline woke up. She woke up and she was okay. _She was okay._

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Damon stated sternly at her shoulder, tightening his hold on the blonde.

"I'm sorry," Caroline stated softly, her eyes shutting closed as well, simply letting herself to be held by the man that she loved.

Feeling him pull away from her slightly, Caroline's eyes met his and she sighed when he softly pressed his lips against hers. Kissing him back instantly, Caroline loved the fact that she woke up to him. She was okay. He was okay. They were both here and together. That was all that mattered.

"Caroline?"

Lips pulling away from Damon's, Caroline's tired eyes looked over at the entrance of the room to meet with three familiar faces. Glancing over at Damon who seemed to be staring at the same thing, Caroline smiled up at the man that seemed to rush over at her side.

"You're awake," Alex stated, smiling before sitting onto the other side of Caroline and engulfing her into a tight hug. "_You're okay_," he stated, sighing in relief before pulling away from her.

Caroline chuckled slightly before nodding at her best friend. Watching as he grinned at her, she tried not to smirk when his attention met Damon who was still sitting on the opposite side of her.

"So this is the famous Damon Salvatore?" Alex asked, his jaw clenching slightly when looking between Caroline and the dark haired man.

Caroline knew where this was going. Trying not to laugh at Damon who seemed to look incredibly confused, Caroline hinted at Alex to stop but sighed when Alex seemed to look over at Damon again. "You're the one that_ cheated_ on her, right?" he asked, causing Damon's eyes to widen.

Caroline's eyes widened too, her hand finding Damon's again when she saw Damon about to respond. She could see the annoyance in the Salvatore's eyes and Caroline knew she was supposed to stop this before it got out of control. Deep down, she knew that having Damon and Alex in one room together would get uglier by the minute.

"Could you give us a moment?" she asked, her eyes soft when meeting Damon's.

She watched when Damon nodded at her slowly; his gaze avoiding Alex's at all costs when making his way towards door where Jeremy and Stefan stood.

Damon rolled his eyes at the grinning younger Gilbert, moving along with Stefan; Damon took hold of Jeremy's shoulder before guiding both of them out of the room. Closing the door behind him, Damon, Stefan and Jeremy made their way to Jeremy's bedroom where Samantha still lay unconscious.

* * *

><p>"What exactly happened?" Caroline asked, her brows furrowing.<p>

Alex shrugged. "I don't really know," he began, "All I know is that the young witch is still okay but Klaus ran off with the remaining of his hybrid pack."

Caroline sighed, nodding when trying to process the new information. She felt relief when hearing that Samantha was still alive, but she couldn't help but feel extremely uneasy when knowing that Klaus was still alive and probably still plotting.

"What really matters is that _you _are fine," Alex finished, grinning at the blonde who seemed to instantly smile warmly at him.

Her brows furrowed when Alex's expression turned serious suddenly. About to ask him what was wrong, Caroline swallowed at her words when he answered her unasked question.

"I'm going to be leaving Caroline," Alex said lowly, watching as the woman seemed to shoot her eyes up at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"You know how you said your friend Tyler broke his sire bond with Klaus by going off into the mountains?" Alex began, "Well, I want to break it too. I want to be free Caroline and I can't have myself sired to someone who plans on hurting you."

Caroline's eyes softened instantly at that. Nodding her head at him, Caroline understood where he was coming from. Alex needed to do this for himself and she wasn't going to stop him. He was her best friend and she loved him. She only wanted the best for him.

"You won't even notice I'm gone," Alex started, "You've got your little _boy toy_ for company."

Caroline grinned at the slight annoyance that ringed off the man's voice when talking about Damon and Caroline rolled her eyes before playfully smacking at his arm.

"Play nice alright, I—"

"You love him—_blah_ and_ blah_—I'm still never going to give him a break," Alex stated, winking at Caroline causing her to grin hugely at him.

"Although I will give him extra points for saving your life," Alex added, sighing, "It _was_ some night."

Caroline's eyes widened suddenly when remembering exactly what had happened underground before she was dragged away from the scene.

"_Elena_," she began, "Is Elena alright?"

Smiling warmly at his friend, Alex nodded at her before remembering the tired brunette that he had promised he would return back too. Grinning at the memory of her not wanting him to leave, Alex sighed before putting his attention back onto the blonde.

"Yeah, she's fine," Alex reassured, "She's just tired from last night. Like you must be—_don't _be hard on yourself alright?"

Caroline nodded, smiling warmly at him. Her brows furrowed slightly when he seemed to sigh again.

"I should go Care," he started, "I've got to leave soon."

Pursing her lips together, Caroline nodded before hugging her one friend that had been through so much with her. He was like her brother and she wanted him to get better. She wanted him to be happy and if that meant being gone for a while, she was okay with it.

"Come right back okay?"

Alex grinned at her before kissing at her forehead. "I'll be back soon," he began, getting off the bed, "And then we'll kick some Original ass."

Caroline couldn't help but grin at the man who seemed to smile softly at her one last time. Watching as he slowly made his way towards the bedroom door, Caroline smiled when he softly stated his good bye.

"I'm going to miss you!" Caroline exclaimed when she heard the door shut closed behind him. She laughed when she heard him chuckle on the outside of the door, his feet making their way down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Every part of Elena was throbbing. Grunting softly, Elena moved a bit from the previous position she had on the bed. Her body still begged for rest, but Elena stubbornly forced her tired eyes open. Eyeing her surroundings, Elena's brows furrowed slightly at the sight of the familiar room. <em>How'd I get into the cabin?<em>

Forcing herself to sit up on the bed, Elena buried her face into her hands for a moment before slowly allowing herself to get off the bed. Stumbling on her feet, Elena gasped before succeeding to compose herself. Slowly stepping forward, Elena licked at her dry lips while wobbling over to the bathroom that was on the other side of the room.

Glancing into the little mirror, Elena stared at her reflection in awe. Her blood stained at her neck and Alex's sweater that she wore. There were dark bags under her eyes and it was clear to everyone that was to look at her that she was still so extremely tired. But she couldn't just continue with sleeping when she had no idea what happened to Caroline. The last she remembered was Caroline getting taken away by two hybrids, only to get bit by one herself. They were going to kill her. Elena was surprised to even be alive at the moment and she had _him_ to thank for that. _Alex_.

Sighing, Elena struggled when trying to take off the hoodie. Once it was completely off of her, Elena wiped off the blood at her neck and chest before starting to wipe at the hoodie's neck where her dark blood stained.

Jumping at the sudden quiet knock at the door, Elena's hands let go of the sweater before she slowly inched towards the bathroom door. The sudden fear that pulsed through Elena's body was obvious from the way her hand seemed to shake when grabbing hold of the doorknob.

Taking in a deep breath, Elena opened the door slowly, stopping when she was allowed to peek at the other side with her eye. She watched the familiar eyes stared back at her in confusion. His head was cocked slightly to the side as a grin started to plaster at his face. Elena sighed in relief before opening the door a bit more, but cautiously making sure that she didn't reveal much of herself that seemed to be standing in jeans and a black bra.

"Hi."

Alex's brows furrowed at the woman's jumpy exterior, but he couldn't help but grin at the sight of her trying to hide her partially naked form behind the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were alright…_you_ _know_, don't want you fainting in the bathroom," Alex explained a huge smirk present at his lips.

Elena nodded at the man, nervously biting at her lip when looking back down at her form.

Grinning, Alex's brows arched at the nervous brunette. The urge to suddenly tease her, Alex arched his neck closer to the bathroom, pretending to be totally oblivious to her black bra that she was failing at hiding. He watched her close the door a bit and he couldn't help but grin further.

"What's wrong?"

Elena flushed at the expression on the man's face. She knew he was messing with her but she was just too tired for any of this. The sudden urge to find Caroline and see if her best friend was okay was eating at her conscious. Everything was so screwed up at the moment and Elena just wanted to cry herself to sleep again. She just wanted to cry and cry harder at everything. She had gone through so much the past few days, so much pain physically and emotionally to the point where she knew she was scared. As much as she tried to move on from what had happened, no amount of vampire blood was going to heal her haunting thoughts.

Quickly closing the door, Elena took hold of the grey hoodie before slipping it onto her form again. Pursing her lips before opening up the door again, Elena ignored the confused expression on the blonde's face before hesitantly asking him the question that had been bothering her for so long now.

"Caroline, is she…?" Elena didn't finish her question because she knew, by the look Alex was giving her that something was definitely up with Caroline.

"She's alright for the most part. She's just shaken up from last night," Alex explained, his expression getting serious by the minute.

Nodding her head at the man, Elena sighed. She was just glad to hear that Caroline wasn't with Klaus anymore. Elena's eyes widened at the thought of his name. _Klaus_.

"What about Klaus? What happened to him?" Elena asked; her voice made it clear that she was desperate in wanting an answer.

Watching Alex smile softly at her, Elena flushed slightly.

"You're barely able to stand on your feet Elena; you need to take things slow alright? You'll figure out all about Klaus later," Alex stated grinning when the brunette before him seemed to frown slightly.

Nodding at the man after a long moment, Elena knew it was probably the worse idea for her to deprive the sleep she so clearly needed. Suddenly getting distracted from the man before her who seemed to start walking towards the door to the bedroom again, Elena struggled, but she managed to stop him.

"Alex?"

She watched as he turned around, his hand practically on the door knob. She watched him grin at her and butterflies starting erupting at her stomach. Not realizing that she was starting to keep him waiting, she jumped when Alex chuckled at her.

"Did you want to say something or…?"

Eyes widening at how she was acting around the blonde man, Elena nodded her head quickly at the man before stuttering.

"Y-Yeah, um, I just wanted to say Thank You for—well—saving my life."

Elena could feel her heart race at the sight of the man smile softly at her. His dark blonde hair whipped at his blue eyes and Elena wanted nothing more to than just move the few strands away from his face with her fingertips. She just wanted to be close to him and that thought scared her very—_very_ much.

"Well I guess I owed you that much since I _did_ almost kill you," Alex stated matter-of-factly before curiously eyeing the dazed woman before him, "_More_ than once actually."

Elena's eyes softened at the slight tenseness raging off the man.

"Which is why I'm going to be leaving," Alex stated sternly, trying his best to ignore the shock and confusion that came from the brunette before him. He watched her slowly move closer towards him, her head cocked to the side.

"Leaving?"

"I'm tired of being controlled by Klaus and I need to be stronger if I ever want to come back and help Caroline. Plus, I won't have the urge in wanting to drain you dry every minute of every day either," Alex explained, grinning at her, but she knew it was clearly forced.

Watching the man start to open at the bedroom door again, Elena pressed it closed again before sliding in between the door and Alex, causing him to stare down at her in confusion.

"How long will you be gone?" Elena asked, finally getting hold of her voice.

She watched as he suddenly grinned down at her and she couldn't help but feel even more bummed on the fact that he was going to be leaving.

"_Aw_, is Elena going to miss me?"

Elena smiled at the man before hesitantly biting at her lower lip again, causing him to look down at her softly. "Maybe a little," she whispered.

Elena's smile slowly started to falter when her eyes seemed to lock with his sea like ones. They had an unfamiliar hardness to them, and Elena found the very thought of such gentle eyes having such coldness to them to be fascinating.

Alex watched her grip at his t-shirt, scrunching the fabric up in her hands before she gently pulled him closer to her. Eyeing her down intensely, Alex felt her tug at his shirt again, causing him to stumble onto her. "_Elena_," Alex started, confused and shocked at what she was doing. Clearly not listening to his incomplete suggestion, Alex glanced at her hand that gripped at his shirt and watched as she simply pulled him closer, closer and closer.

Noses brushing, Alex's jaw clenched hard when Elena's warm breath hit his lips. He started to hear Klaus' words ache at his mind again. Slowly yet effectively, Klaus' words rang through his ears and ran through his mind over and over. "Elena _don't_," Alex practically pleaded. He knew if she continued, he wouldn't be able to control himself. If he were to lose his composure for even a second, it would all result in hurting the woman again.

He watched as she slowly shook her head at him, pulling him closer by the neck of his top. Hands clenching into fists at his sides, Alex eyed Elena as her gaze fell from his eyes and to his parted lips. He watched softly when she licked at her bottom lip quickly before allowing her hand that was gripping at his t-shirt to travel up to the back of his neck along with her other hand that started to play at his hair. Lips hovering over each other's now, Alex's eyes shut tightly when everything seemed to be getting louder and louder by the minute.

"_Elena_ _please don't_," Alex begged softly at Elena's lips. He knew he should be the one pulling away from her, but he couldn't find himself to do so. There was just something about the way her lips were inches away from his which caused curiosity to rise within him. Something he never really had felt before.

Eyeing the man's tense exterior, Elena watched as he shut his eyes, his upper lip twitching every time she were to let her warm breath hit his mouth. She knew this was dangerous. Being near him when he barely had a hold on Klaus and his compulsion, Elena knew if he were to break even for a moment, she would be out of blood faster than she'd like. But she couldn't find herself to stop. She wanted this. She wanted _him_.

Hands playing through his hair and at the back of his neck, Elena allowed herself to slowly flush against him before slowly but steadily pressing her lips onto his. She heard him whimper slightly at the action but she didn't pull away when the sudden tilt of her head allowed her to fully explore his lips. Elena could feel her heart starting to race at the feeling of him painfully kiss her back. Letting out a shaky breath when Alex seemed to stumble further onto her, Elena was now pressed against the door, Alex still hesitating in touching her at all, his hands in fists at his sides. Elena's head jerked up suddenly at the feeling of Alex crash his lips harder and harder onto her lips as the seconds went by. She didn't dare make a noise throughout it all though. The slightest of noise could cause him to break.

Her lungs were begging for air as Elena failed to keep her lips in sync with Alex's which seemed to hungrily kiss down at her. Hands scrunching up his white shirt underneath her fingertips, Elena tried her best in not focusing on wanting to breathe in air because she didn't want to stop. She didn't want him to stop.

Shivering against him when she suddenly felt his hands creep their way under his grey hoodie that Elena was wearing, Elena moaned at the feeling of Alex suck at her bottom lip. She felt his tongue outline her bottom lip before he softly clamped it between his teeth. Elena gasped at the slight spark that ached at her lower lip.

"_Feel nothing but pleasure from her misery—"_

"_Feel. Pleasure—"_

"_Pleasure—"_

"_Misery. Her misery—"_

"_Blood. Blood, her blood—"_

"_Blood—"_

Elena gasped.

Alex's lips left hers, his forehead now resting against hers. Both of their eyes shooting open, Alex's eyes studied the blood that started to appear at Elena's lip. Watching the little bits of it start to trail down the side of Elena's mouth. Alex's jaw clenched hard, hard, hard and harder.

"Elena, K-Klaus, I-I… your blood, I _can't_—"

Alex whimpered at the feeling of Elena suddenly crash her bruised lips against his again. Lips trembling against hers, Alex cursed against her mouth when little bits of her blood would touch his tongue. He couldn't do this. He was going to lose it. He wanted her blood so bad. So fucking badly, _he wanted it_—

Hands slamming hard at the door behind Elena, Alex felt her jump against his form at the loud bang. Sucking at her bottom lip again, Alex could feel the blood slowly touching all parts of his mouth and tongue. Moaning against her, Alex gripped tightly at her hips, forcing Elena's toes to barley touch the ground. Gasping against his mouth again, Elena was clinging onto him as he continued to kiss her.

Elena could feel herself losing air again. Not being able to take the aching at her chest, Elena arched her neck back, causing her lips to jerk away from Alex's. Gasping for breath, Elena's chest moved quickly against his. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't dare open her own eyes.

Alex's eyes widened slightly at what had just happened. All of it, from the beginning to now, she had kissed him and he had surprisingly kissed her back. He could still feel the butterflies at his stomach, his brows furrowed at the feeling.

Feeling his forehead move against hers, Elena could feel Alex's breath against her swollen lips. Fingers grazing his cheek, Elena pressed her lips gently onto his, her brows furrowed when he started to pull away from her almost instantly.

"I should go," Alex stated his voice raspy and extremely low.

Nodding her forehead against Alex's, Elena's breath hitched at the feeling of her nose brush against his. Finally allowing her eyes drift open, they locked with Alex's immediately.

Other thoughts started to overpower Klaus' words. Eyes widening even further at what had just happened between the two, Alex looked down at the woman, completely dumbfounded. Ignoring the look of confusion she gave his way, Alex tried taking a step away from the brunette but stopped when he finally noticed the hold she had on his white tee. Glancing up at her soft form, Alex sighed before taking another step away from the brunette, but failing when she seemed to just pull him in again.

"_Elena_, I've got to go," Alex stated. His confusion and shock of what had just happened was starting to get the best of him, and _**he**_ _**still couldn't seem to get that**__**fucking fluttery feeling out of his stomach**__. _He couldn't seem to meet the brunette's eyes. Although she had kissed him, he was having a hard time wrapping around the fact that he had kissed her back. He kissed her back. _Why'd I kiss her back?_

Elena bit at her lower lip and Alex's brows arched, "Elena—"

"You controlled it," Elena interrupted softly, her expression soft. She watched as Alex didn't even seem to nod at her, his expression suddenly tense again.

"It was really hard."

"But you did it," Elena reassured, smiling faintly at the man.

Alex's lips pursed, his hand taking hold of the knob behind Elena slowly. He glanced at Elena, "I need to go."

Elena's brows furrowed slightly at the sight of the man barely able to make eye contact with her. Letting one of her hands touch at his cheek, Elena's forehead crinkled when Alex seemed to jerk away from her touch. Her confusion only grew when he took hold of her hand that gripped at his t-shirt before forcefully pulling it away from him.

"Alex—"

"I've got to leave, Elena," Alex stated sternly, his eyes shooting back at her coldly, causing Elena's brows to furrow even further. She tried not shivering at the harsh stare he gave her.

Stepping in closer to the man, Elena couldn't help the hurt and confusion that plastered her face when he stepped back; his eyes tearing into her and the door behind her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Elena asked, clearly confused with the man and his sudden change in behaviour.

It took a moment for Alex to respond. "You shouldn't have kissed me," he stated, his jaw flexing right after the words escaped his mouth.

Elena bit at her lower lip, and winced slightly at the feeling of a spark radiate through her body from the small wound on her lip. Licking at her bottom lip quickly, Elena put her attention back onto the man before her, who seemed to be eyeing her lip as well. She could have sworn she saw a slight warmness to his eyes at the sight of her, but then just as it had appeared; it disappeared when he realized she was once again looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I just thought—"

"I know what you thought Elena. But I'm sorry for not wanting to be sucked into the torturous love triangle—_slash_—_**pentagon**_ _thing_ that's going on between you, Caroline, Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers," Alex started harshly, "Plus, I'm Caroline's friend and_ this_—" Alex pointed between the both of them, "_This_ would be insane. You and I… are _never _going to happen."

Alex knew he was being extremely harsh to the woman that had suddenly kissed him just a few moments ago. But he couldn't help but be harsh. He could hear Klaus' words loud and clear in his head at the moment, and if Elena didn't move out of his way soon, the slight cut on her bottom lip was going to be the least of their worries. Plus the fact that he could feel his heart beat racing at the very sight of the woman before him, made him angrier by the minute. What was wrong with him? His confusion and struggle was eating at him and Alex simply wanted to be as far away from the woman as possible. She made him feel things that he'd never been able to feel before, and that scared Alex to the max.

It took a moment to process everything that was being said. Tearing her eyes away from the man, Elena couldn't help but let her mind wander to just a few moments ago when she had kissed him. He had kissed her back. He had kissed her back and she thought maybe he felt something too? But that wasn't the case at all. Elena should have known Alex didn't care for her in that way; by the way he would reject the idea of it whenever Klaus were to bring it up underground. She should've stopped when he told her to stop. She should've stopped and saved herself the embarrassment and hurt she felt at that very moment.

"I've got to leave," Alex stated, extremely soft now.

Nodding at the man, Elena didn't dare make eye contact with him as she stepped away from the door and walked closer to the bed, her back towards the man when she heard the door to the bedroom start to open. She could practically feel his eyes pierce through her back and Elena could feel her shoulder blades start to tingle. Not daring to look until she heard the door close behind him, Elena finally managed to turn and sigh out a shaky breath at the empty room that surrounded her very presence.

He was gone.

* * *

><p>Caroline entered her room, smiling at the feeling of Damon's hand guide her into the room when resting at her lower back, she sighed when viewing her bedroom. It was the same as always and yet she felt like so much had changed.<p>

She couldn't help the tears the sprung at her eyes when trying her best to process the fact that Bonnie was gone. Bonnie was gone and was with Klaus. She remembered when Damon had told her at Jeremy's place and she felt as if her whole world had shattered. Bonnie was gone.

However, it was that moment where Caroline promised herself she wasn't going to stop until she found her friend again. They were going to get Bonnie back and were going to defeat Klaus in the process.

Stalking one of her bags at her bedroom mirror, Caroline wiped at her eyes, a shaky breath escaping her as she tried her best in composing herself. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to be okay. Bonnie was going to be okay.

Watery eyes meeting Damon's through the mirror, Caroline watched as he set her extra bags onto the ground before closing the bedroom door behind him. Sighing when he made his way towards her, she nodded at his reassuring voice trying to tell her that everything was going to be fine. _Bonnie was going to be fine. _

Pulling her hair up into a ponytail and taking off her messy cardigan, Caroline sighed before looking back Damon who seemed to be nearing her form in front of the mirror. Sighing in contentment when his arms seemed to wrap around her waist from behind, Caroline allowed herself to flush against him, her eyes meeting the ground below her feet when she simply listened to him breath.

Chest starting to heave at the feeling of Damon's fingertips slowly take hold of the string of her tang top, her breath hitched when it seemed to slide further off her shoulder, its hold around Caroline failing. Eyes shutting closed immediately, Caroline's heart hammered at her chest at the feeling of Damon's lips fall at the nape of her neck. Shakily sighing when Damon kissed again a little higher up the side of her neck, Caroline's head arched, resting onto his shoulder behind her when he continued to bite gently at her skin. Letting a tear lightly fall onto her cheek, Caroline huffed in a breath, before instantly turning around in his arms and crashing her lips against his.

His lips seemed to twitch against hers slightly, but Caroline continued to kiss him painfully.

She needed this.

He needed this.

Slowly guiding him to the bed, Caroline fumbled with his jacket when his lips moved rhythmically with hers. Assisting him with his dirty shirt, Caroline pulled away when Damon stood right in front of the bed. Forehead against his, Caroline took hold of her tang top before peeling it all her slightly trembling form. Her hair seemed to messily stick in different places when taking the article of clothing off, but Caroline didn't let that affect her when slowly brining her jeans and underwear down to her ankles, completely off of her.

She watched as his soft form followed her move, his hands unbuttoning his jeans before removing himself of clothing, Caroline simply watched in awe.

Watching his naked form step into her, Caroline's breath hitched at the feeling of his lips meet her neck again. Hands gripping at his shoulders, Caroline's hand slipped into his hair while his hands found her hips.

Feeling him slowly turn both of the around, Caroline and Damon plopped gently onto the bed. Legs tangling together instantly, lips desperately claiming each other, Caroline and Damon needed each other that night.

_They need each other._

Too occupied with Caroline to even pay attention to his phone that still remained tucked in his jeans that were on the floor, Damon couldn't find himself to focus on the fact that it was vibrating and on silent. His mind was wrapped around Caroline and her moaning form, his breath getting caught in his throat every moment he was with her.

_Please leave a message after the beep—_

_Damon, its Jeremy, remember me? The one who __**you **__forced to take the unconscious witch into hiding? Yeah, she's awake. She's awake and is fucking terrified because she's confused over why she's in a moving car with me. She awake and we're going to Connecticut because __**you**__ said so! So just answer the phone because—she's scared. Just call me when you get this alright?_

* * *

><p>Bonnie could sense the trouble Stefan was facing. She could feel his tears, his aching heart and his soft cries when thinking and wishing for her. Her heart broke at the sense because she knew it was true. Stefan was hurting with her gone and she wanted nothing more than just to go back. She wanted to go back to her friends! She wanted to see if Caroline and Elena were okay. She wanted to see if Damon and Jeremy had made it. She wanted to be in Stefan's arms and absolutely okay. Instead, she was with Klaus who seemed to tighten his grip on her arm with every corner they turned on this empty street.<p>

"Where are you even taking me?" Bonnie asked, her voice wavering slightly when forcing herself to look at the Original who stood next to her.

"None of your business," Klaus muttered before turning another corner and unknowingly tightening his grip on the woman's arm. He heard her whimper in pain and his eyes softened slightly. Loosening his grip, Klaus let go of her arm before wrapping his arm around her trembling form.

"Klaus—"

"You're going to help me," Klaus stated, interrupting Bonnie who seemed to shoot her eye up in his direction.

"It's over Klaus," Bonnie began sternly, "Why don't you just let it go?"

"It's not the ending love," Klaus stated sighing, his eyes looking down at Bonnie's cold eyes.

"_It's just the beginning_."

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

First chapter to **Changes II** is out everyone!

Link:

s/9913756/1/Changes-II-Awakens

Please do read it. I think you guys will love the next part just as much as you did for Changes!

- _R.R_

_****OKAY, GUYS! THIS STORY WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST STORIES AND I ADMIT WASN'T MY BEST. THIS STORY WAS FROM ABOUT ALMOST 5 YEARS AGO. THERE HAVE BEEN NEW REVIEWS FROM NEW READERS NOW THAT HAVE BEEN HATING ON THE STORY LOL. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A NOTE AND LET EVERYONE KEEP AN OPEN MIND. JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS ONE OF MY VERY FIRST COMPLETED STORIES! PLEASE DON'T JUDGE IT TOO QUICKLY! LOL, SOMETIMES I LOOK AT SOME POINT AND CRINGE BUT I DON'T HATE ON IT. I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS PIECE AND IF YOU'VE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN BE IT. NO HATE, JUST LOVE. =)****_


End file.
